Lazos
by noone00
Summary: - ¿Papá? - llamó Shikadai, al ver que su padre no se movía. Shikamaru observó el miedo en los ojos aguamarina que tanto le recordaban a Temari. - No te preocupes, la traeré a casa… SHIKATEMA
1. 360 Grados

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─¿Crees que esté en casa?

─Espero que sí. Papá y yo le hemos dicho que no debe de andar sola en su estado, pero la mujer es terca…─ Mirai sonrió. Aunque Shikadai tratara de aparentar desinterés en el asunto, no podía engañarla. La familia Nara había pasado por un momento realmente duro meses atrás cuando casi pierden a Temari y al bebé (que estaba a semanas de llegar) por complicaciones de salud. Desde que el embarazo se estabilizó, Shikadai prácticamente vivía pendiente de que a su madre no le faltara nada, pues por más que Shikamaru quisiera estar allí todo el tiempo, ser la mano derecha del Hokage absorbía gran parte de su día. Solo le quedaban las noches para compartir con su adorada mujer. ─ Le puede pasar algo a ella y al bebé…

─Ya hablas como todo un hermano mayor ─ dijo en tono de burla, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

─Cállate…

Por más que no lo admitiese, la idea de ser un hermano mayor no le parecía tan problemática...Todo lo que pasó al principio del embarazo cambió la relación que tenía con sus padres, especialmente con su madre y es que el sentimiento de casi perderla, seguía atormentándolo.

─La puerta está abierta…─ comentó Mirai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al comprobar lo dicho por la chica, el joven Nara sintió un mal presentimiento; igual al que sintió meses atrás.

─_Tadaima ─ dijo al entrar a su hogar. Sin recibir respuesta, cosa que le extrañó. Su madre, si no se encontraba de misión, siempre salía a recibirlo cuando llegaba, especialmente cuando era hora de almuerzo. ─ ¿Mamá? ─ pero no obtuvo respuesta. Shikadai, extrañado, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Días atrás, había notado que Temari no se veía al cien por ciento, pero ella decía que era su imaginación ─ ¿Mamá? ─ volvió a llamar ─ ¿Estás aquí? ¿Acaso…? ─ el chico calló bruscamente al llegar a la sala de estar: allí estaba ella, en el suelo, con muchos pedazos de vidrio alrededor y rastros de sangre bajo ella. ─ ¡Mamá! ─ corrió hacia ella y, sin importarle que varios pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en su piel, se agachó a su lado, para luego acomodar su cabeza como pudo en sus piernas. ─ ¿Qué pasó?! Mamá, ¡¿me escuchas?! ─ llamó palmeando suavemente su rostro, rasguñado por los pedazos de vidrio, pero, sobre todo, ardiendo en fiebre._

Rememorando ese horrible episodio, el joven Nara se adentró rápidamente a su hogar, seguido por Mirai.

─¿Mamá? ─ llamó al ver el desastre que era su hogar. Era obvio que había ocurrido algún tipo de enfrentamiento y eso no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

No había rastro de Temari.

─Shikadai, ─ llamó Mirai ─ aquí hay algo…

* * *

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día. El líder del clan Nara no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese el sentimiento de intranquilidad que tenía.

─Tierra llamando a Shikamaru ─ el Nara observó al Uzumaki ─ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Estás distraído.

─Lo lamento; estoy preocupado ─ Naruto pareció pensarlo.

─De seguro son los nervios del nacimiento; Temari dará a luz pronto, ¿verdad? ─ el asintió ─ Eso debe ser...estás pensando en él o en ella…─ dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. No recordaba si Shikamaru le había dicho el género del bebé y no quería quedar mal por su mala memoria.

─Ni yo mismo sé que será; la problemática quiere que sea una sorpresa ─ respondió ─ pero no creo que se trate de eso.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana, la sensación solo se había identificado.

─_Sigo sin entender cómo consigues tener esa cantidad de energía en tu estado y tan temprano __─ comentó Shikamaru al ver que eran las 6:30 am y ya su adorada __problemática estaba totalmente arreglada y en proceso de hacer el desayuno._

_Temari solo le sonrió._

─_No todos tenemos la vagancia en la sangre, Shikamaru ─ el Nara, sin mediar palabra más, se acercó por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos, reposando sus grandes manos sobre el enorme vientre de su esposa._

─_¿Estás segura que no son gemelos? ─ ella rio_

─_Segura. Posiblemente se deba a que el pequeño o pequeña está en "la posición Nara", descansando a pierna suelta. ─ bromeó, para luego, suspirar y mostrar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro ─ ¿Sabes? Cada vez que voy a consulta y veo al pequeño Saito con Sakura, no sé...me emociono al pensar que pronto nos tocará a nosotros de nuevo. ─ El Nara sonrió, besando su mejilla. _

_El nuevo integrante de la familia Uchiha también creaba esa sensación en él. En poco tiempo, habría un Nara más en el mundo; un segundo hijo que habían buscado como tal, pero que llegó como una bendición para curar viejas heridas del pasado y para erradicar el miedo que les impedía querer repetir una de las mejores experiencias que habían tenido._

─_Me encanta escucharte decir eso…_

─_Sí, pronto tendremos un problemático más para fastidiarte la existencia ─ respondió girando un poco para que viera aquella sonrisa que le cautivó desde el primer día. No se cansaba de decirlo, su esposa era hermosa y más aún en esos momentos, gestando una nueva vida y dejando su sedoso y brillante cabello liberado de sus cuatro ataduras._

─_Eres terrible, mujer…─ suspiró, para luego sonreírle y besarla tiernamente._

_Y allí, fue que lo sintió._

─_¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó, pero él no supo que responderle pues ni él mismo estaba seguro. _─ _Cuando llegó la hora de partir a sus labores, besó a su esposa y a su abultado vientre con más cariño de lo normal, sin poder quitarse aquella sensación de encima._

Tal vez fuesen las secuelas de lo que pasó meses atrás donde casi la pierde a ella y al bebé por no estar tan al pendiente de su relación, pero había recapacitado y jurado que nada parecido pasaría otra vez.

─Tranquilo, de seguro no es nada…

Antes de que el Nara pudiese responder, escuchó como una voz familiar le llamaba. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al heredero del clan Nara, notablemente agitado.

─¿Shikadai? ¿Que…?

─¡Se la llevaron! ─ el corazón de Shikamaru dio un vuelco. Shikadai se acercó rápidamente y le entregó un pedazo de papel, con manos temblorosas. El Consejero, observó una especie de insignia que no pudo identificar, pero suponía era de un clan. Al reverso del mismo, se encontraba la descripción física de Temari con dos palabras al final que le helaron la sangre:

_Captura Sacrificio_

─¡¿Pero...que demonios?! ─ exclamó Naruto al leer junto a Shikamaru lo contenido en el papel. ─ ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué significa? ─ El Nara negó, aun analizando el pedazo de papel ─ Tal vez, debe ser algo relacionado con Sunagakure; llamaré a Gaara; él debe saber algo, o por lo menos, ayudarnos a descubrir de qué se trata. ─ reaccionó el rubio rápidamente.

Shikamaru repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez el contenido de ese papel, tratando de descifrar quienes eran y como traer a su amada Temari y su bebé por nacer a casa, sin causarles algún tipo de daño.

Mataría a quien fuese que se había atrevido a secuestrar a su problemática.

─¿Papá? ─ llamó Shikadai, al ver que su padre no se movía. Shikamaru observó el miedo en los ojos aguamarina que tanto le recordaban a Temari.

─No te preocupes, la traeré a casa…

* * *

**Esta es una de esas historias que tenia escritas por ahí y que decidí compartir. Está en su 80%, así que, espero estar actualizando entre una o dos semanas, dependiendo de como me trate el trabajo. Realmente, quiero saber que les ha parecido, así que, siéntanse libres de comentar. Eso es todo por ahora...**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


	2. El Pasado que se hace Presente

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Con cierta pesadez, la kunoichi abrió los ojos. Temari no tenía idea de dónde estaba; solo recordaba que un par de ninjas, habían irrumpido en su hogar, demandando que fuera con ellos. Naturalmente, ella se negó y se defendió como pudo, pero en su estado actual, solo pudo vencer al primer hombre antes de que su chakra se debilitara de manera importante. Lo último que recordaba es que el segundo hombre la había tomado por el cuello y la estranguló hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Totalmente despierta ante ese último recuerdo, llevó una de sus manos a su vientre, aliviada de no sentir ningún tipo dolor o molestia. Si no siguió luchando, fue para proteger a su hijo; si su nivel de chakra hubiese disminuido más, podría haberle dañado.

─ Al fin despierta, princesa ─ Temari levantó la vista hacia una figura que se acercaba. ─ ¿Cómo está? Tiempo sin vernos…─ aún no podía ubicar a la persona que le hablaba, pero la voz se le hacía terriblemente familiar ─ Lamento no haber venido antes a recibirla, pero comprenderá que, como líder de mi clan, tengo muchas responsabilidades. Por cierto, te queda genial el pelo suelto, Temari─ La esposa de Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío al, por fin, reconocer aquella voz.

─ Shozuke...pero tu...estabas…

─ ¿Muerto? Sé que eso les hubiera encantado a ti y a tus estúpidos hermanos. ─ respondió con notorio odio en su voz ─ pero no, sobreviví para restaurar el clan que ustedes creían haber exterminado.

─ ¿Qué quieres, maldito? ─ preguntó con el mismo tono que él había usado con ella anteriormente. Ese hombre le hizo vivir una de las situaciones más…desagradables de su existencia y no quería nada que ver con ese psicópata.

─Oh, veo que no has cambiado nada ─ se burló la figura con sorna. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la kunoichi vislumbraba su alrededor con más claridad. Estaba en una especie de celda, apoyada de la pared, sentada en una especie de colchón y con muy pocas opciones de escape, según lo que podía vislumbrar con la poca luz del lugar. Observándolo desafiante, Temari analizó al hombre frente a ella. Estaba igual como lo recordaba: alto, delgado, de piel bronceada, ojos negros, nariz alargada y pelo rubio con destellos blancos, peinado en puntas, solo que sus facciones habían envejecido; su rostro y parte de sus brazos se encontraban llenos de cicatrices. Su chakra era considerable y dudaba que pudiera hacerle frente en su estado actual. ─ Por el bien del bebé, no deberías estresarte…

─ ¿En serio? Si serás cínico…

─Ese debería ser nuestro hijo…no un bastardo hijo del Consejero del Hokage

─Imbécil…─ él sonrió. ─ ¿Aun te molesta que no pudiste lograr tu enfermizo plan? ─ el hombre borró su sonrisa y le miró serio

─El asunto no es contigo, aunque ganas no me faltan de hacerte sufrir lo que yo sufrí; tus hermanos por añadidura. ─ respondió. ─ Te necesito sana para que el bebé lo esté ─ ella cubrió su vientre con ambos brazos de manera instintiva. Recordó para qué en específico la quería en el pasado.

─ ¡Enfermo! ¡No vas a sacrificar a mi hijo por una leyenda! ─ él sonrió.

─Mondo-sama es real y necesito a tu hijo, ya que, al parecer, el Kazekage no piensa tener descendencia biológica, usted es lo más cercano que podemos conseguir

─Cobarde...no le pondrás un dedo encima a mi bebé…─ el hombre se carcajeó levemente.

─ Como te dije años atrás, ésta no es tu decisión…

* * *

─Son el clan Yagamu…─ respondió Gaara a través de la pantalla. ─ Me atrevo a decir que se trata de Shozuke Yagamu

─ ¿Qué quieren con Temari? ─ intervino Shikamaru. Kankuro, detrás de Gaara, suspiró, notablemente furioso.

─ Tuvimos un muy desafortunado encuentro en el pasado.

─_Es evidente que ustedes le temen al poder. ─ expresó el líder del clan Yagamu. El hombre de unos setenta años, observaba a los hermanos de la Arena con indignación. _

─_Mi padre tiene razón ─ habló. Shozuke, el heredero del clan. ─ ¿No entiende lo beneficioso que sería un matrimonio entre la señorita Temari y yo? Nuestro hijo sería el encargado de traer a Mondo-sama a la vida. Seríamos invencibles._

─_Mi hermana no es un pedazo de carne, idiota…_

─_Kankuro…─ advirtió Gaara. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero debía mantener la compostura. El marionetista solo bufó en respuesta al reclamo._

─_No me malinterprete; nuestro matrimonio no sería solo con fines de poder; pienso que la señorita Temari es hermosa, una gran kunoichi, difícil de domar; realmente me halagaría ser su esposo. ─ la rubia se preparaba para responder, pero fue interrumpida_

─ _¿Por qué querría casarse con alguien que tiene la edad para ser su padre? ─ el hombre frunció el ceño. Temari esperó su respuesta. Había una brecha de treinta años entre ambos._

─_Para el amor no hay edad…─ tanto Kankuro como Temari rodaron los ojos. ─ Además, no es ilegal; la señorita acaba de cumplir los dieciocho hace poco, según tengo entendido._

─_No me voy a casar con usted...fin de la discusión…_

─_Por favor, princesa, hágalo para traer a Mondo-sama; hágalo por Sunagakure._

─_No creo que una leyenda sea razón de peso para celebrar un matrimonio. Además, mi hermana ha sido clara en cuanto a su posición al respecto, así que, el asunto acaba aquí._

Shikamaru escuchaba con atención el relato; no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre ese suceso y adivinaba que lo que seguiría en la historia no sería de su agrado.

─ ¿Quién es Mondo-sama?

─Es una leyenda acerca de una deidad con ese nombre. La leyenda dice que el que lo despierte, tendrá poderes ilimitados, más allá de la imaginación.

─Como se desató una tormenta de arena de improviso, decidimos dejarlos pasar la noche en nuestro hogar.

─ Error que casi nos cuesta caro.

_No sabía bien que pasaba a su alrededor. Al principio, pensó que eran simples señales de cansancio, y por eso se excusó con sus hermanos, para luego retirarse, pero a medida que caminaba y llegaba a su habitación, fue más que evidente que lo que fuese que estuviese pasándole, era más complejo que un dolor de cabeza._

─_Demonios…─ dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Su visión estaba comprometiéndose de manera importante, por lo que, quería encerrarse en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos hasta nuevo aviso. Esperaba que lo que sea que fuese que le pasaba, pasase con una buena noche de sueño._

─ _¿Por qué tan solita? ─ Aquella voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Al saber perfectamente de quién se trataba, usó lo que le quedaba de coordinación para girarse y tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella, impidiendo que esta se cerrara con su pie. De un fuerte empujón, abrió la puerta completamente, empujando a Temari en el proceso. Puso pestillo y se acercó a la rubia que apenas podía estar de pie._

─_No.…te acerques…─ logró decir con dificultad, pero el hombre no obedeció. En un movimiento rápido para los afectados sentidos de la kunoichi, el hombre la tomó con brusquedad, y la arrojó sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiese terminar de resentir el impacto, el heredero del clan Yagamu, se colocó sobre ella, aprisionando las piernas de la chica entre las suyas mientras tomaba bruscamente su rostro con una de sus manos._

─ ¿_De verdad pensaste que sería tan sencillo como decirme que no? No te equivoques, princesita. ─ Temari, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, forcejeó sin éxito._

─ _Tu eres el culpable de lo que me está pasando… ─ afirmó con total convicción_

─_Eso es correcto; debo decir que me sorprende que estés consciente después de la gran dosis que te tomaste ─ respondió orgulloso – esta droga es exclusiva de mi clan y, en teoría, es instantánea…─ con descaro, el hombre sonrió mientras observaba a la kunoichi bajo él ─ Usted es muy hermosa, señorita Temari…_

─ _¡Déjame ir! ─ forcejeó nuevamente, lo que hizo que afianzara su agarre sobre ella, inmovilizándola aún más._

─ _Van a pasar una de dos cosas y en las dos opciones, te conviene cooperar: la primera es que concibamos al niño que traerá a Mondo-sama a la vida, por mutuo consentimiento. La otra es que, aunque no se conciba el niño esta noche, esto pasará y me encargaré personalmente de que todo el mundo sepa que fuiste mía y no habrá más remedio que casarnos para proteger la reputación de Sunagakure y me encargaré de que, eventualmente, el niño sea concebido...En cualquier caso, salgo ganando…_

─_Bastardo...Eres tan patético que necesitas forzar a una mujer para que esté contigo…─ y es que por más drogada que estuviese, ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente sin dar pelea. Como respuesta, el Yagamu lamió la mejilla de la rubia. ─ Nunca dejaría que sacrificaran a un bebé inocente por una estupidez… y mis hermanos tampoco…_

─ _Puede ser…pero yo seré el padre de ese niño y tendré voz en el futuro del mismo. Además, los ancianos del consejo no se harán de oídos sordos si se enteran de que la adorada princesa engatusó al heredero del clan Yagamu como aventura de una noche._

─_Si algo pasa, que no pasará, sería sin mi consentimiento…_

─_Será tu palabra contra la mía _─ _Temari se removió furiosa. El bastardo tenía razón; si su enfermizo plan se llevaba a cabo, ella llevaba todas las de perder, pues por más que Gaara fuese el kazekage, no podía pasarles por encima a los ancianos del consejo, especialmente, con lo tradicionista que eran ─__Me encanta cuando sacas las garras…pero...esta no es tu decisión─ y con la sonrisa más lasciva que Temari vio alguna vez, el hombre se acercó, besándola, en los labios para luego pasar a su cuello._

─ _¡No! ¡Quítate! _

_Asqueada, la kunoichi se removió violentamente de su agarre. Con droga o no, no se lo pondría fácil. Su adrenalina se disparó de manera astronómica por su cuerpo, pero por más que forcejeaba, no lograba zafarse. Shozuke no daba tregua y ya había roto parte del traje de la kunoichi, a la altura de su clavícula._

_Con fuerza que no pensaba que tenía en esos momentos, levantó una de sus piernas y le propinó un rodillazo en su parte más sensible, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera en dolor, pero no la soltó. En ese momento, la rubia forcejeó a tal punto de que sintió que algo se desgarró en su hombro._

─ _¡Maldito! ─ el hombre estaba furioso, y a la vez sorprendido de la resistencia que estaba oponiendo. La dosis que le dio debió dejarla inconsciente al instante; no en vano era una de las kunoichi más fuertes de su generación._

─ _¡Niñata del…! ─ levantó el puño con clara intención de golpearla._

_Una explosión detuvo todo intento del hombre. _

_Temari no estaba segura de que estaba pasando, pero sintió alivio de, por fin, haberse quitado de encima a aquel enfermo. Veía un par de figuras borrosas emerger de la humareda de polvo que venía de dónde minutos atrás estaba la puerta de su habitación._

─ _¡Mal nacido!__ ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermana?! ─ para sorpresa de la rubia, la voz de Gaara fue la que pronunció ese furioso grito. No lo escuchaba hablar así desde que tomaron los exámenes chunin._

_Kankuro, que había entrado a la habitación ni bien la puerta había explotado por el papel bomba de pequeño alcance, tomó al hombre por el cuello y le propinó un puñetazo que lo envió contra la pared más cercana y le hizo escupir sangre. Había visto cómo la figura del hombre se encontraba sobre Temari, con la clara intención de violentarla. _

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía tocar a su hermana y salir ileso._

_Cuando vieron que Temari se retiró a su habitación, fue raro, pues la rubia era muy cortés y correcta en cuanto a las relaciones diplomáticas; se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Se preocuparon, pero lo dejaron pasar, ya que, el líder del clan Yagamu les entretenía con algo de plática, junto a su hijo. Cuando Kankuro notó que el hombre faltaba, tanto él como Gaara sintieron un muy mal presentimiento. Corrieron hacia la habitación de su hermana, a pesar de que el padre del desaparecido hombre tratase de llamar su atención en vano; tocaron y tocaron, pero Temari no respondía, a pesar de que escuchaban movimientos dentro de la misma. Sabían de sobra que su hermana era capaz de defenderse sin ayuda, pero estaba indispuesta y si sus conclusiones eran correctas, necesitaría algún tipo de ayuda._

"_¡No! ¡Quítate!"_

_Eso fue suficiente._

_Kankuro sacó un papel bomba de pequeño alcance del bolsillo e hizo volar la puerta. Rabia recorrió a los hermanos Sabaku No, al ver el estado de su hermana mayor: su ropa tironeada, varios rasguños, moretones...estaba claro lo que el hombre quería hacer._

─ _¡__Paren! ¡Cometerán un asesinato! ─ exclamaba el anciano al ver como el mediano de los hermanos propinaba puñetazo tras puñetazo a su hijo._

─ _¡__Esa es la idea! ─ respondió Kankuro, preso de la ira. Pausó su ataque momentáneamente para tomarlo del cuello y levantar su ensangrentado rostro ─ Vas a desear no haber nacido… ─ susurró y se alejó de él. De inmediato, la arena comenzó a rodearlo._

─ _No, no.…espera…─ imploraba el hombre, pero fue en vano. En cuestión de segundos, su hijo se encontraba cubierto totalmente por esta._

─_Ataúd de…!_

─ _¡No! ─ el grito de la rubia detuvo el ataque. Ambos hermanos quedaron estáticos en su puesto. Ambos hermanos quedaron estáticos ante el pedido de su hermana. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedir semejante cosa? Era lo mínimo que aquel hombre merecía, pero como siempre, ellos obedecían a su hermana._

_La arena dejó de cubrir al nefasto hombre mientras ambos hermanos trataban de inspeccionar más profundamente los daños hacia su hermana. Shozuke aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar junto a su padre. Kankuro fue el primero en notarlo._

─ ¡¿_A dónde creen que van?! Hijos de…_

─ _Kankuro…─ fue el débil susurro que provino de Temari. Gaara, al ver que no tenía fuerzas, se acercó a ella y la contuvo en sus brazos. Kankuro se acercó rápidamente, notoriamente preocupado._

─_Temari, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó el marionetista, pero ella no respondió. La adrenalina ante el peligro había desaparecido y los efectos de la droga, se hacían presentes con más fuerza. No pudo responder y se desplomó ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos._

─ _Kankuro, ve por ayuda. ¡Rápido! ─ordenó el menor de los hermanos, siendo obedecido por el marionetista de inmediato. El Kazekage muy pocas veces mostraba sus emociones, pero en ese momento, no podía ocultarlas. Estuvieron a punto de dañar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y temía que toda la situación pasará a más que un susto. No la colocó en la cama ni trató de moverse; se mantuvo abrazándola, protegiéndola, hasta que la ayuda llegó._

─ Temari salió de aquel incidente con lesiones menores, exceptuando un desgarre en su brazo izquierdo. Tardó medio día inconsciente por la droga y dos días en eliminar los síntomas y malestares de la misma

─ ¿Qué pasó con esos tipos?

─En venganza por el rechazo y la paliza que le propinamos, trataron de atacar Suna, pero…─ respondió con una sonrisa por demás orgullosa─ ya saben, nosotros tenemos a Gaara. ─Realmente, pensamos que el clan quedó extinto

─ Temari nunca me contó nada de esto ─ dijo Shikamaru con algo de molestia en su voz, más preocupado que antes ante esta nueva información. Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes.

─ Ella no quería que nadie se enterase. ─ respondió.

─ Entonces... ¿el hombre quiere terminar el trabajo y abusar de ella? ─ preguntó Naruto, haciendo que el Nara apretara los dientes ante esa posibilidad.

─No creo que sea eso…─ razonó Gaara.

Todos se mantuvieron silencio.

─Entonces, ¿para qué? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar, finalmente Shikamaru

─Por la leyenda

─ ¿De verdad existe? ─ preguntó Naruto

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ exclamó Kankuro con notable desespero en su voz ─ ¡Es una estúpida leyenda!

Shikamaru escuchaba atento. Conocía lo suficiente a los hermanos Sabaku No como para saber cuándo algo les preocupaba y, en esos momentos, hasta Gaara parecía no poder ocultar su preocupación.

─ ¿Qué quiere con Temari? ─ repitió el Nara. Los hermanos se miraron por unos instantes.

─ La leyenda dice que Mondo-sama despertará cuando el sol salga a través de las aguas cristalinas cercanas al bosque, donde se derramará la sangre de un inocente que contiene la descendencia del Kazekage.

─ Ellos quieren…─ Gaara solo asintió.

─ Como yo no tengo descendencia biológica, el bebé que espera Temari sería el sacrificio.

─ ¿Por qué no buscaron a Shikadai cuando nació? ─ preguntó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

─ Tal vez, tenían la esperanza que Gaara tuviera un descendiente…─ respondió Kankuro ─ Lo que sé, es que tenemos que encontrarlos. Temari no está en condiciones de luchar; ellos podrían matarlos a ambos en su intento por obtener al bebé.

─Malditos…─ susurró Shikamaru. Estaba hecho una furia ante la situación. Estaba frustrado por no poder anticipar los movimientos del enemigo. Hasta hace poco, no sabía de la existencia del tal Shozuke ni de lo que había tratado de hacerle a Temari y, teniendo en cuenta que tenía muy poco con lo que trabajar y que su mente solo registraba el hecho de que su esposa e hijo estaban en peligro de muerte, el líder del clan Nara se sentía impotente.

─Les enviaré la ubicación del lugar que se cree es el de la leyenda, Kankuro y yo iremos personalmente; a la antigua ubicación del clan…

─Lo que no entiendo es como pudieron entrar tan fácilmente a la aldea…─ comentó Naruto pensativo.

─Ese clan se caracterizaba por ser expertos en espionaje e infiltraciones en aldeas vecinas, al punto de que lograban entrar a los sistemas de dichas aldeas para robar y modificar información a voluntad; no dudo que, desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Temari, enviaran a alguien para preparar el secuestro y para vigilar la dinámica diaria de ella en Konoha. ─ explicó Gaara. ─ Por los momentos, lo importante no es como lograron entrar y salir sin ser detectados; hay que comenzar con la búsqueda de Temari ─ Kankuro asintió a través de la pantalla ─ Iniciaremos de inmediato

─Haremos lo mismo, Gaara…─ respondió Naruto, cortando la comunicación. ─ ¡Shikadai! ─ El joven Nara entró a la habitación de inmediato ─ Ve y trae a Choji e Ino, con carácter de urgencia

─ ¡Sí! ─ el joven Nara salió disparado del lugar.

─ ¿Qué pretendes, Naruto? ─ le daba igual si era el Hokage, él no acataría ninguna orden de sentarse sin hacer nada ─ ¡No hay forma de que me quede aquí sabiendo que mi esposa e hijo están en peligro de muerte!

─ Ya lo sé; no comas ansias…

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero después de descubrir quién era la mente maestra detrás de su secuestro, vivía en alerta constante. No podía creer que aquel psicópata creyera en esa estúpida leyenda, y mucho menos que sería realmente capaz de sacrificar un bebé inocente por aquello.

Sintió una leve patada en su vientre.

─Tranquilo, bebé; mamá no dejará que te hagan daño ─ respondió acariciando su vientre. Habían sobrevivido tantas cosas juntos… Se negaba a tan siquiera a pensar que había una posibilidad de que la separaran de su pequeño por nacer. Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar, pero se sentía tan débil que el simple hecho de ponerse de pie le parecía imposible. Por más que no le gustase, era una damisela en apuros. Debía ser honesta, temía por su bebé; ella, de mano propia, sabía lo desalmado que podía ser Shozuke ─ Papá vendrá por nosotros ─ susurró al viento. Shikamaru nunca la había defraudado y confiaba plenamente en que esa no sería la primera vez.

* * *

**Hola! Justamente una semana para actualizar, esperemos que se mantenga el ritmo hasta el final de la historia. Gracias a **_Coeli Nara_** por tu review y ****también**** a todos ustedes que han dado su respectivo fav and follow; si supieran lo mucho que significa para mi que dicen presente en la historia. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y espero, de verdad saber, que les ha parecido.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta una ****próxima ****actualización****.**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	3. Tensiones Del Pasado

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ ¿Shikadai? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tenemos una misión? ─ el chico negó rápidamente. El rubio, quien atendía el mostrador de la floristería Yamanaka en ese momento, lo miró extrañado

─ Inojin, ¿dónde está la tía Ino?

─ Está en el almacén buscando unas flores, ¿pasa algo?

─ El Hokage necesita su presencia; es de carácter urgente.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ preguntó una tercera voz, entrando al lugar.

─ Una emergencia; aún debo de buscar al tío Choji, por favor, diríjase a la torre del Hokage.

─ Muy bien; ve tranquilo ─ respondió mientras se quitaba el delantal.

No entendía bien qué estaba pasando, pero podía sentir la ansiedad del joven Nara, lo cual era extraño en él, así que debía darse prisa.

No podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

_En el momento en que entró en su hogar, Shikamaru pensó por un momento en no hacerlo. Pasó casi una semana en la oficina del Hokage debido a todo el fiasco que pasó en los exámenes chunin. Temari, por más que fuese comprensiva con su trabajo, pues entendía más que nadie lo que implicaba ser la mano derecha de un Kage, tenía su límite y el hecho de que ni siquiera intentó ir a reprenderlo a la torre del Hokage, no era buena señal; solo dejó ropa limpia, utensilios higiénicos y un pastel (cosa que todavía seguía extrañándole) con uno de los guardias y no intentó tener algún otro contacto con él, clara señal de que estaba furiosa. _

_Él sabía que cuando su problemática estaba en silencio, él estaba en verdaderos problemas. _

─ _Tadaima…─ dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Caminó hacia la sala de estar, donde encontró a Temari observándolo fijamente._

_Sí, estaba furiosa._

─ _Vaya...pensé que te habías olvidado del camino a casa _

─ _Mendokusai, mujer…─se quejó ─ Acabo de llegar…no quiero discutir ─ ella no respondió de inmediato_

─ ¿_Sabes qué día es hoy? ─ la pregunta lo descolocó un poco._

─ _¿Es…jueves? ─ ella rodó los ojos_

─ _La fecha, genio…_

─ _Pues…─ comenzó a decir, pero no recordaba. Ella suspiró con algo de furia_

─ _24 de septiembre...bueno, 25 realmente, para lo que falta…─Shikamaru abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Había olvidado su cumpleaños y.…el de su hijo._

─ _Yo…_

─ _Hasta Ino pasó por aquí, para celebrar sus cumpleaños en conjunto y tu...ni te dignaste a hacer una simple llamada o escribirle un correo a Shikadai…_

─ _Se me olvidó…_

─ _No me digas…─ el tono irónico que utilizó para responderle, le irritó. Era como si pensara que lo había hecho a propósito. ─ No me importa si te olvidas de los asuntos conmigo o de tu propio cumpleaños, pero con Shikadai..._

─ _Creo que estás exagerando…─ la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, haciéndole entender al Nara de que había tocado una tecla que no debía._

─ ¡¿_Qué no era para tanto?! ─ preguntó con clara indignación en su voz ─ Shikadai ha tratado de tener algún tipo de momento familiar después de lo que pasó en los exámenes chunin. ─ explicó ─ pensó erróneamente que lo mejor era esperar y celebrar sus cumpleaños; la excusa perfecta._

─ _Él nunca me dijo eso_

─ _¿Y cómo esperabas que te lo dijera? Es igual a ti; cerrado, aparentando que no le importa. _─ _en eso tenía razón_.

─ ¿_Por qué no me avisaste?_

─ _De verdad pensé que serías capaz de recordar el cumpleaños de tu propio hijo._

_Decir que ese comentario le dolió, era quedarse corto._

─ ¿_Me estas llamando mal padre?_

─ _Yo no he dicho eso…_

─ _No hace falta…─ respondió ─ ¿Crees que es fácil lo que hago?_

─ _No, sé que no; he estado en tu lugar y sé que es demandante, ─ expresó más calmada; estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía su marido. ─ pero…_

─ ¿_Pero qué? ¿No es tan importante cómo tus misiones, tus asuntos de doble embajadora o tus salidas con las chicas?_

─ _¡¿__Que se supone que significa eso?!─ ¿De verdad intentaba voltearle la conversación? Ella solo pedía atención para su hijo y él sabía perfectamente que ella era la que más convivía con el niño y sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ─ Siempre estoy pendiente de las actividades de Shikadai_

─ _¡¿Y yo no?!_

─ _¡No lo sé! ¡Últimamente no sé nada! ─ explotó la rubia ─ ¡Demonios, Shikamaru! ¡No lo entiendes!_

─ _¡A ti no te entiendo! ¡Mendokusai! ¡A veces, no entiendo cómo es que seguimos con esto! ¡Nunca estas conforme! ¡Se nota que no sabes lo que conlleva estar en una familia! ─ en el momento en que no escuchó respuesta por parte de ella, supo que había dicho algo imperdonable. Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma, ni tampoco le había sacado en cara algo tan personal como era el hecho de que creció prácticamente sin padres y que no tuvo una infancia que podría considerar normal. Cuando vio el dolor en las facciones de su esposa, su semblante se suavizó; la furia se transformó en culpa y se sintió el hombre más desalmado de la historia. Como era de esperarse, en una pareja, se habían confiado intimidades, secretos, miedos y hasta episodios dolorosos en su vida. ¿Cómo pudo utilizar eso en su contra? _

_Sabía que debía disculparse, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte que él, por lo que, sin decir nada más, abandonó su hogar._

Con una sensación extraña al recordar ese episodio, Shikamaru Nara se colocó por primera vez en años, su chaleco táctico de jounin, mismo rango que obtuvo por petición de la problemática hace tanto tiempo atrás (exigencia con amenaza incluida).

Después de esa discusión, no volvió a casa. Shikadai pasó unos días después por la oficina del Hokage. En el momento, se sintió ofendido, pero luego se sintió orgulloso de ver como su hijo no titubeaba a la hora de defender a su madre.

─ _Pase ─ dijo Shikamaru sin prestar mucha atención. _

_Su orgullo no le había permitido volver a casa y pedirle perdón a su esposa, por lo que, se había enterrado en trabajo y quedado en un hotel hasta nuevo aviso. Aquella tarde, partiría junto a Naruto a una misión diplomática y aun se debatía si ir y despedirse de su familia antes de partir, o tomar el viaje de manera reflexiva y enfrentarse a la situación que tenía con Temari al volver._

─ _¿Shikadai? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

─ ¿_Debe de pasar algo para que un hijo vea a su padre? ─ preguntó. El líder del clan Nara quedó estático ante su respuesta. Aquellos ojos idénticos a los de Temari reflejaban enojo._

─ ¿_Qué te pasa? ─ dijo frunciendo el ceño_

─ _Escuché la discusión que tú y mama tuvieron hace días._

─ _Shikadai, esto no te…─ el chico le interrumpió._

─ _Eres mi padre y ya solo por eso te debo respeto, pero quiero que sepas que no apruebo lo que le dijiste a mamá, teniendo ella toda la razón ─ dijo. Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido. Su hijo no esperó por respuesta ─ Solo te digo que, si vuelves a hacer llorar a mamá, me convertiré en tu enemigo…─ El líder del clan Nara se paralizó por breves instantes; la idea de Temari llorando, le destrozó._

─ ¿_Acaso ella te envió? ─ Shikadai lo miró serio._

─_No; ha pasado estos días encubriéndote, diciendo que hay que entenderte pues estás ocupado ─ dijo simplemente. ─ A pesar de que se ve claramente que sigue dolida por lo que le dijiste, algo muy cruel, en mi opinión...pero en fin…─ el joven Nara tomó la perilla de la puerta ─ que te vaya bien en tu misión, padre…_

A veces, podía ser un verdadero idiota…

Aquella vez, fue cobarde y se fue de misión sin enfrentar a Temari. Esa vez, se enfrentaría a quien fuese para traer a su esposa e hijo de vuelta sanos y salvos. Se colocó su bolsa porta armas y entró sus confiables cuchillas de chakra en ella. Sus entrenamientos no eran tan frecuentes como en los tiempos de su juventud, pero, aun así, se mantenía en forma por si debía de proteger a su familia.

Nunca pensó que realmente necesitaría hacerlo en los tiempos de paz que vivían.

* * *

Encontrar a Choji fue una verdadera travesía y perdió mucho tiempo en la búsqueda, así que, mucho no le explicó antes de arrastrarlo a la torre del Hokage. Los antiguos compañeros de Shikamaru supieron que algo estaba realmente mal cuando llegaron y vieron la expresión en el rostro del Nara y, la vestimenta que llevaba puesto.

─ Temari ha sido secuestrada ─ fue la simple contestación del rubio ante las miradas interrogantes de sus colegas, quienes no hicieron nada por ocultar su sorpresa

─ ¿Por quién? ─preguntó el Akimichi

─ Por el clan Yagamu; un clan que había estado interesado en desposar a Temari tiempo atrás, con el fin de engendrar un hijo como sacrificio.

─ ¿Sacrificio? ─ esta vez fue Ino la que cuestionó.

─ Según la leyenda, un hijo con descendencia del Kazekage, debe ser sacrificado para invocar a Mondo-sama, y quien lo haga, tendrá poderes inimaginables...Claro está que solo es una leyenda…─ aclaró ─Debido a la complejidad de la situación, he decidido que esta misión de rescate será llevada a cabo por el antiguo equipo 10 ─ declaró Naruto ─ Choji, al ser enemigos de cuidado y sin saber exactamente cuántos son, necesitaremos tus habilidades para controlar a más de un individuo a la vez. Ino, por el estado avanzado de embarazo de Temari, necesito que estés a disposición si surge algún tipo de complicación; puedes llevarte cualquier medicina, herramienta u otro material de la bodega del hospital que creas necesitar. Shikamaru…─ dijo el Hokage, el estratega asintió lentamente como señal de atención ─ eres el líder de esta misión; no dejes que lo personal afecte tu juicio, ¿entendido? Es una misión del rango más alto ─ él solo asintió.

No había tiempo de avisar, ni de preparar más que lo indispensable.

─ ¡Esperen un momento! ─Shikadai, quien había estado esperando en el pasillo, entró al lugar. Observaba la escena con reproche. Estaba en riesgo la integridad de su familia y a él, ¿lo dejaban de lado? ─ Séptimo, ─dijo con determinación en su voz ─ asígneme a esta misión también.

─ Dai, esto no es un juego…─ reprendió Shikamaru. Ya era lo suficientemente mala la situación, como para arriesgar también a su primogénito.

─ Ya lo sé, ─ dijo el menor ─ pero mamá y el bebé están en peligro y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

─ Shikadai…─ advirtió nuevamente el líder del clan Nara.

─ Prometo no estorbar, séptimo… ─ volvió a decir hacia Naruto, ignorando el reclamo de su padre.

Naruto, Choji e Ino observaron a Shikamaru, expectantes. Su hijo era muy maduro para su edad, y confiaba en que se comportaría a la altura de la situación, pero seguía siendo un niño y no quería exponerlo a algo que podría afectarlo después.

Mendokusai

─ ¿Que se le va a hacer? Es hijo de Temari; incluso si le digo que no, va a encontrar la forma de ir. ─ Shikadai sonrió ─ Irás con la condición de que acatarás todas mis órdenes y te mantendrás al margen, ¿entendido? ─ él asintió.

─ No se diga más ─ declaró Naruto ─ Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho y Shikadai, su misión comienza de inmediato.

* * *

Mientras se preparaba para la misión más importante de su joven vida, Shikadai no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería su vida si su madre no volvía a casa. El primogénito del matrimonio Nara quería verla nuevamente y conocer a su hermano, especialmente, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a donde estaban.

_Un fuerte golpe le había despertado._

_Alarmado, el niño acudió al lugar donde sus padres parecían estar discutiendo y desde las sombras, presenció todo el espectáculo. Shikadai nunca había sentido tanto rechazo hacia su padre en su corta vida. Él, al igual que su madre, esperaron el día de su cumpleaños con ansias, para al final, irse a la cama con un sentimiento de decepción que no había sentido antes. Sabía que el trabajo de su padre era uno de los más importantes, pero maldición…solo pidió su atención por un día. Luego de lo que pasó en los exámenes chunin, se dio cuenta de que no podía dar por sentado las cosas. Cuando no lograba localizar a sus padres entre el caos, sintió verdadero terror de haberlos perdido y por eso, cuando se reencontró con ambos en la comodidad de su hogar, los abrazó ante la extrañada mirada de ambos, pero no le importaba; estaba realmente feliz de que estuviesen los tres sanos y salvos. Por eso, esperó su cumpleaños con ansias, pensando que una cena familiar no sería tan difícil de complacer, pero su padre le probó lo contrario. Llegaba a casa y lo primero que hacía, era desviar culpas y encima, herir a su madre con sus palabras. Esperaba que se disculpara, de rodillas si era necesario, porque si no lo hacía por voluntad propia, él lo obligaría a hacerlo._

_Escuchó como la puerta de entrada se cerraba._

_Incrédulo, pues no podía creer que su padre había tenido el descaro de irse, Shikadai se asomó a través del pasillo y confirmó que, efectivamente, su padre no estaba. El joven Nara observó cómo su madre, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, tomaba asiento y bajaba la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños_

_Lo que pasó después, era de los sucesos que más odiaba presenciar: su madre estaba llorando._

_Se paralizó. No sabía qué hacer. Era una situación totalmente desgarradora para él y aunque sentía el incesante impulso de acercarse a ella y, por lo menos, abrazarle, algo lo retenía y era el miedo a empeorar las cosas. Su pequeño debate mental duró más de lo que estimaba, pues se sobresaltó al escuchar como su madre se ponía de pie. Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y fingió que dormía. Momentos después, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y el dulce aroma de su madre inundaba el lugar. La escuchó acercarse hacia él, y como siempre hacia, revisó las ventanas y se aseguró de que estuviese bien cobijado, pero esa noche, la sintió sentarse a un lado de su cama y acariciar su cabello. Usualmente, le deseaba 'buenas noches' y le regalaba un beso en la frente o en la mejilla, dependiendo de la posición en que estaba; él sabía que tenía que ver con la discusión que acababa de presenciar._

─ _Mi pequeño Dai…─ susurró. Su voz no se escuchaba como siempre y eso solo hizo que el niño maldijera mentalmente a su padre. ─ Lo siento…_

_¿Había creído las palabras de su padre? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Por más problemática que fuese, su madre, para él, era la mejor del mundo y nunca la cambiaría._

_Temari depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su hijo, para luego salir de la habitación, sin saber que, al igual que ella, Shikadai pasaría la noche sin dormir. Al día siguiente, parecía que nada había pasado, pero el pequeño Nara sabía que tras la sonrisa amable que le dedicó su madre en el desayuno, seguían ocultas las palabras hirientes de su padre. Esperaba que se disculpara rápido o tendría que hacerle una visita a la torre del Hokage._

Su padre no fue la persona más inteligente en ese entonces, pero le demostró que había aprendido de sus errores y que su familia era su prioridad más importante. Él pensaba lo mismo y juraba que le ayudaría y traerían a los miembros restantes de su familia con bien a casa; los cuatro debían estar juntos.

* * *

─ Oye, tú…─ llamó Shozuke a uno de los guardias del lugar. Contándolo a él, el clan solo contaba con unos quince miembros y necesitaba a Mondo-sama para seguir con él mismo; todo debía salir perfecto ─ ¿cuándo vuelven los mensajeros con el…recurso?

─Se calcula que, en unas seis horas, mi señor ─ ese niño debía nacer lo más pronto posible. ─ el líder giró hacia Temari quien se encontraba combatiendo el cansancio lo mejor que podía.

─ Hubiese sido más fácil, si hubiese aceptado ser mi esposa y tener al niño como ofrenda voluntaria; tenía que irse a casar con otro…─ Por más que fuesen planes ligados a su clan, Shozuke no podía negar que parte del plan era movida por cierto deseo de venganza. Los hermanos de la Arena, especialmente, la hermana mayor, debían pagar; habían exterminado casi por completo a su clan y dejado su cuerpo seriamente lastimado, sin mencionar, que la rubia había destruido cierta parte de su orgullo y ego...

─ ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ─ el hombre se encogió de hombros.

─ Si no funciona, tendremos que sacarle al niño a la fuerza…─ dijo con notorio rencor.

Si tenía que recurrir a ese método, se aseguraría que fuese una verdadera tortura para la rubia; pagaría todas las que le hizo de una vez.

* * *

**Hola! Reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Me ha tomado más tiempo de lo normal en subirlo debido a que había cosas que no decidía si debían ir en este capítulo o dejarlo para el próximo, por lo que, el proceso hizo bastante largo. Pero, en fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a: **_Coeli Nara_** y **_Shirae_** y por sus reviews y también a los que se han unido a través de los favs y follows; significa muchísimo.**

**Como siempre, espero leerlos.**

**Sin más que decir, **

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	4. La Flor Protegida

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Su equipo estaba en las enormes puertas de Konoha mientras él, Shikadai y Mirai permanecían en silencio a unos pasos de ella. La preocupación en el rostro de los dos últimos era evidente y por más que pensara en qué decir para animarles, no podía; tenía miedo de no ser capaz de controlar su propia preocupación.

─ Shika Onīsan─ llamó la Sarutobi con ese apodo que solo utilizaba cuando estaban solos ─ Traigan a Temari Onēsan de vuelta, por favor ─ Podía notar que le molestaba no haber sido asignada a dicha misión, teniendo en cuenta lo cercana que era ella a su familia. Para ella, Temari de verdad era una hermana mayor a la que le contaba de todo y con la que se aliaba para hacer todo tipo de cosas. Y tenía miedo, cosa muy rara en ella.

─ Eso haremos; mantente al pendiente junto a Naruto por si surge alguna novedad ─ ella asintió

─ Cuídense mucho, por favor…─ les dijo a los dos, pero observando al menor de ellos, haciendo que Shikadai frunciera el ceño y Shikamaru sonriera de medio lado. Temari y su bebé debían formar parte de ese cuadro.

* * *

Aunque no lo admitiese, Shikadai se sentía algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a una misión de tan alto rango. Le calmaba un poco el estar entre conocidos, pero seguía siendo un primerizo.

─ Pendiente a la llamada, Shikadai ─ dijo Shikamaru de improvisto. Gaara y Kankuro acordaron llamarles cuando terminaran de revisar las antiguas instalaciones del clan Yagamu para avisar de la situación. Como Shikadai era el que más sabia gestionar el aparato tecnológico, Ino-Shika-Cho decidió enconmendarle esa responsabilidad.

─Si! ─ respondió

─ Vaya; Shikadai es más servicial que tú a esa edad, Shikamru ─ comentó la rubia.

─ Cállate, Ino… ─ el joven Nara sonrió ante la pequeña conversación que surgió entre el equipo que precedió al suyo. Aun podía sentir la preocupación en el ambiente, pero por lo menos, eso lo hacía más llevadero. Iba tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración en su pantalón

─ ¡La llamada! ─ ante lo dicho por el chico, el equipo se detuvo de improviso y se giró hacia el joven Nara, quien recibió la llamada y la puso en alta voz. ─ ¿Tío Gaara?

─ ¿Shikadai? ¿Qué haces...?

─Eso no es importante─ intervino Shikamaru ─ ¿Han averiguado algo?

─ Puede ser...entre las ruinas del clan, encontramos unas coordenadas que creemos son de facilidades: una cerca de Suna y otra cercana al lugar de la leyenda; Kankuro ha partido a la que se encuentra en nuestras inmediaciones; sugiero que ustedes vayan a la restante.

─Danos las coordenadas ─ Shikamaru tomó el mapa y ubicó el lugar que le indicó su cuñado. ─ Nos dirigiremos allá de inmediato. ─ Gaara asintió.

─ Temari es fuerte; no dejará que nada le pase al bebé

─Lo sé…

Y con eso, dio por terminada la llamada.

* * *

Habían partido al atardecer. Tenían viajando horas sin descanso, hasta el punto de que el sol volvería a salir pronto.

─ Vamos a descansar unas horas ─ declaró Shikamaru, deteniendo su andar.

─ Pero…─ comenzó a decir Shikadai. Al ver que su padre lo decía en serio, decidió obedecer ─ está bien…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían una improvisada fogata instalada. El lugar que Gaara había señalado, estaba a día y medio de distancia, por lo que, había un margen de tiempo en cuanto al día que la leyenda comentaba. El equipo tomaría descansos de dos horas para continuar el viaje.

─ No te preocupes, Shikadai; ya casi llegamos ─ animó Ino ─ unas pocas horas de descanso y llegaremos antes de que lo notes ─ él solo asintió. La rubia le sonrió dulcemente antes de alejarse para dejar a padre e hijo conversar con tranquilidad.

Shikamaru nunca tenía dificultad para iniciar una conversación con su hijo, pero en esos momentos, no encontraba como abordarlo.

─ Tengo miedo…─ Shikamaru observó a su hijo un tanto sorprendido. Era muy extraño escucharlo hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, después de todo ni él ni Temari eran expertos en eso.

─ Te dije que la misión…

─ No me refiero a la misión…─ dijo─ Papá... ¿y si no llegamos a tiempo? ¿Cómo haremos si perdemos a mamá... o al bebé? ¿O.…a ambos?

Shikamaru quedó mudo por unos instantes. ¿Cuantas veces desde que supo de su embarazo había pensado en aquello? Pánico lo invadía al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de perder a su problemática y en esos momentos más, ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo no nacido también, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Shikadai.

─ No los perderemos…

─ Papá…

─ Es de tu madre que estamos hablando; hasta cierto punto me preocupa más el bienestar de sus secuestradores. ─ una pequeña sonrisa surcó los labios del chico. Shikamaru se acercó a su primogénito y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo con camaradería ─ vamos a traerla a casa, Dai ─ por más que intentase ocultarlo, la debilidad de su hijo era su madre y mucho más, después del incidente de meses atrás.

─ A veces ella es...problemática, pero...así la quiero…─ respondió sinceramente ─ Sé que todo lo que hace, lo hace por nuestro bien, aunque a veces tu y yo no sepamos apreciarlo.

─ De verdad que eres maduro para tu edad…─ respondió orgulloso ─ Trata de descansar un poco, partiremos pronto ─ dijo, levantándose y alejándose unos pasos para acostarse sobre una manta.

Él sabía que Shikadai, al igual que él no dormiría, aunque se lo ordenase; por lo menos no hasta que Temari estuviese con ellos.

* * *

─ ¿De verdad crees que voy a ingerir algo que tú me ofrezcas? ─ el hombre la miró enojado

─ Tu y yo sabemos que, si no comes dañaras al bebé… ─ respondió ─ Necesito al niño, así que, por más que quiero hacerte daño, deberé esperar…─ Shozuke colocó la bandeja a su lado y abandonó el lugar. Temari observó cómo su centinela cerraba la celda; dirigió su mirada hacia los alimentos que le había traído. Se trataba de un simple caldo de lo que parecía ser pollo con un zumo que intuía era de naranja. Estaba hambrienta, pero desconfiaba de lo que podría contener; ya una vez la había emboscado con algún tipo de droga, pero siguiendo su lógica, debería ser seguro, después de todo, no podía arriesgar la integridad de su bebé porque lo necesitaba.

Además, necesitaba energía; como no contaba con su abanico, tendría que hacer los ninjutsus sin él. Con el tiempo que tenía allí, había estudiado sus alrededores y como la estratega que era, ya tenía un plan en proceso. Por lo que había visto, escapar por la única puerta de la habitación estaba totalmente descartado; los pasos de las personas que salían, tardaban un minuto para desaparecer, lo que le daba a entender que el pasillo era inmenso y que, posiblemente, existiesen diferentes caminos; su movilidad estaba muy comprometida, además de que corría el riesgo de perderse. Su escapatoria más factible era el muro que sostenía su espalda en esos momentos. Al estar apoyada en él, podía sentir los sonidos y las vibraciones del exterior, además de que supo que no era especialmente, grueso, por lo que, un ninjutsu, incluso con poco chakra, podría derrumbarlo, pero aun no tenía suficiente como para eso. No le quedaba de otra que esperar. Mientras lo hacía, utilizaba una técnica que Sakura le había enseñado años atrás cuando esperaba a Shikadai y que le había recordado cuando anunció su segundo embarazo, y consistía en transmitirle parte de su chakra al pequeño en su vientre para agregar una especie de barrera que le protegiera de impactos fuertes; toda kunoochi, por su estilo de vida, debía aprenderlo por si acaso. Y aunque Temari sabía que esto atrasaba sus planes, era un retraso necesario.

* * *

Desde pequeños, los hermanos Sabaku No aprendieron a controlar sus emociones para que el enemigo no tuviera ningún tipo de oportunidad de utilizarlos en su contra y funcionaba… la mayoría de las veces. Mantenían un silencio tenso, como siempre pasaba cuando el bienestar de Temari se encontraba en peligro. Odiaban cada momento de la situación y es que, aunque la rubia era la mayor de los tres, era la más sobreprotegida. Era la princesa de su Reino, una flor que debían de cuidar...Por eso, al ver aquella insignia, el pánico se apoderó de ellos, al recordar aquella fatídica noche donde casi la dañan de la peor manera bajo sus narices.

─ ¿_Que ha pasado? _─_ preguntó Baki llegando a la habitación, guiado por el estruendo escuchado hace minutos _─_ ¡Temari! _─_ dijo arrodillándose frente a los hermanos _─_ Gaara, ¿qué le pasó? _─_ pero el kazekage no respondía. Baki, trató de tomar a la alumna que consideraba su hija en brazos, pero Gaara no le dejó. _─_ No le haré daño…_─_ él le observó por unos instantes, pero no la soltó._

─ _Kankuro fue por ayuda…_─_ fue su simple respuesta. El sensei podía contar con una mano las veces que vio a Gaara con esa expresión perdida en el rostro; el miedo plasmado en su mirada. Temari no solo era su hermana mayor, era una de las únicas personas en la vida del kazekage que jamás se atrevió a tratarle como un monstruo. Él la amaba y Baki sabía que no había forma, por lo menos, de momento, de que dejara que alguien más la tuviese, así que, tuvo que revisar los signos vitales de la rubia ante la atenta mirada del joven._

─ Partiré de inmediato, Gaara ─ el pelirrojo solo asintió, viendo como su hermano se alejaba del lugar. Tal vez no lo demostrara, Kankuro tampoco lo hacía, pero estaban aterrados ante la posibilidad de perder a Temari y al pequeño que esperaba: su segundo sobrino o sobrina.

_Ver a Teamri inconsciente e indefensa en una cama, era una vista extraña. A ambos lados de la cama, ambos hermanos observaban a la rubia como pidiendo que despertara. Ya había pasado un día y seguía igual. Por más que los ninjas médicos dijeran que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su organismo expulsara la droga, Kankuro estaba a punto de maldecir a todo el maldito mundo que le dijese que eso era normal._

─ _Deberías decir algo...es extraño verte tan callado…_─_ intervino el kazekage._

─ _No creo que sea un momento de celebrar…_

─ _Estoy de acuerdo, pero tal vez, si dices algo estúpido o riñes con ella, se despierte...no le gusta perder un argumento contigo…_

_Por más que Gaara fuese la máxima autoridad de Sunagakure, momentos y comentarios así le recordaba que seguía siendo su hermano menor y como es natural, esperaba que los mayores resolvieran la situación de cierta manera._

─ _Hay que escuchar cosas, eh… _─_ respondió. _─_ Créeme, que, si eso influyera, estaría despierta entregando abanicazos a diestra y siniestra por estar de quejicas a su alrededor _─_ ambos sonrieron débilmente, pero al final, no fue suficiente para aminorar la carga de la situación._

─ _Me siento culpable; debí ver sus intenciones y no dejar que se quedara… _─_ Kankuro sabía que eso no era verdad. Gaara solía culparse por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso no era algo que agradase al Sabaku No_

─_No es tu culpa…_

_Esa respuesta vino como un susurro, pero para los hermanos Sabaku No fue como si un peso se quitara de encima_

─Onēsan_…_─_ dijo Gaara. Eran contadas las ocasiones en la que la llamaba así._

─_Hola… _─_ Tanto Kankuro como Gaara se acercaron para quedar frente a ella. _─_ No me miren así; ni que me estuviera muriendo…_

_Esperó algún comentario mal sonante de Kankuro y un simple asentimiento de Gaara, pero para su sorpresa, sus hermanos se abalanzaron sobre ella en un abrazo. Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto; los dos se aferraban a ella como si su vida dependiese de aquello mientras temblaban levemente._

─_Sé que te gustan las bromas pesadas, pero te has pasado…_─_ dijo Kankuro. Temari solo pudo abrazarlos mientras sonreía tiernamente ante lo antes dicho._

No podían darse el lujo de perderla; no sabían que harían si Temari no volvía a casa.

* * *

Temari se sobresaltó al sentir pasos acercarse en la oscuridad. Tomando como referencia la cena que le habían traído, calculaba que apenas estaba amaneciendo, o por lo menos eso intuía pues al haberse quedado dormida, perdió la noción del tiempo.

─ ¿Esta despierta, princesa? ─ como odiaba que la llamara así…

─ ¿Qué quieres, imbécil? ─ él sonrió, lo que causó un escalofrío en la rubia.

─ Pues…─comenzó a decir. La princesa del viento observó cómo dos guardias se acercaron a la celda junto a un anciano con bata blanca. No lo demostró, pero estaba aterrada y más al ver como todos los presentes ingresaban al lugar; la rubia tocó su vientre de manera inconsciente. ─ vinimos a hacer un chequeo de rutina…─ su intento por levantarse fue en vano. Los guardias se arrodillaron a cada lado y tomaron a la rubia de los brazos.

─ ¡Suéltenme! ─ expresó forcejando.

─ Le recomiendo que no haga movimientos bruscos; en su estado avanzado de embarazo, el bebé se podría ver afectado…─ respondió el anciano. Sin pedir permiso, el anciano comenzó a inspeccionar su abultado vientre.

─ ¡Quíteme las manos de encima! ─ chilló furiosa.

─ Tranquila, soy un ninja medico

─ ¡Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo! ─ respondió. Los guardias que la mantenían prisionera, afianzaron su agarre sobre ella, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento

─ Tranquila...están en buenas manos…─ se burló Shozuke ante la furiosa kunoichi. Temari no pudo hacer mucho mientras el medico parecía comprobar la integridad de su embarazo; se acercó a su vientre y pegó su oreja al mismo, en un intento de escuchar los latidos del bebé. La Nara supo que este médico era de los locales que aparecían en aldeas pequeñas y que no tenían ni la mitad de los conocimientos que los de Konoha.

─ Todo se escucha en orden; podemos proseguir...

─ ¿Proseguir? ¿De qué…? ─ pero Temari no pudo terminar la oración. El anciano reunió una especie de chakra en su mano y lo presionó sobre el vientre de la rubia, quien chilló con sorpresa y cierta carga de incomodidad. ─ ¡¿Qué hizo?!

─ Di un estímulo para que entraras en labor de parto. ─ Temari abrió los ojos en pánico.

El médico y los guardias se alejaron de ella, para luego salir de la celda. Shozuke se mantuvo allí, mirándola con burla y con claro sentido de superioridad sobre la mujer, quien ahora se encontraba con sus dos manos sobre su vientre. Al final, el hombre se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y tomando su rostro bruscamente con una mano

─ Como hay algo de tiempo, le dije que te diera solo impulso para verte pasar por un parto largo, doloroso y posiblemente mortal para ti ─ respondió ante la mirada de odio que le profesaba la rubia. Temari sintió una molestia en su bajo vientre y no pudo disimular la irritación en su rostro ─ Me encanta esa expresión de dolor; esto será divertido ─ y, sin previo aviso, le propinó una bestial bofetada a la rubia. Satisfecho consigo mismo, se incorporó y se alejó de ella, dejando a la señora Nara con un notorio moretón en su mejilla y un trabajo de parto iniciado.

─ Shikamaru, apúrate….

* * *

**Hola! Reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a: **_Shirae_** por el review y también a los que se han unido a través de los favs y follows; significa muchísimo. **

**Como siempre, no sean tímidos; ¡espero leerlos! Ayuda mucho a la hora de preparar el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir, **

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	5. Culpa

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ _¡Sakura! ─ llamó en cuanto entró al hospital._

─ _Gracias al cielo que llegaste…__─ respondió con preocupación en su voz._

─ _¿__Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? ─ respondió frenético. Estaba lleno de polvo, con algunas hojas entre sus ropas. Había llegado junto a Naruto al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la misión diplomática cuando recibió aquella llamada; no podía esperar por el transporte del Hokage cuando la frase: "Necesito que vengas; Temari está en estado crítico en el hospital" había paralizado cada fibra de su ser._

─ _Shikadai la encontró ardiendo en fiebre, inconsciente y alrededor de unos pedazos de cristal…─él palideció._

─ _¿__Ella trató de…?_

─ _¡__No! ─ respondió rápidamente ─ Ella no atentó contra su vida; ¿crees a Temari capaz de eso? ─ preguntó con reproche._

─ _¡__Es que no entiendo qué pasó! La última vez que la vi estaba bien…_

─ _O aparentaba estar bien…─ el Nara quedó de piedra─ Shikamaru, ella tiene una septicemia originada por una neumonía. ─ explicó Sakura ─ Está al borde de un choque séptico: debe tener días enferma…─ la declaración le cayó como balde de agua fría. Sentía que parte de esto era su culpa; por su constante ausencia. Temari se encargaba de Shikadai, lo sustituía como su representante en asuntos de clan, iba a misiones, era representante de Suna en ciertos asuntos, se encargaba de la casa...ella lo hacía todo y conociéndola, debió de haber renegado su salud a segundo plano_

─ _Pero... ¿estará bien? ─ ella le observó con tristeza._

─ _Si te dije que vinieras, es porque no lo sé, además…─ comenzó a decir ─ la situación es más complicada por el embarazo. Las medicinas…─ Shikamaru puso su mano sobre el hombre de la pelirrosa, atónito y con un nuevo sentimiento de desesperación en su ser ─ ¿Shikamaru?_

─ _Ella está…─ debía ser una pesadilla._

─ _Así que tú tampoco lo sab__í__as…_

─ _No solo la vida de su problemática estaba en riesgo, la de su pequeño también…_

─ ¡Shikamaru! ─ chilló Ino, trayéndolo a la realidad ─ !Baja de las nubes!

─ Estoy aquí, mujer; solo pensaba.

─ ¿En qué?

─ En que avanzaremos hasta que el sol se oculte; descansaremos otro par de horas y seguiremos camino de noche ─ respondió ─ es arriesgado andar en la oscuridad, pero para llegar al amanecer, tendremos que hacerlo. ─ razonó. Si fuese por él, no haría ningún tipo de pausa e iría directo a su destino, pero sabía que eso sería contraproducente si llegaban a tener a algún tipo de enfrentamiento. ─ Sigamos…

─ ¡Hai! ─ respondió el equipo.

Por más que lo negara, sus recuerdos lo estaban envolviendo por completo

_Shikamaru hizo algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía: Fumar. La situación lo estaba superando con creces...Le dijo a Sakura que le diera un momento antes de permitirle entrar al lugar donde estaba su familia, porque sí, toda su familia estaba allí, ya que, Shikadai, no se había apartado de Temari. Por más que Sakura y los demás ninjas médicos trataron de persuadir al joven Nara, se negó a dejarla sola, cosa que lo enorgulleció profundamente, pero también le obligaba a calmarse antes de enfrentarlo, organizando sus ideas en el proceso._

_Suspiró con tristeza._

_¿Por qué Temari no le dijo que estaba embarazada? ¿En tan malos términos estaban para ese gigantesco error de comunicación? ¿Acaso pensaba que él no querría a ese bebé? Negó con la cabeza. Su problemática nunca hubiese puesto en riesgo la vida de su bebé así; estaba convencido de que ella tampoco sabía de su estado. _

_Le dio una última bocanada al cigarro, para luego apagarlo. Caminó nuevamente por las instalaciones del hospital y se dirigió a la habitación donde Sakura le dijo estaría su familia. _

─ _Tranquilízate, Shikamaru…─ se dijo a sí mismo. No podía permitirse derrumbarse frente a su hijo. Giró la perilla y, como esperó, su corazón se estrujó al verla así, más aun, al ver como su hijo se aferraba a ella como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer. La imagen que veía de su fuerte y aguerrida kunoichi fue un golpe directo: las vendas en sus brazos y rostro, donde los vidrios de la jarra rota sobre la que se desplomó, le habían herido, los cables se incrustaban en sus brazos, la máscara le brindaba el oxígeno que le hacía falta…Estaba aterrado, pero quería mantener la fe, tenía que confiar en su esposa. _

_Después de todo, Temari era luchadora por naturaleza._

─ _Me sorprende verte aquí…y oliendo a cigarro…─ Shikadai ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Su comentario inicial le hirió bastante._

─ _Claro que vendría y…lo siento__… _─ el niño se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

─ _Tenía mis dudas al ver cómo te fuiste de viaje con la clara intención de no despedirte de nosotros; si no es por Boruto, no me entero_

─ _Lo siento…─él solo negó._

─ _Ya no importa…─ Shikamaru tomó una silla cercana y se sentó en el lado opuesto a su primogénito y lo imitó, tomando la mano libre de su problemática. Se sentía tan culpable de pensar que se desplomó, totalmente sola en su hogar, pensando que él era infeliz con ella. Como quisiera poder retractarse de sus crueles palabras. ─ ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soy muy inocente en ese aspecto._

─ ¿_A qué te refieres?_

─ _A veces...no soy el mejor de los hijos…─ dijo con culpa ─ Soy muy desconsiderado con ella y hasta a veces mal agradecido ─ admitió y Shikamaru no pudo contradecirle. Shikadai era igual a él a su edad, por lo que, podría llegar a ser bastante grosero y hasta odioso cuando se trataba de recibir afecto y, lamentablemente, Temari era una madre cariñosa y afectuosa. Por más que ella no lo demostrara, los rechazos del niño le dolían. ─ Mamá es problemática, pero se preocupa por nosotros y siempre hace todo para que estemos bien…_

_Como odiaba ver a su muchacho triste. _

_No mentía cuando decía que Temari y Shikadai eran su debilidad._

─ _Estará__ bien, Dai; tu madre es extremadamente fuerte…_

─ ¿_Y el bebé, papá? ¿También lo es?_

─ Shikamaru ─ el Nara observó a su mejor amigo. Había acelerado el paso para colocarse a su lado ─ Sé que es difícil en esta situación, pero debes concentrarte

─ Lo estoy

─ Tu y yo sabemos que no. ─ respondió ─ No puedo decir que entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero sé cómo eres cuando tus emociones te controlan; debes pensar que Shikadai está aquí y te necesita al cien por ciento ─ Shikamaru suspiró.

─ Chōji, sabes todo lo que Temari y yo hemos pasado…

─ Lo sé, pero…

─ Cuando perdimos aquel embarazo, la tristeza y la culpa que Temari sintió fue tan devastadora que de verdad pensé que no valía la pena volver a intentarlo, pero… ─ un nudo se le instaló en la garganta─; hemos luchado por este bebé, como familia, incluso cuando estuvimos a punto de perderlos a ambos meses atrás, no dejó de luchar. ─ explicó. Sentía el ardor en sus ojos ─ Necesito recuperarla; la necesito...a ella y a mi bebé. ─ no sabe cómo lo hizo, pero aguantó las lágrimas.

Solo por Shikadai

─Ino y yo estamos aquí y sabes que daremos todo para traer a Temari y al bebé con bien, pero por favor, no tomes toda la responsabilidad para ti solo; somos un equipo. ─ el simplemente asintió.

─Trataré… ─ respondió.

Nadie podía entenderlo si no había estado en su situación.

* * *

_A base de puro instinto, había logrado salir de la cama. No entendía como un simple resfriado evolucionó para ser algo tan debilitante._ ─ _Maldición…─ susurró mientras se apoyaba de las paredes. La cabeza parecía querer estallarle, su cuerpo completo dolía en agonía, estaba mareada, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y a duras penas podía respirar; sabía que algo grave le ocurría. _

_Habían pasado cinco días desde aquella pelea y no tenía noticias de él. Había aparentado que todo iba bien para que Shikadai no se preocupase, además de atender los asuntos del clan y los suyos propios de kunoichi. No había estado ni comiendo ni durmiendo bien, por lo que, intuía que eso debía haberle dado fuerza a lo que ella sabía había evolucionado más allá de un simple resfriado ─ ¿Shikadai? ─ llamó en un susurro con la esperanza de que estuviese aun en casa, pero fue en vano. Deambuló prácticamente a ciegas, tratando de llegar al teléfono para pedir ayuda; por más orgullosa que fuera, debía admitir que no podía sola con lo que sea que tenía._

_No llegó lejos. _

_El sonido de vidrio romperse cerca de ella, le hizo perder la concentración, haciendo que su apoyo fallara y cayera sobre el objeto no identificado que, al parecer, ella había roto. Gimió al sentir los pequeños cristales abriéndose paso a través de su piel. Intento levantarse, pero no pudo; su cuerpo no le respondía y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que la oscuridad comenzara a envolverla._

─ _Shika…maru…─ fue su último suspiro antes de perder a la conciencia._

Se sentía exactamente igual de indefensa como aquella vez.

Una ligera contracción trajo a Temari a la realidad. Las leves molestias del principio se transformaron en pequeñas contracciones que se hacían notar. Rogaba para poder escapar antes de que entrara realmente en labor de parto; no podía permitir que se llevaran a su hijo.

─ Hola, princesa…

─ Imbécil…─ respondió a la figura de pie en la entrada de la celda

─ Tan aguerrida como siempre…─ Shozuke entró al lugar y se agachó frente a ella, tomando su rostro fuertemente ─ Hubieses sido la mujer perfecta para mí; te hubiese domesticado...todo un reto…─ la rubia observó cómo el rostro del hombre se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo, por lo que, por instinto, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. El hombre enfureció, por lo que, sin pensarlo demasiado, le devolvió el golpe, provocando un chillido de dolor en la mujer. Volvió a tomar su rostro con más salvajismo. ─ Te he dicho que no te equivoques; no me hagas perder la paciencia ─ Temari le devolvió la mirada, desafiante y sin una pizca de miedo; no se mostraría débil ante ese patán. ─ Vas a hacer que se me olvidé tu estado…─ se alejó de ella y desapareció a través del pasillo.

La kunoichi podía saborear la sangre en su boca. No dudaba que tuviese varios moretones en su mejilla, en brazos y piernas pues el hombre se había encargado de usarla como bolsa de boxeo, cuidando de nunca golpearla en o cerca del vientre. Ella sabía que seguía resentido por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás y más aún porque, a pesar del poder que tenía ante ella en esos momentos, Temari no había demostrado en ningún tipo de intención de dar su brazo a torcer; no había rogado, ni suplicado...nada y eso no le agradaba al líder del clan.

─ Maldito idiota…─ susurró la rubia. Respiró hondo y procuró tranquilizarse; su bebé no debía sentir ningún tipo de estrés por ese indeseable.

No había reunido el suficiente chakra como para escapar, por lo que, no le quedaba de otra que esperar, a pesar de que sabía que sería peor. Esos lunáticos habían iniciado el trabajo de parto y el dolor incrementaría gradualmente con el tiempo.

No le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir aferrándose a la esperanza de que debían estar buscándola. Su vago debía estar moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlos, así que, ella también pondría de su parte. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Shikamaru en la búsqueda del segundo hijo, ella no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su bebé.

_Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Temari despertó. Con cierta pereza, la cual juraba había adquirido de su esposo, se sentó en la cama. Realmente, se sorprendió de escuchar a su marido llegar, pues con todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses con la reconstrucción de todo el desastre que fueron los exámenes chunin, vivía prácticamente en la Torre del Hokage._

_Sintió el peso de Shikamaru en su lado del colchón, seguido de un tierno beso en su cuello._

─ _¿Shikamaru? ─ pero él la silenció._

─ _Solo un minuto…─ respondió. Podía ver su sonrisa a través de la oscuridad. ─ Ahora sí ─ se acercó a la mesita de noche y le extendió algo que al principio no supo identificar ─ Feliz casi cumpleaños, problemática. ─ Temari parpadeó, incrédula ante lo que escuchaba. _

─ _¿Tu…?_

─ _Tardé más en llegar porque no encontraba tus castañas favoritas; tu verdadero regalo te lo daré mañana ─ respondió, extendiéndole el pequeño paquete. La rubia se sentó en la cama, aun anonadada. Simplemente no podía creer que lo recordó. Sonrió. Acarició el rosto del Consejero con ternura y sin poder evitarlo, lo besó en los labios. No era el más romántico de todos (ella tampoco lo era), pero se encargaba de demostrarle cuanto significaba para él, a su manera ─ Problemática, vas a tener que detenerte si quieres dormir esta noche…─ ella sonrió con ganas. Por más que fuese un genio, Temari tenía la capacidad de ponerlo en jaque con tan solo un beso._

─_Una noche que no durmamos no hará daño…─ respondió pícaramente. Hacía tiempo que no tenían intimidad y ella no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión. Lo tomó del cuello y sin dejarlo reaccionar del todo, lo arrastró hacia el abismo de la lujuria y el deseo._

_No se preocuparon por lo que el día después podría traer; había pasado tanto tiempo desde que compartieron cierta intimidad como pareja sin las prisas. Ambos sintieron algo diferente en aquella ocasión, como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraban luego de años de no verse, hambrientos por amar al otro y demostrarle que nada había cambiado con el tiempo. Shikamaru se tomó su tiempo, haciéndole recordar por qué no podría amar a otro hombre en su vida; Temari lo consintió, validando el por qué él había caído rendido a sus pies tantos años atrás. _

_Ambos sabían que algo cambiaría después de aquella noche._

_A la mañana siguiente, aun con los ojos cerrados, Temari sonrió al sentir una sutil caricia en su rostro._

─ _Vaga…─escuchó que le dijo, haciendo que abriera el par de orbes aquamarina: un sonriente Shikamaru le recibió. _

─ _Eres realmente apuesto con el pelo suelto._

─_Tu eres ardiente de todas las maneras…─ rebatió. Se acercó a ella y le besó tiernamente ─ Feliz cumpleaños, princesa. ─ tomó algo entre las sábanas y lo colocó entre ellos para que Temari pudiese verlo._

─ _Eso es…_

─ _Lo mandé a hacer después de los exámenes chunin; todo lo ocurrido me hizo reflexionar ─ Temari observó la pulsera que contenía dos dijes: las insignias de Konoha y Suna ─ Recordé cómo eran las cosas hace tiempo atrás. Konoha y Suna se unieron de una manera insospechada en tiempos tensos y nosotros somos la prueba de aquello ─ dijo ─ Nuestra familia no pertenece solamente al clan Nara y a Konoha, también lo hace a Sunagakure y a los Sabaku No; nuestro hijo es ciudadano de dos naciones a las que ama. Sé que tú también recordaste los tiempos de guerra y tu papel en la misma; supuse que te sentirías nostálgica, así que, pensé que un pequeño presente que representara la alianza, te animaría_

─ _Nunca te comenté al respecto_

─_Eventualmente lo harías, solo que te tomas un poco más de tiempo que yo. ─ respondió ─ Aunque no soy buen punto de comparación; con solo mirarme, me haces confesar_

_Ella solo atinó a reír._

_¿Qué se supone que debía responder? Estaba conmovida y solo podía pensar en que amaba a este hombre con su vida. Tomó la pulsera y se la colocó. Se le enseñó al Nara y para su sorpresa, él le enseñó una idéntica que estaba usando._

─ _Gracias, Shika ─ respondió mientras se acurrucaba a él. Shikamaru la envolvió entre sus brazos._

Y pensar que en esa noche concibieron a su segundo bebé…

Si miraba en retrospectiva, debía darle crédito a su marido por sacar el tiempo para su cumpleaños y no debió sacarle en cara lo de Shikadai, pero es que no soportó que lo dejase plantado, especialmente, al ver cuanta ilusión tenía su hijo al respecto.

─ _No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que venga de camino…─ trató Ino de animar al muchacho ─ Ya debo irme; Sai e Inojin me tienen preparada una fiesta sorpresa._

─ _¿__Cómo lo sabes si es sorpresa? ─ preguntó Temari. Ella se encogió de hombros_

─ _Son un libro abierto para mí. ─ respondió ─ Nos vemos luego; Felicidades de nuevo, Shikadai_

─ _A ti también, tía Ino…─ respondió con cierto tono de decepción que Temari identificó de inmediato. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y la fe que había puesto en que Shikamaru, aunque fuese se dignara a llamar a su hijo, se había esfumado. ¡Por Dios, su propio cumpleaños fue el día anterior! Fue a la torre del Hokage personalmente para felicitarlo y dejarle el pastel que había horneado para él, pero no lo encontró. No tuvo otra opción que dejárselo con uno de los jounin; él muy cínico ni siquiera se dignó a llamarle para agradecerle...pero lo dejó pasar. Sabía que estaba ocupado, ¡pero demonios! De verdad pensó que no se olvidaría de Shikadai…─ Me voy a dormir; gracias por la cena, mamá…_

─ _Pero...espera un poco más, de seguro…_

─ _No va a venir…─ escuchar el grado de decepción en su voz, hizo que una furia asesina corriera por sus venas y Shikamaru sería su destinatario._

Una contracción la atacó de repente, más fuerte y duradera que la última. Algo en su pecho se retorció, provocándole una tos seca que trató de contener con una de sus manos. Cuando el episodio terminó, la rubia observó con horror el líquido rojo en la palma de su mano.

Se aterró.

"_Como hay algo de tiempo, le dije que te diera solo impulso para verte pasar por un parto largo, doloroso y posiblemente mortal para ti"_

¿Qué le habían hecho esos sujetos?

* * *

**Hola! Se me hizo un poco tarde; el trabajo me lo ****complicó**** bastante, pero por lo menos, pude mantener mas o menos el ritmo. Gracias a todos por los nuevos favs y follows y a: **_MikiLovesShikaTema, Shirae, Guest_** y **_Abril Elena_ **por los reviews en el capitulo anterior; un muy buen impulso para seguir con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero de ****corazón**** que les haya gustad y espero que no sean ****tímidos**** y me dejen saber que les ha parecido.**

**Sin mas nada que agregar,**

**Cuidense,**

**Bye!**


	6. Familia

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Como hicieron la vez anterior, el equipo InoShikaCho más Shikadai, se detuvo ante la llamada entrante de Gaara.

─ ¿Alguna novedad? ─ preguntó Shikamaru en el momento en que se inició la conversación.

─Kankuro encontró a uno de los hombres del clan Yagamu; lo interrogamos y nos proporcionó información valiosa.

─ Temari está en la ubicación a la que se dirigen ─ explicó Kankuro ─ Por su avanzado estado de embarazo, no quisieron arriesgarse a llevarla muy lejos.

─ Como, al parecer, ellos no confían en la ubicación que interpretaron de la leyenda, han creado una especie de altar a base de ninjutsus para llevarlo a cabo. ─ respondió.

─ ¿Cómo lograron infiltrarse en Konoha?

─ Como les había comentado, este clan era conocido por sus avanzadas técnicas de espionaje. Aprovecharon todo el fiasco de los exámenes chunin para infiltrarse en puestos que se requerían como carpinteros, constructores, y demás empleos relacionados, con el propósito obtener información de Konoha, pero al enterarse del embarazo de Temari, tomaron otro enfoque ─ respondió.

─ El líder quiso matar dos pájaros de un tiro: llevar a cabo la leyenda y vengarse de Temari…; según lo que nos dijo el shinobi que capturamos, esto último estaba siendo planeado, pero el embarazo adelantó todo el proceso.

Shikamaru respiró sonoramente, en un intento en vano de controlarse.

─ En fin, ─ intervino Gaara ─decidimos ir personalmente a su ubicación. Usaré mi arena como medio de transporte para reducir el tiempo de viaje; cualquier novedad, llámenos a este número.

Y sin más, terminó la llamada.

─ Sigamos ─ fue la simple orden del líder. Su equipo obedeció.

* * *

Mientras salían por las enormes puertas de Sunagakure, Gaara parecía estar en una especie de trance.

─ Gaara… ─ llamó Kankuro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos ─ Tranquilízate…─ y solo allí, el kazekage fue consciente de su entorno y de cómo, a cada movimiento que hacía, la arena a su alrededor reaccionaba. Era extraño para él, perder cierto control sobre su chakra.

─ Me disculpo…

─ No deberías…

Pues estaba igual o peor que él.

Desde que se enteraron del secuestro, ambos vivían con el constante pánico de no saber que podrían estar haciéndole a su adorada hermana. Ellos de antemano sabían de lo que eran capaz esos individuos y les aterraba la idea de que no pudiesen llegar a tiempo. Perderla a ella y a su sobrinito por nacer, sería algo con lo que dudaban podrían vivir, especialmente, el Kazekage, quien no podía controlar los recuerdos del pasado. Cuando aún era un niño sediento de sangre, de sus dos hermanos, Temari, de alguna forma que no entendía hasta la fecha, fue la única que demostró tener esperanzas en él.

_Gaara no entendía la razón detrás de celebrar un cumpleaños. Celebrar el día donde llegaste a un mundo lleno de odio y rencor, no era nada que él catalogase como importante. Baki, Kankuro y Temari, estaban en la sala de estar, compartiendo una torta en honor al cumpleaños de esa última. Platicaban y deseaban buenos deseos a la chica que acababa de cumplir catorce años y él, siendo sincero, le daba igual. Para él, tanto Temari como Kankuro sentían que no tenían otra opción que lidiar con 'su hermanito', por lo que, él tomaba la misma actitud. Pasó de largo por la 'celebración' y se dirigió hacia su alcoba, sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

_No pasó media hora antes de que escuchara un toque en su puerta. Como era costumbre, no respondió, pensando que eso sería suficiente para que la persona detrás de la puerta se fuese, pero no, la puerta se abrió después del segundo toque._

─ _¿Gaara?_

─ ¿_Quién te dio permiso para entrar? _─_ preguntó aun de espaldas._

─ _Perdón...es que toqué y…_

─ _Debiste irte…_

_Se creó un pequeño silencio._

─ _Yo solo…_─_ pero no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir de improvisto, una tormenta de agujas de arena sobre ella. Se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún quejido de molestia, a pesar de que el ataque le había provocado muchas heridas._

─ ¿_Tu solo que…? _─_ dijo volteándose para encararla con su típico semblante y listo para atacarla nuevamente._

_Pero no pudo._

_¿Y cómo hacerlo? Su hermana, ahora con la ropa rasgada y ensangrentada, sostenía contra sí, una rebanada de pastel…para él._

─ _Yo...te guardé esto…_─_ respondió mientras le extendía la porción de pastel _─_ Sé que te incomodan las reuniones, así que…_─ _Gaara se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de interpretar todo lo que observaba _─_ Te lo dejaré aquí, por si te apetece después. _─_ El siguió sin contestar, por lo que, ella dejó el pastel sobre la cama y se dispuso a irse. Algunas de sus heridas eran profundas, lo que, le dificultó un poco el caminar, pero, aun así, no se quejó, confundiendo más aun a su hermano menor._

─ ¿_Por qué? _─_ preguntó en ese tono monótono que tanto miedo infundía en los demás, pero al cual Temari no reaccionaba como se supone debería._

─ _Pensé que te agradaría…_

─ _No hablo del pastel…_

_Temari se giró como pudo, y le sonrió a su hermano._

─ _Porque eres mi hermanito, y te quiero…_

─ _Soy un monstruo_

─ _Claro que no, eres...Gaara _─_ olvidando su intención de irse, pensando que de alguna manera había logrado un avance con su hermano, Temari trató de acercarse a él, pero Gaara, por instinto, lanzó un violento ataque hacia ella, golpeándola en el vientre y enviándola duramente contra la puerta._

─ _Vete…_─_ dijo simplemente_

─ _Pero…_

─ _Ahora…_

_La mirada triste que le dedicó la chica desde el suelo, causó que algo dentro de él, se retorciera: la que supuestamente era su hermana, desde pequeños, nunca le había rechazado como tal; se mantenía neutral, más por órdenes que por voluntad propia, según lo que había podido observar, por lo que, su actitud le confundía._

_Con dificultad, Temari se puso de pie y salió de la habitación._

─ _¡__Temari! _─_ escuchó a su otro hermano llamarle_─_ ¡Te dije que era una mala idea! _─_ regañó, ayudando a su hermana a mantenerse de pie. _─_ ¡Mira cómo te dejó!_ _─ella no respondió._ ─_Ese pequeño monstruo... ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! _

─ _¡No lo llames así!_

─ _Encima de que te ayudo, lo defiendes a él...si serás…_

─ _Vámonos__ ya…_

_Gaara, quien había escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta, observó la rebanada de pastel, totalmente confundido por la actitud que profesaba la que se suponía, era su hermana mayor._

En esa ocasión, comenzó a sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no fue hasta los exámenes chunin y su posterior encuentro con Naruto que terminó por cambiar su perspectiva. Todos eran unos niños en ese entonces y ninguno era culpable de la situación en la que los adultos responsables, los habían colocado.

─ Voy a matarlo…─ dijo Kankuro sin detener su andar.

─Lo mataremos juntos…

El silencio los envolvió por varios minutos.

─ No merece esto; no es justo…─ comentó el marionetista ─ Estaba tan feliz por su embarazo, ¿por qué…?

─ No te martirices, Kankuro…

─ ¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! ─ exclamó ─ Es nuestra hermana; nuestro deber es protegerla, ¿por qué siempre…? ─ Gaara se detuvo en seco, interrumpiendo las palabras de su hermano mayor.

─ Hablas como si Temari fuese una chica débil…

─ No es eso; está embarazada…

─ Déjame recordarte que, aun esperando a Shikadai, su abanico era muy certero.

─ Sé que tratas de animarme, pero esto no funciona así….

─ _No lo hagas, Temari…no quiere que lo molesten…─trató de detener Kankuro a la rubia. Desde que habían llegado de la nefasta invasión a Konoha, Gaara se había encerrado en su habitación. Entre la muerte de su padre, la tensa situación que tenían con Konoha y la sorpresiva disculpa del más pequeño, Temari y Kankuro no sabían bien cómo proceder o, por lo menos, qué esperar. _

─ _No puedo ignorarlo; es nuestro hermano…Necesito saber si está bien…_

─_No, Temari…─ pero era tarde. La rubia volvió a tocar._

─ _Gaara, ¿todo en orden? ─ no obtuvo respuesta ─ ¿Gaara?_

─ _¿Ves? No quiere hablar, mejor…_

_Otro toque en la puerta._

─ _Gaara, por favor…sal…─ al escuchar lo quebrada que se escuchó la voz de su hermana, Kankuro se paralizó por unos instantes: estaba llorando._

─ _Temari…no llores, yo…─trató de decir Kankuro, pero se detuvo pues no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Odiaba que Temari llorara, era débil ante las lágrimas de su hermana mayor. ─ Tal vez, después, Gaara…_

─ _¡No! ─ exclamó, asustando al marionetista ─ ¡Siempre decimos lo mismo! Han pasado años…no quiero seguir viviendo así ─ respondió ─ Gaara es nuestro hermano y no debe vivir en soledad, debe estar con nosotros…y más ahora que…─ apretó los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. La muerte de su padre le había dolido, pues a pesar de que no había sido el mejor en los últimos años, seguía siendo su padre, el hombre que le dio la vida y, de cierta manera lo extrañaría, pero, sobre todo, significaba que estaban ellos tres contra el mundo. ─ ¡Gaara, por favor, sal…! ─ Kankuro observó impotente como Temari caía de rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos._

─Temari…

─ _Ustedes…son muy importantes para mi…son lo único que me queda…─ no podía verla así_

─ _Demonios…─ susurró el marionetista. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó dos veces. ─ Gaara, si no sales, te sacaré a la fuerza. _

─ _Kankuro…─ Temari levantó la vista._

─ _Temari ha esperado por mucho tiempo y merece que al menos, le abras la maldita puerta ─ respondió ─ Además… a mí también me gustaría que salieras…para hablar_

_Pasó lo que pareció una eternidad, pero por fin, la puerta fue abierta. Ante ellos, estaba el menor de los tres, observándolos con tristeza. Se arrodilló frente a su hermana y para su sorpresa, comenzó a llorar. ─ Lo siento, __onēsan, onīsan …lo siento… __─ escucharlo llamarlos de esa manera, causó un remolino de emociones en ellos. El Gaara que jamás los reconoció como hermanos, los había aceptado. _

_Entre lágrimas, Temari sonrió, mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo que Kankuro secundó de inmediato._

─ _No te preocupes, enano: borrón y cuenta nueva…─ no pudo evitar llorar junto a ellos; el futuro se veía menos aterrador si estaban los tres juntos._

─ Está embarazada ─ volvió a repetir ─ ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo ocurrido meses atrás? Si algo le llega a pasar al bebé, ella…

─Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

_En el momento que recibieron la llamada de Shikadai, los hermanos Sabaku No dejaron a Baki a cargo y partieron a Konoha. Incluso con lo avanzada que se encontraba la tecnología, el viaje tomo día y medio, tiempo que pareció eterno para ambos hermanos. El mismo tiempo que, al llegar al hospital, pareció detenerse. Ver a Temari en semejante condición, fue un verdadero balde de agua fría para ellos, pero fue aún peor, cuando se enteraron de que la vida de un segundo ser también peligraba: la de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y el entrenamiento psicológico, mantuvieron la calma para poyar a los hombres Nara._

─ _Shikamaru, esto no fue tu culpa… ─ dijo Gaara _

_Estaban en el jardín del hospital, donde los hermanos arrastraron a su cuñado por algo de aire fresco. Sentados en una de las bancas, los Sabaku No trataban de animar al Consejero de Konoha. Era obvio que el Nara se sentía responsable de toda la situación y como Shikadai pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto a Temari, Shikamaru tenía pocas oportunidades de expresar como se sentía ante la situación._

─ _Por lo menos no completamente…─ Gaara asesinó con la mirada a su hermano. Este solo suspiró ─ Todos se equivocan alguna vez…_

─ _Lamento haberles fallado; no la cuidé como prometí…─ Los hermanos se observaron entre sí. Su cuñado, quien estaba entre ellos, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. El Kazekage le hizo una seña a Kankuro para que interviniera._

_El marionetista suspiró nuevamente._

─ _Eso no es cierto; la has cuidado bien…a ella y a Shikadai._

─ _O… ¿es verdad todo lo que le dijiste? ─ preguntó el Kazekage._

─ _Claro que no, la amo; nunca pensaría en terminar lo que tenemos…_

─ _Nosotros no te culpamos; sabemos cómo puede llegar a ser Temari, le he dicho de todo a través de los años…─ trató de bromear Kankuro, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su cuñado. Shikamaru fue muy honesto respecto a lo que había pasado días antes de que Temari colapsara y por más que no sea algo que los hermanos aceptaron con buena disposición, entendían que era algo que podría pasar entre las parejas, por lo que, no consideraban que su cuñado fuera responsable de la enfermedad de su hermana. Shikamaru había cumplido su promesa de amarla y respetarla a través de los años, de hacerla cada día más feliz y, por más que sus palabras en la pelea fueron crueles, no podían crucificarlo por un error ─ Ella estará bien; es de Temari que estamos hablando…_

─ _Sé que no es débil, pero…verla así…me aterra y más…_

─ _Por el bebé…─ terminó de decir Kankuro. Mentirían si dijeran que no estaban preocupados también. Ellos sabían cuánto sufrieron su hermana y cuñado cuando perdieron aquel embarazo años atrás._

─ _Por ahora, solo resta esperar, pero tengo fe en ella y siento que se va a recuperar ─ dijo Gaara, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Shikamaru._

─ _Somos familia; saldremos de esto…mientras tanto, estaremos para lo que tú o Shikadai necesiten─ respondió el marionetista, repitiendo la acción de su hermano. Shikamaru levantó la vista y les sonrió amablemente a sus cuñados. Kannkuro tenía razón, desde el día que se enamoró de Temari, ellos se convirtieron en parte de su familia, creando un vínculo de hermandad_

─ Por ahora, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible y ayudar a Ino-Shika-Cho y Shikadai…

Kankuro solo asintió. Él sabía que su mente seguiría divagando durante todo el trayecto, preso del miedo y la desesperación que le causaba la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Temari.

* * *

_Temari llevaba una semana luchando por su vida y por la del bebé. Los hombres Nara parecían no tener rumbo. Vivían, prácticamente en el hospital y no existió poder humano que los persuadiera de pasar, aunque fuese una noche sin la rubia. Los hermanos Sabaku No, estaban en la aldea, colaborando con lo que pudiesen a su cuñado. _

_Desde el principio, Sakura dejó en claro que necesitaba darle un tratamiento intensivo, por lo que, realizó una especie de sello médico para proteger al bebé de los fuertes ninjutsus médicos y medicamentos._

_Shikamaru observaba el sello plasmado en el aun plano vientre de su esposa. El personal médico verificaba la integridad del mismo cada hora para asegurarse de que el bebé estuviese en óptimas condiciones. _

─ _Temari, por favor…─ susurró, colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su esposa. Levantó la vista y vio a su hijo con su mano aferrada a una de Temari. Su cabeza apoyada en la cama, observando a la rubia como si esperase que ella le regañase por estar holgazaneando. Imitó a su hijo y tomó su mano libre._

_Grande fue la sorpresa de los hombres Nara cuando sintieron un pequeño apretón en sus manos._

─ _¡Mamá! ─ Shikadai fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a ella, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, abrazándola. Temari le devolvió el abrazo como pudo. Shikamaru quedó estático por unos momentos al ver como su hijo trataba de secarse las rebeldes lágrimas de sus ojos._

─ _Dai, ─ dijo cuando logró reaccionar ─ ve por Sakura…─ el pequeño Nara asintió, saliendo de la habitación. Sintió la mirada de su mujer en él; aunque seguían apagados por la enfermedad, Shikamaru seguía viéndolos hermosos; se sentía afortunado de poder verlos de nuevo. La rubia trató de incorporarse, la confusión plasmada en su rostro; su esposa no podía estar quieta ─ Tranquila; todo está bien…─ dijo para luego besar su frente tiernamente._

─Todo estará bien…─ susurró al cielo. Estuvo a punto de perderlos meses atrás y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos ahora. La extrañaba y su mal presentimiento no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar.

* * *

Trataba de no hacer ruido ni de demostrar en sus expresiones lo que pasaba, pero estaba en pura agonía. Las contracciones eran monstruosas y el muy cínico de Shozuke pasaba cada cierto tiempo a burlarse de ella. Si estuviera en óptimas condiciones, el hombre estaría muerto o gravemente herido.

─ Se acaba el tiempo ─ susurró para sí misma. Su fuente no se había roto, pero sabía que el parto se avecinaba y lo último que quería era traer a su bebé al mundo frente a ese enfermo. ─ sé que el vago vendrá.

"_Temari, por favor…" por increíble que pareciese, esa débil súplica, la sacó de la oscuridad._

_Cuando despertó, solo pudo registrar el malestar generalizado al que su cuerpo estaba sometido. Observó a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar dónde estaba y vio a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida, firmemente aferrados a cada una de sus manos. Por instinto, se aferró fuertemente a ellos, captando la atención de ambos al instante. Su hijo le abrazó, su esposo besó su frente tiernamente, pero, aun así, sintió que algo seguía estando mal._

_Recordaba que había colapsado gravemente enferma, que días antes había tenido una fuerte discusión con Shikamaru y que este se había ido de viaje sin discutir el asunto como tal, pero nada de eso era lo que parecía ser lo que le inquietaba. Todos le miraban con preocupación, por lo que, comenzó a preocuparse también, especialmente, después de que vio el sello sobre su vientre._

"_Temari, debes permanecer aquí; la vida tuya y…la del bebé peligran" fueron las palabras exactas de Sakura. Le tomó un par de minutos procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. La discípula de Tsunade abandonó el lugar, intuyendo que el matrimonio Nara necesitaba un momento a solas, llevándose a Shikadai con ella. _

─ _¿Cómo te sientes? ─ preguntó el Nara a su esposa, quien le observaba desde su posición sentada en la cama, rompiendo el silencio_

─ _No lo sé ─ Shikamaru le observó contrariado. No le gustaba la tensión que sentía entre ellos. Temari acababa de despertar de su experiencia cercana a la muerte y lo último que necesitaba era hostilidad. _

_Ambos tenían muchos asuntos que discutir._

─_Temari…háblame..._

─ _¿Para qué? De todas maneras, no podrías entenderme…_

─ _Mendokusai…_

_El Nara frunció el ceño con notoria molestia. Después de todo lo que había pasado, del riesgo que aún corría de perder al bebé (que hace poco ambos se enteraron esperaban), ¿ella le sacaba en cara lo último que dijo durante su pelea? Por Dios, ni siquiera estaba fuera de peligro...Sakura fue muy clara en que el hecho de que estuviese despierta, era un avance, pero que su condición no habida mejorado tanto en comparación a su condición inicial; la fiebre seguía por las nubes y, aunque la rubia tratara de disimularlo, el malestar generalizado seguía presente._

─_Sí que eres problemática, mujer…_

─ _¿Eso crees? ─ respondió con clara amenaza en su voz. No importaba que siguiera conectada a todos esos cables, al oxígeno y que su semblante aún se viese demacrado y notablemente enfermo: Temari podría atemorizar a cualquiera._

─ _Si… y muy rencorosa…─ respondió. Ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicó la hermana del Kazekage, el consejero suspiró. ─ Lo pregunto en serio; estoy preocupado. ─ ella no respondió de inmediato._

─ _Pensé que estarías fuera por un tiempo…_

─_Y así era, pero regresé cuando me enteré de tu situación…_

─_Lamento haberle importunado, señor Consejero…_

─ _Temari…─ su esposa estaba decidida a crear una guerra. ─ Por favor, solo quiero charlar._

─ _¿En serio? ¿Y por eso te fuiste de misión luego de nuestra pelea? Me encanta tu método de comunicación, cariño…_

─ _Ya dije que lo siento…_

─_Y yo te dije que te escuché. ─ la pareja se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. Los dos eran orgullosos, pero Shikamaru reconocía que él, comparado con ella, era un principiante en ese aspecto._

_Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos._

─_Shikadai fue quien te encontró…─ dijo de repente, captando la atención de la rubia. ─ Se comportó como todo un hombre; te auxilió mientras llegaba la ayuda y se rehusó a apartarse de ti en todo este tiempo ─ Aunque no entendía bien a que quería llegar, Temari mostró una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Si no supieras como es tener una familia, nuestro hijo no sería tan asombroso… ─ No mentía; su hijo se había ido hace poco y solo para ir junto a Mirai por algo de ropa para Temari. ─ Sabes que soy un idiota cuando me enojo; nada de lo que dije era en serio. Si te comprendo y aprecio todo lo que haces por nosotros porque para Dai y para mí, eres lo más importante. ─ pudo ver como su semblante se suavizó un poco. ─ Sé que por mis deberes no estoy tan presente en tu vida y en la de Dai como quisiera, pero nunca duden que los amo y que son mi principal prioridad; acepté ser el Consejero del Hokage porque quería asegurarme de su bienestar, de ayudar a mantener la aldea lo mas segura posible para ustedes, para que nada les falte y nuestro hijo pueda crecer en tiempos de paz que nosotros no tuvimos ─ podía ver como los ojos de Temari se comenzaban a cristalizar, presa de la emoción. ─ Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás he sentido ni pensado en terminar lo nuestro porque simplemente no puedo; eres mi vida y si te pierdo, yo… _

─_Demonios, Shikamaru…─se quejó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos. ─ Cuando te fuiste esa noche, yo…─ hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse. ─Me sentí derrotada, al pensar que fallé en hacerte feliz…sentí que era la peor mujer en la faz de la tierra…sentí que fallé como madre y como esposa…_

_Decir que se sentía culpable, era quedarse corto._

─ _Mi princesa…─ respondió arrodillándose al lado de la cama y tomando sus manos entre las suyas ─ Perdóname; no quise hacerte sentir así…─ Odiaba verla llorar, especialmente, si él era el causante de esas lágrimas._

─ _Sé lo importante que es tu trabajo y por eso te apoyo, sin reclamar, pero cuando se trata de Dai...yo crecí sin mis padres y esa noche, cuando no llegaste, me vi a mi misma años atrás, cuando mi padre ni siquiera se dignaba a felicitarme ─ explicó ─ Me dolió verlo así..._

─ _Tenías toda la razón; fui un patán; no debí decirte esas cosas; sé cómo te hiere…_

─_Me hiere más quién me lo dice…─ Cuando pensaba que no podía sentirse más culpable… A Temari podían lastimarla de esta manera solo las personas que eran importante para ella. Él era uno de los pocos que podía ver su lado sensible, incluso comenzaba a pensar que ni siquiera sus hermanos tenían el privilegio de conocer sus más profundas inseguridades ni de presenciar como la mujer más fuerte de todas podía llegar a derrumbarse entre lágrimas. Y él, de muy imbécil, a veces se olvidaba de lo afortunado que era de tener el privilegio de ser su todo._

─ _Soy un tonto…_

─_No, no lo eres…, ─dijo tratando de tranquilizarse ─ eres un idiota…─ él no pudo evitar sonreír. _

─ _Mendokusai …─ ahora fue ella quien sonrió. ─ Lo que pasó, ya no importa; tenemos que enfocarnos en tu recuperación y la de nuestro bebé…─ respondió depositando un tierno beso en su frente y posando su mano tiernamente sobre su vientre, aun sellado._

─ _No puedo creer que no me di cuenta…_

─ _Tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza…─ la excusó él ─ Ahora lo importante es que ambos estén bien…─ la besó una, dos, tres...tantas veces que perdió la cuenta; el miedo que había sentido de perderla, solo había reafirmado cuanto significaba ella para él._

_Era su vida._

─_Veo que ya se reconciliaron…─ ambos se separaron como si fuego surgiera entre ellos._

─ _¡Shikadai! ─ regañó Temari. El chico no borró su sonrisa y sin dialogar mucho, se sentó en el lado disponible de la cama._

─ _Me gusta verlos así…─ respondió. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la kunoichi se encontró abrazada por los dos hombres de su vida._

─ _No importa donde estés o cómo estés; siempre te encontraré, Temari; siempre estaré para ti._

─Kami…─ susurró al sentir una monstruosa contracción asaltarle sin piedad. No tenía forma de estar segura de cuánto tiempo de separación existía entre cada una, pero sabía que el tiempo se le acababa: ni bien se recuperaba de una, la siguiente contracción aparecía. Su hijo o hija nacería pronto y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría.

Su concentración se había esfumado en el momento en el que las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes, por lo que, no podía estimar el tiempo que había pasado. No veía ninguna bandeja con comida, por lo que, pensó que venían por la ronda de rutina, pero no, los dos guardias se acercaron a la celda y la abrieron, colocándose frente a ella, con expresiones no muy amistosas. Temari observó a los hombres mientras se llevaba inconscientemente la mano a su vientre; la situación no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Se me ha hecho realmente tarde para actualizar, ya que mañana hay trabajo temprano y no he preparado nada, pero en fin… El capítulo me ha salido algo largo debido a todo lo que necesitaba abarcar para el próximo (uno de los más intensos, a mi parecer). Me agradó ver que estuvieron más presentes en el feedback; fue muy útil a la hora de actualizar. Gracias a todos los nuevos favs y follows y a: **_draconisglow01, __MikiLovesShikaTema__, Louchette, __Coeli Nara__, Diana Nara y Abril Elena por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar, **

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	7. Medidas Desesperadas

**Naruto y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

El equipo de rescate seguía a base de las píldoras de alimentación hacia el destino especificado. Saber que los refuerzos de la aldea de la Arena se dirigían a su encuentro era de cierta forma alentador, pero seguía siendo insuficiente. Cada minuto que pasaba podía ser el último de su esposa y bebé y él estaba más que consciente de que Shikadai pensaba en lo mismo. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada y por más que no fuese la mejor idea del mundo seguir el camino en la oscuridad total, auxiliados por unas simples linternas, era la única opción que tenían. Ese era el día que supuestamente pactaba la leyenda y debían llegar sí o sí.

El líder del clan Nara no podía concentrarse; los recuerdos comenzaban a invadirlo nuevamente, llenándolo de ansiedad y de miedo, los cuales, aumentaban a medida que se acercaban al lugar; cabía la posibilidad de que ya fuese tarde. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, tratando de alejar ese escenario de su mente; su problemática siempre llegaba a su auxilio, no podría ser que él no pudiese hacer lo mismo por ella.

_Fue un ataque directo._

_Ino-Shika-Cho, Temari y dos ninjas de la Arena fueron asignados a una misión en conjunto. La misión consistía en la captura de un grupo de shinobis renegados que atemorizaban pequeñas aldeas cercanas. Habían capturado a la mayoría, cuando uno de ellos tomó como rehén a un pequeño niño que pasaba por allí. Todo pasó tan rápido que el equipo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente. El hombre lanzó un ataque hacia los shinobis de la arena, siendo repelido por Temari y su abanico. El reflejo del ataque desestabilizó al ninja, cosa que aprovechó el niño para liberarse del agarre y correr; el ninja, al ver que su presa se escapaba, lanzó un ataque hacia el niño indefenso. _

_El joven Nara no encontró otra alternativa que proteger al pequeño con su propio cuerpo._

─ _¡Shikamaru! ─ llamó su equipo al unísono, captando la atención de Temari._

─_Uno abajo, quedan…─ pero no pudo terminar la frase. La rubia, en un movimiento rápido, se posicionó frente a él, golpeó su estómago, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera, para luego propinarle un rodillazo en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente._

─ _¡Captúrenlo, ahora! ─ ordenó a sus subordinados mientras corría hacia donde Ino y __Chōji__ auxiliaban a Shikamaru ─ ¿Vago? ─ llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que, observó a Ino por algún tipo de explicación._

─ _El daño es importante… ─ respondió la rubia notablemente preocupada mientras seguía aplicando el jutsu médico sobre su compañero. Temari, sin pensarlo mucho, se arrodilló frente a él y tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos._

─_Shikamaru, sé que estas despierto, abre los ojos… ¡mírame, maldita sea! ─ le tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente, el Nara le devolvió la mirada. ─ No dejes de verme, ¿bien? Vas a estar bien._

─ _Te-Tema…_

─ _Estoy aquí; tranquilo… ─ respondió mientras limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre de la comisura de sus labios._

─ _No…me gusta…que te preocupes… Yo no moriré…me queda…nos queda mucho…por…vivir juntos…─ dijo con dificultad. Conmovida con lo que acababa de escuchar, Temari le sonrió y se acercó a él para besar su frente de manera tierna. No eran de las parejas que demostraban su amor en público, pero en momentos así, le importaba muy poco ser el centro de atención. Oficialmente, llevaban seis meses como novios, pero ellos y el mundo sabían que lo suyo venía muchos años atrás, desde que eran unos adolescentes aspirando a ser chunin._

_No podía concebir la idea de que Shikamaru muriese…_

─ _Está bien…no lo harás; no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente…─ él sonrió débilmente._

─ _Espero que sea cierto porque…he…trabajado mucho para…llamar tu atención…desde que era…un niño…desde que me cautivaste en…los exámenes chunin ─ respondió, sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluyendo a la rubia. ─ Aun me cuesta… creer que una…hermosa princesa…me eligiera a mi… ─ La amaba y quería que quedara claro, especialmente, dada la situación._

─ _Tonto…─ fue lo único que pudo decir. Shikamaru extendió como pudo su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia._

─ _Princesa…no llores…─ y solo allí, Temari sintió la humedad en sus mejillas. ─ No me iré; no pienso dejarte…─ Temari colocó su mano sobre la de él y trató de sonreírle entre lágrimas. _

_El tiempo pareció detenerse._

─ _Bien; logré estabilizarlo, ─ anunció Ino, quitándole un tremendo peso de encima a Temari. ─ pero necesitamos llevarlo al hospital para terminar el tratamiento._

─ _Temari… ─ llamó él, inquieto por no tener su atención._

─ _Está bien, bebé llorón; descansa. ─ le dijo ─ Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes… _

─ _¿Me lo prometes?_

─ _Sí ─ volvió a acercarse a él, pero esta vez, le besó en los labios. El beso le transmitió tal grado de paz que Shikamaru sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al instante; el dolor desapareció y lo último que vio, antes de sucumbir a la necesidad de descanso de su cuerpo, fue aquella bella sonrisa que amaba con locura._

_Cuando despertó, se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. _

_Sentía cierta molestia en su abdomen, por lo que, no se sorprendió de ver vendas en ese lugar, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando se percató de cierta calidez aferrada a él. Sonrió al ver a su adorada rubia plácidamente dormida a su lado. Cuidando de no despertarla, besó su frente tiernamente, para luego, admirar el angelical rostro de la mujer que él sabía era la única para él. Por ella no se dejó envolver por la oscuridad que significaba la muerte; quería vivir, para ver aquel mundo ideal junto a ella._

El sonido de una cuerda tensándose, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─ gritó de improviso, a sus compañeros quienes al igual que él, habían escuchado como una especie de cuerda se tensaba.

Habían accionado una lluvia de kunais.

─Maldición…─ Su instinto paternal se activó automáticamente.

─Dai, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó llegando hasta su hijo, donde Chōji e Ino ya se encontraban.

─Sí...solo fue un rasguño…─ había esquivado la mayoría, pero uno logró pasar muy cerca de su brazo izquierdo.

─Yo juzgaré eso. ─ declaró la rubia. Shikadai observó a los adultos: Chōji alumbró con su linterna y la de Ino hacia el chico para permitirle ver mejor mientras su padre se mantenía expectante, arrodillado frente a él, con clara expresión de preocupación; la misma expresión que vio cuando su madre enfermó y la misma que ponía cada vez que por sus facciones pasaba alguna señal de dolor.

─ _¡__Oigan, par de vagos! ¡La cena esta lista! ─ llamó Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro. No esperó a que su esposo e hijo llegaran a la mesa para tomar asiento. Estaba cansada y su vientre de siete meses ya era difícil de llevar._

─_Se ve delicioso ─ comentó su hijo al llegar, seguido por su padre de cerca._

_Habían sido unos meses intensos para la familia Nara. Temari permaneció en el hospital por dos semanas más hasta que Sakura consideró que estaba fuera de peligro. El bebé, gracias al sello protector, el tratamiento y la mejoría de la rubia, pudo tomar la fuerza suficiente como para descartar la posibilidad de aborto. Toda la familia Nara, incluyendo a Yoshino, se turnaban para hacerle la guardia a la mujer que no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Shikamaru se esforzaba por llegar a una hora decente a la casa, Shikadai trataba de que sus momentos de ocio (algunos que incluían a sus compañeros de la academia) fueran en su hogar para estar pendiente de su madre y Temari, se resignó a recibir las atenciones de su familia mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de estar gestando una nueva vida en su interior. _

─ ¿_Ocurre algo, mamá? ─ Temari salió de sus pensamientos ─ No has probado bocado y te llevaste la mano al vientre ─ la rubia confirmó lo dicho._

─ _Eso último lo hice de manera inconsciente; se está moviendo ─ Los hombres Nara dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron expectantes ante las próximas palabras de la rubia, quien rodó los ojos ante la actitud. ─ ¡Ya les he dicho que no deben de pedir permiso! Vengan y sientan antes de que pare…─ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, padre e hijo se acercaron a ella y apoyaron la cabeza en el enorme vientre, Shikadai a la derecha y Shikamaru a la izquierda. La rubia acarició el pelo de los dos hombres con una sonrisa. Amaba ver como sus expresiones cambiaban a medida que el pequeño dentro de ella decía presente. Y es que, los tres estaban emocionados por la llegada, de lo que ella intuía, sería una niña._

─ No es nada grave ─ anunció Ino trayendo al niño a la realidad. A pesar de la cantidad de sangre, es superficial y no detecto veneno en su sistema ─ Hizo el ademán de curar la herida, pero Shikadai la detuvo.

─ Solo véndala, no desperdicie chakra en mí.

─Pero…

─ Quiero que lo use para el bien de mi madre y mi hermana…─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Los adultos le sonrieron al niño. La rubia obedeció y comenzó a desinfectar la herida.

─ ¿Por qué dijiste hermana? ─ el chico solo sonrió. ─ ¿Averiguaste el sexo del bebé?

─ No, ─ respondió sin borrar la sonrisa ─ pero ha sobrevivido tantas cosas y es tan fuerte que pienso que será una problemática más.

Ese comentario de su hijo, hizo que recordara cierta conversación que tuvo con Naruto.

─ _¿Qué harás si es una niña? ─ Shikamaru levantó la vista de la montaña de papeles y observó al Hokage._

─ _No entiendo la pregunta._

─ _Oh vamos, Shikamaru; sabes a lo que me refiero…_

─_No, realmente no sé…_

─_Me refiero a que tener una niña, es muy diferente a tener un niño…_

─_Si, la biología es clara al respecto ─ el rubio observó a Shikamaru achicando los ojos ─ __Está bien… explícate… ─ preguntó el Consejero, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia su amigo._

─_Las niñas son más delicadas que los niños y a veces, no sabes bien como interactuar con ellas, a medida que van creciendo._

─_No veo que tengas problemas con Himawari._

─ _No siempre; ella lo hace más sencillo porque es muy dulce, pero…_

─ _¿Pero…?_

─ _Temo sus años de adolescencia; es igual a Hinata y siento que mientras más crezca, dejará de ser la princesita de papá y tendré que vivir en la paranoia de que un chico quiera…estar con ella. ─ la expresión de horror que cruzó el rostro de su amigo fue alucinante._

─ _Si es una niña, será igual de fuerte y dominante que Temari; me preocupa más el bienestar de los chicos a su alrededor ─ Naruto rio con ganas._

─ _Probablemente…─ respondió ─, pero espero que puedas vivir la experiencia de ser padre de una princesa; son nuestra debilidad._

Shikamaru no pudo argumentar contra esa lógica.

* * *

No sabía hacia dónde la llevaban. Los guardias que la estaban escoltando, eran la definición perfecta de brutalidad: le apresuraban el paso y no les importaba la clara expresión de dolor en su rostro. En esos momentos, le gustaría que alguien la llevase en brazos; el dolor de las contracciones era tan fuerte que sentía sus piernas débiles; le fallarían en cualquier momento.

─Apresura el paso, mujer; el señor Shozuke espera ─ respondió uno de ellos con molestia, apretando su brazo de una manera más brusca, pero su intervención no sirvió de nada y como anticipó, sus piernas fallaron. Los hombres la soltaron de manera maliciosa, para que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

─Maldita, mujer... ─ escuchó al otro guardia murmurar. La levantaron del suelo y siguieron empujándola hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su líder; unos tenues rayos de sol le hicieron enfocar la mirada.

─Bienvenida, mi adorada princesa de Suna. ─ Temari observó a su alrededor: estaban en una especie de prado con algún motivo ceremonial, con cinco columnas, todas con una especie de inscripción de invocación; podía escuchar un sonido de agua corriendo mientras la humedad en el aire golpeaba contra su piel.

Con esos pocos detalles, el cerebro kunoichi de la rubia comenzó a trabajar.

─Una cascada…─susurró; de cierta manera; el ambiente podría favorecerle.

─ ¿No es grandioso, princesa Temari?; Su hijo verá el inicio de un nuevo día…─ la rubia respiró con furia ante las palabras del susodicho. Los guardias la dirigieron hacia una especie de trono frente a las columnas y la sentaron allí. ─ Veo por tu expresión que estoy en lo correcto…

No…no podía dejar que estos hombres le pusieran un dedo encima a su bebé. Su esposo e hijo confiaban en ella para proteger al nuevo integrante de la familia; no podía fallar.

─ _¿Estas satisfecha, mamá? ─ Temari levantó la vista. Su hijo, al lado de ella, y su suegra, quien la observaba desde la cocina, esperaban por su respuesta. Hace tan solo un día que había salido del hospital y su familia la estaba cuidando más de lo que le gustaría. Entendía la situación, y agradecía las atenciones, pero por su forma de ser independiente, se sentía…incomoda._

─ _Sí, Dai, todo estuvo delicioso; gracias Yoshi _

─ _Cuando quieras, hija─ respondió. La madre de Shikamaru regresó con su nuera y nieto, trayendo un vaso de agua y una pastilla con ella. La rubia no pudo ocultar su descontento, pero debía obedecer; era parte del tratamiento y debía acatarlo por el bien de su bebé. ─ Iré a descansar un poco; estas pastillas me provocan sueño._

─ _Ve tranquila, querida_

─ _Si necesitas que te ayude en algo Yoshi, yo…_

─ _Yo le ayudo, mamá; tú tienes que descansar_

─_Shikadai tiene razón; estas bajo órdenes estrictas de reposo; nosotros nos encargamos ─ respondió con una sonrisa. Ella solo asintió. Shikadai se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella y, ante la curiosa mirada de su madre, le brindó un pequeño y tímido beso en la mejilla._

─ _Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos al pendiente ─ respondió sonriéndole. Temari sintió su corazón explotar de emoción ante el gesto de su niño. Desde que había despertado en el hospital, Shikadai se mostraba más afectuoso con ella, cosa que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pues traía muchos recuerdos de los años más tiernos de su bebé._

─_Eso haré, Dai…─ respondió, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo, quien aún le sonreía, para luego, dirigirse a su habitación._

_Como anticipó, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo reclamara una buena siesta. Estaba al borde de llegar con Morfeo, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, pero por mal que sonase, le causaba bastante flojera levantarse de la cama para verificar de quien se trataba, por lo que, ignorando su curiosidad, quedó profundamente dormida. _

_Un tierno beso la trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños._

─ _Sabía que los años de convivencia conmigo se manifestarían tarde o temprano en ti. ─ ella rio, aun sin abrir los ojos; conocía el aroma que le rodeaba, al igual que la calidez de la persona que la envolvía entre sus brazos._

─ _¿Qué hora es? _

─ _Veinte minutos después de que subiste a dormir según me dijo mi madre. _

─ _Entonces, ¿aún es mediodía? ─ él asintió ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

─ _Vine a ver en qué estaban ─ respondió simplemente. Al ver la expresión de confusión en su esposa, Shikamaru sonrió ─ Lo que dije en el hospital, no era un discurso vacío; realmente me voy a esforzar por estar más al pendiente._

─ _Pero…la torre del Hokage no está tan cerca; ¿no es problemático para ti ir y venir, especialmente a esta hora?_

─ _Nada que tenga que ver con ustedes representa un problema o carga para mi ─ respondió, tomando su mano entre la suya. ─ Posiblemente, no pueda venir a diario, pero te prometo que haré el esfuerzo para que podamos estar de esta manera más a menudo. ─ Sin palabras, Temari solo atinó a besarle, siendo correspondida por el Consejero de inmediato. ─ Ok…ese fue un ataque sorpresa…, ─ ella sonrió ─ pero amo ese tipo de ataques…─ dijo, para volver a tomar posesión de sus labios._

_Mientras se besaban, Temari no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que sus dos hombres y suegra se estaban esforzando. Si ellos podían ajustar su vida para atenderla, lo mínimo que podía hacer era recibir de buena manera sus atenciones, esforzarse para mejorar su salud y asegurarse del bienestar del nuevo integrante de su familia._

─Demonios…─ susurró. Los rayos del sol eran tenues, pero podía ver como aquel nefasto ninja médico se acercaba a la distancia junto a los dos guardias que la habían sujetado cuando este se dedicaba a "examinarla". ─ Es ahora o nunca…─ susurró para sí misma. No le importaba que sintiera como si se estuviese partiendo en dos o que su cuerpo se sintiera agotado, aprovechó ese momento para ponerse de rodillas frente al asiento para intentar su última carta.

─ ¿Le duele, princesa? No se preocupe; todo acabará pronto… ─No necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber que Shozuke disfrutaba de su agonía.

─Eso te lo...puedo asegurar…─ respondió ella entre jadeos

La expresión del líder del clan Yagamu denotó confusión.

─ _¿_De qué…? ─ pero al ver la aparición de unos sellos alrededor de la mano que había colocado en el suelo, lo entendió de inmediato ─ ¡Maldita…!

─Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ¡Kirikiri Mai!

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, que espero les haya gustado. **

**IMPORTANTE: puede que no tenga actualización para la próxima semana, debido a que me han surgido múltiples compromisos para el próximo fin de semana, por lo que, no sé si me permitirán actualizar; no es algo seguro, pero por si acaso no me ven por aquí, estén al tanto. Además, de que estoy trabajando en otras historias y no podré intentar adelantar en la semana.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que se han unido a la historia a través de los favs y follows y a: **_Tadashi sam, MikiLovesShikaTema, Abril Elena, Shirae y Louchette_** por los reviews en el capítulo anterior; ayudan un montón como motivación a la hora de escribir.**

**Como siempre, no sean tímidos y siéntanse libres de comentar; nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	8. Promesa

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

_Temari no se estaba muriendo, tampoco era como que no la volverían a ver, pero demonios, tanto Kankuro como Gaara no podían evitar la punzada que sentían en el pecho, ya que, la mayor de los tres se iría definitivamente a Konoha con su esposo. _

─ _Nos volveremos a ver; no hay necesidad de poner esas caras…_

─_Te vamos a extrañar ─ respondió el Kazekage._

─_A la primera que te haga el Nara, haz el favor de volver…─ Temari le sonrió al marionetista. Se acercó a ellos y les abrazó, siendo correspondida por ambos de inmediato. ─ Se feliz, ¿bien? Solo así, esto valdrá la pena._

_Era duro pues, literalmente, ella había estado con ellos desde el inicio de sus días. Saber que, al volver a casa, ella no estaría allí para sonreírles, preguntarles por su día o simplemente para ayudarlos, era duro, pero la querían demasiado y querían que fuera feliz._

_Incluso si esa felicidad no estaba a su lado._

_Los hermanos se separaron. Temari se limpió rápidamente unas rebeldes lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. El kazekage y el marionetista se observaron y, como si lo hubiesen planeado, cada uno depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia: Gaara en la izquierda y Kankuro en la derecha._

─ _Sé feliz, one-san ─ respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole._

─ _Ahora ve; tu esposo te espera ─ sonrió Kankuro._

_Devolviéndoles la sonrisa, Temari asintió, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia Shikamaru. El Nara les sonrió amablemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia. Ellos sabían que cuidaría perfectamente de su adorada hermana. _

─ ¡Kankuro! ─ el llamado de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo en seco y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se encontraba siendo protegido por un escudo de arena.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Es una técnica de Temari ─ respondió Gaara cuando la tempestad pasó, observando la destrucción a su lado

─ ¡Vamos! ─ apremió el marionetista. Si su hermana había optado por usar una técnica tan abrasadora en su estado, las cosas definitivamente no estaban bien.

* * *

Si algo le había enseñado todos los años de convivencia con Temari, era que, si una ráfaga inusual de viento aparecía de repente, debía protegerse de inmediato.

─ ¡Al suelo! ─ ordenó. El equipo acató la orden y junto a Shikamaru, observaron cómo, literalmente, el bosque sobre ellos desaparecía.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Mira! ─ gritó Shikadai mientras señalaba algo a través de la tempestad. Shikamaru, dirigió su vista, y como pudo, logró deslumbrar a una comadreja, vestida y con una guadaña.

─ Kamatari…─ susurró.

─ ¡Es la invocación de Temari! ─ exclamó Ino.

─ ¡Escuchen! Me adelantaré al lugar; ustedes aseguren el perímetro; Shikadai ve con Ino ─ él asintió

─Papá…

─ Tranquilo...ella está mejor de lo que pensé…

* * *

Temari levantó la vista con dificultad. Jadeaba, en una mezcla de cansancio y dolor. Su pecho ardió y supo que estaba en graves problemas cuando sintió aquel liquido caliente brotar de su boca.

Aun así, se puso de pie.

Estaba llena de rasguños por las astillas que volaron como consecuencia de su ataque, sin contar el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca luego del debilitante dolor que le atacó tras el uso de su jutsu de invocación. No quería admitirlo, pero su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar; lo único que la motivaba a seguir, era su bebé.

─Como disfrutaré matarte…─ escuchó a Shozuke decir. A penas logró protegerse cuando notó las intenciones de la rubia. La mayoría de los miembros restantes de su clan yacían muertos ante el brutal ataque de la kunoichi. La furia que sentía el hombre hacia la rubia parecía no tener límites; desde sus escasos dieciocho años, la joven princesa de Suna venía frustrando sus planes.

Destruyendo todo lo que era importante para él.

─ Kami-sama...por favor, no me importa que me pase, protege a mi hijo…te lo suplico...─ rogó en un suspiro, al ver como el hombre se acercaba a ella. No era la mujer más religiosa de todas, pero estaba desesperada; lo único que quería era que su hijo sobreviviera…

─ Podrías haber tenido una vida lujosa, llena de poder, sirviendo a Mondo-sama…─ decía el hombre mientras se acercaba junto a los hombres de su clan que aún quedaban de pie. Temari apretó los dientes mientras observaba al hombre con desprecio. ─ pero tú, querías que todo fuese difícil…─ Temari hacía lo imposible por mantenerse de pie, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus piernas fallaran. El cuerpo entero le pesaba, estaba mareada y francamente, estaba viendo doble. ─ No me importa para nada tu vida; ¡te sacaré a ese niño de la peor manera posible! ¡Saiko Zettai Hogeki! ─ Temari observó como una lanza de arena aparecía en la mano del individuo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo y el agarre fuerte del hombre sobre su cuello ─ Prolongaré tu vida lo suficiente para que veas, en total agonía, como la sangre de tu hijo traerá un nuevo futuro para el clan que intentaste destruir mientras…─ incluso con su afectada visión, podía ver la expresión de odio y perversidad que le profesaba el hombre ─ tu vida se extingue lentamente; pasarás al otro mundo, junto a tu bebé ─ Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta desde el momento que vio como levantó la lanza en el aire. No podía moverse; el impacto era inevitable y ella sabía que este hombre sería capaz de todo con tal de obtener al bebé, sin importar el daño que pudiese causarle al infante.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero un sollozo traicionero escapó de su boca; no sería capaz de salvar a su hijo. No podría cumplir su promesa.

─ _Hola, bebé, patea un poco para papá, ¿sí? ─ La hermana del Kazekage sonreía con ternura mientras acariciaba el cabello de su marido. El contraste entre el Shikamaru que Konoha conocía como el ejemplar Consejero y el que tenía aferrado a su enorme vientre, era abismal._

─_Oye, no lo inquietes…─ respondió con la intención de que sonara amenazante, pero no lo logró. Tenía la perfecta vista de su esposo, acostado frente a ella, con ambas manos en su vientre mientras le hablaba al pequeño aún no nacido. _

─ _Solo quiero que me responda_…─ _dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre el vientre. No pasó mucho para que recibiera su respuesta. La rubia lo sintió sonreír contra su vientre. ─Hola a ti también, pequeño… ─ Levantó la vista y le sonrió a su esposa. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para quedar a su altura y la besó tiernamente. ─ La sexy mamá también lleva beso…_

─_Idiota…─respondió divertida. Él sonrió._

─ _¿Sabes? He estado pensando en pedir algunos días libres para ayudarte en la casa._

─ _No es necesario; Yoshi y Shikadai están muy al pendiente de nosotros…_

─ _Lo sé, pero en estos últimos días, no he podido concentrarme, pensando en que podrías entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento. ─ su rostro seguía oculto en su vientre, pero podía imaginar la expresión de preocupación en él._

─ _Pienso que lo mejor es esperar ─ él levantó la vista hacia ella ─ Prefiero que estés completamente presente en los primeros días de su vida, tal como hiciste con Shikadai. ─ respondió ─ Además, soy capaz de valerme por mi misma y por nuestro bebé mientras el gran día llega…─ él le sonrió._

─_Créeme, que no lo dudo…_

De repente, sintió como el peso que la aprisionaba desaparecía.

─ Vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa y te juro que la perderás…─ escuchó una inconfundible voz decir. Por primera vez en días, sintió que podía relajarse; su adorado vago había llegado por ellos ─ Amor…─ sintió como la incorporó lentamente del suelo para rodearla con su cuerpo ─ Princesa, ¿estás bien? ─ esta vez, sintió como colocaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, tratando de llamar su atención.

─Shikamaru…─ susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aun sin abrir los ojos. Su esposo, aunque estaba aliviado, tenía una expresión de total furia al ver el estado de su amada.

─ Problemática… ─ susurró. Su corazón se quebró al ver claros signos de maltrato en ella─ Mal nacidos…─ No había logrado atrapar al que suponía era el tal Shozuke con su sombra, pero al menos, tenía a los demás restantes bajo su jutsu, por lo que, rápidamente, hizo los sellos correspondientes ─ ¡Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu! ─ la sombra tomó forma de mano, trepando sobre ellos, para luego, acabar con la vida de los miembros restantes del clan. Shikamaru dirigió la vista hacia el último hombre de pie ─ Sigues tú, maldito…

─Veo que ambos son igual de expresivos…─ el hombre les sonreía con malicia ─ ¡Lamento que su reunión familiar dure tan poco! ─ exclamó. Shikamaru observó como el hombre movía sus manos, listo para atacar.

─ Mendokusai…─ aferró a Temari contra sí y esquivó la lluvia de cuchillas de arena que se abalanzó sobre ellos. ─ Tengo que ponerlos a salvo…─ Lo que quería hacerle al imbécil que se había atrevido a dejar a su rubia en semejante condición, era algo que no quería que ella presenciara.

─Shikamaru…─ susurró; podía ver el dolor en sus facciones. ─ Ellos me indujeron…─ trató de decir, pero un gemido agónico y una sensación cálida entre sus piernas, la hizo callar y probar su punto sin necesidad de palabras.

─ ¡No escaparán! ¡Ese bebé se quedará aquí! ¡Mondo-sama lo espera con ansias! ─ Las variables de la situación eran tan complejas que no sabía por dónde empezar; tenía a su esposa, literalmente a minutos de dar a luz, con un psicópata a metros de ellos, atacándolos con el fin de llevarse al bebé. Por más que quisiese luchar, no podía dejar a Temari a su suerte.

Shozuke lanzó una nueva ronda de ataques hacia el matrimonio Nara, siendo esquivados y reflejados por el domador de sombras.

─No puedo seguir así; debo ponerte a salvo, Temari…─ Menos mal que su equipo pensaba lo mismo.

─ ¡Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha! ─ totalmente sorprendido por el ataque, el Yagamu esquivó, a penas, la enorme bola humana que se dirigió a él.

─ ¡La encontraste, papá! ─ al escuchar aquella voz. Temari se obligó a abrir los ojos, viendo a Ino y Shikadai acercarse a ellos.

─ ¿Dai? ¿Qué...haces aquí? ¿Qué le pasó… a tu brazo? ─ preguntó, su instinto maternal saliendo a flote de inmediato.

─Luego te explico ─ interrumpió Shikamaru ─ Ino, Temari acaba de romper fuente. ─ Ante esa declaración, el joven Nara observó a su madre, preocupado. No se veía nada bien y temía que el nacimiento del bebé fuese demasiado para ella dadas las circunstancias. Su tía Ino, quien se encontraba examinándola rápidamente, era una de las mejores ninjas médicos, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad de saber que no había ningún hospital cerca para respaldarle.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Shikadai. Al ver como el semblante de la Yamanaka se endurecía.

─Alteraron su red de chakra; ─respondió ─ Temari, ¿has estado redirigiendo algo de tu chakra al bebé? ─ ella asintió débilmente. ─ Esto es malo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó esta vez Shikamaru.

─Utilizaron un jutsu prohibido en ella. ─ comenzó a decir ─ Supongo que, como son ninjas, conocían la técnica que utilizamos las kunoichis para resguardar el bienestar de nuestros bebes cuando estamos en misión y lo utilizaron en su contra: cuando Temari transfirió por primera vez su chakra al bebé, el jutsu convirtió al bebé en la fuente principal de energía. ─ Shikamaru dirigió su vista hacia su esposa, notablemente preocupado. ─ Al Temari realizar cualquier tipo de actividad que requiriera el empleo de su chakra, causaba daño interno en ella, ya que, la mayoría de su chakra era retenido por el del niño y su cuerpo se sobre-exigía… el jutsu de invocación, fue devastador para ella…

─ Ino… ¿qué significa eso?

─Cuando nazca el bebé, se llevará con él todo el chakra de Temari y la dejará en el cero absoluto o cerca del mismo…─ explicó ─ El daño interno es considerable y no sé si pueda restaurar su red y curarla sin el equipamiento médico necesario…─ el líder del clan Nara observó a su esposa en pánico.

─Ella podría…

─ ¿Ella podría morir? ─ terminó la pregunta Shikadai.

─ Haré todo lo posible para que no pase…─ fue su simple respuesta─ pero con su estado en general…─ el estrés que tenía el cuerpo de la rubia producto del embarazo, el jutsu prohibido y el de invocación, sumando los golpes, heridas y el poco descanso que suponía tuvo, no eran alentadores. El cuerpo de la antigua Sabaku No estaba a punto de colapsar.─ Por los momentos,tenemos que buscar un lugar más tranquilo; este bebé no esperará mucho más. ─Shikamaru apoyó su frente en la de su esposa. Ella había resistido todo aquello por el bien del bebe, él debía calmarse y pensar en el mejor escenario para todos, pero lo dicho por Ino, lo había aterrado.

Perder a Temari no era una opción.

─ Princesa…─ llamó suavemente, recibiendo la atención de su esposa de inmediato.

─ Estaremos...bien…─ respondió en un intento de tranquilizar a sus dos hombres. Ella no tenía miedo de morir si eso significaba que su bebé sobreviviría. ─ pero, si algo sale mal…

─ No lo digas, problemática…

─ Si algo sale mal…─ volvió a repetir. Esta vez tomando la mano de Shikadai─ Sé que los dos podrán seguir adelante y llenaran de amor al nuevo…─ se vio interrumpida por una contracción ─Nara... ─ Ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados, pero su hijo estaba allí y tenían que comportarse a la altura, aunque supiesen que esa podría ser la última vez que se viesen.

─ Todo saldrá bien; Shikadai te cuidará.

─ ¿Y tú, papá? ─ preguntó el niño.

─ Tengo asuntos que resolver aquí…─ expresó observando como Chouji trataba por todos los medios de alejar al causante de sus problemas. ─ Shikadai, ven conmigo…─ ordenó Shikamaru mientras dejaba a Temari a cargo de Ino. El líder del clan Nara se acercó a su hijo y le explicó lo que tenía pensado. La prioridad inmediata era permitir que Ino escapara con Temari de la manera más segura posible. ─ ¿Entendido?

─ ¡Sí! ─ respondió Shikadai. Shikamaru corrió hacia Chouji mientras su hijo quedó alerta, esperando la señal de su padre.

─ ¿Cuál es la situación? ─ preguntó el Nara al llegar con su mejor amigo.

─ Que no te engañe; el anciano es fuerte…─dijo notablemente agitado ─ Puede combatir en todas las distancias y utiliza jutsus de tierra, incluyendo algunos de arena. ─ Shikamaru asintió.

─Chouji...necesito que escoltes a Temari a un lugar seguro; yo me encargaré de él…

─ ¿Seguro? Deberías estar con ella durante el parto

─ Necesito encargarme de la persona que se atrevió acercarse a mi familia…─ respondió observando al hombre que los observaba a pocos metros ─ Ve; es una orden…─ aún no muy convencido, el Akimichi obedeció y se apresuró hasta donde Temari e Ino le esperaban.

─ ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ─ exclamó, realizando los sellos para un nuevo ataque.

─ ¡Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu! ─ A pesar de que Shozuke logró crear una especie de muro de piedra para protegerse, el ataque lo envió varios metros hacia atrás.

─ Maldito mocoso…─ Shikamaru vio como Chouji tomaba a Temari de brazos de Ino y la cargaba alejándose del lugar, seguidos por el pequeño Nara.

─ ¡Tú puedes, papá! ─ Shikamaru solo levantó su mano como respuesta.

─ Así que ese mocoso es vuestro hijo…─ Shikamaru giró hacia el hombre. ─ Debí suponerlo; tiene los ojos de la princesa…

─No tienes el derecho de tan siquiera llamarle de esa forma…

─ ¿Esposo celoso? Pero si tenemos historia…

─ No creo que el querer violar a una joven, se considere historia...especialmente, si tenías la edad para ser su padre ─ El Nara no intentó disimular su rencor; este individuo tenía años siendo una sombra en la vida de su esposa. Agradecía a Kami el hecho de que Temari fuera tan luchadora e impetuosa como para sobrellevar ese momento de vulnerabilidad y hasta de miedo que debió experimentar en manos de ese imbécil.

─Detalles, detalles…

─ Vuelves a su vida, la secuestras, la maltratas y pones en peligro tanto su vida como la de nuestro bebé. Matarte es lo más amable que puedo hacerte...

─ Esperaba más diplomacia del Consejero del Hokage…, ─ respondió con sorna ─ pero, en fin: que hayas creado una distracción no te servirá de nada; ese bebé estará en mi poder…

─Eso lo veremos…

Él debía hacer pagar al bastardo que puso en peligro a su familia.

* * *

**Hola! Volví... por un breve momento. Se me hizo bastante ****difícil**** escribir este ****capitulo****, debido a que el siguiente tiene muchas emociones y ****quería**** terminar este como una antesala de lo que viene. En fin, gracias por los nuevos favs/follows y a: **_MikiLoveShikaTema, winnys, Agrotera.69_** y **_Abril Elena_** por los reviews; significan un mundo a la hora de escribir.**

**Como siempre, ****siéntanse**** libres de comentar; espero leerlos.**

**Cuídense****, **

**Bye!**


	9. El Cuarto Nara

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

A pesar del malestar generalizado y el debilitante dolor que parecía estar partiéndola en dos, Temari suspiró con alivio cuando sintió la presencia de su hijo llegar hasta ellos.

─Maldición…─ susurró Temari, a través de un pequeño chillido.

─ Ya estamos lo suficiente lejos, Chouji; ese niño ya viene. ─ El Akimkchi colocó a la rubia delicadamente en el suelo mientras preparaban el lugar lo más rápido posible, sacando de los pergaminos todo lo que habían traído para el acontecimiento. Temari sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y colocaba suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro. Aún con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, la hermana de Kankuro y Gaara sonrió sinceramente, en especial, al sentir una temblorosa mano tomar la suya.

─Estoy bien, Dai…─ se auto-felicitó de lo bien que su voz disimuló el dolor. ─ Estamos bien…─ corrigió colocando su otra mano en su vientre. Él asintió, no muy convencido.

─ ¡Listo! ─ exclamó la rubia. ─ Chouji, tráela por favor. ─ Shikadai observó cómo su tío tomaba a su madre en brazos y la dirigía a una manta, frente a un gran árbol, donde la rubia apoyó su espalda. El pequeño Nara observó a su alrededor: su madre se encontraba rodeada de varios utensilios médicos y, de lo que el intuía eran medicinas. Abrumado, solo atinó a sentarse a su lado mientras veía como su tía Ino colocaba una manta que cubría a Temari hasta las rodillas, dejando sus piernas flexionadas. El niño observó hacia otro lado, sonrojado al percatarse de que la Yamanaka revisaba 'esa zona' de su madre. ─ Ya estas coronando...

─ ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ─ preguntó el Akimichi.

─Alcánzame las toallas y busca algo de agua…─ la rubia observó al joven Nara. ─ Shikadai, necesito que hagas algo de suma importancia. ─ era raro ver a Ino seria, por lo que, Shikadai, prestó atención. ─ ¿Recuerdas lo que platicamos hace un rato acerca del chakra? ─ el asintió ─ Bien; ¿recuerdas como concentrar tu chakra en alguna parte de tu cuerpo? ─ el volvió a asentir. ─ Necesito que transfieras algo del tuyo a Temari para mantener la red; como eres su hijo, eres perfectamente compatible con ella; yo te ayudaré a estimularla para que tu chakra fluya mejor…

─ ¿Eso le salvará la vida?

─ Esperemos que sí…Por ahora, ayuda a Chouji con las cosas─ dijo para alejar al chico un momento.

Era arriesgado.

Nunca lo había intentado fuera del hospital, mucho menos utilizando el chakra de un niño como base, pero no tenía otra opción. En el momento en el que el bebé naciera, la red de chakra de Temari fallaría y debía restaurarla antes de que su corazón se detuviese por el múltiple daño interno que tenía. Trataba de no mostrar su preocupación frente a Shikadai; era mucha presión para el Nara, pero la situación era delicada y por más que intentase ocultarlo, el ambiente la traicionaba. Observó a la rubia por unos instantes. Si fuera un extraño, las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero lamentablemente, se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas y eso le agregaba un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

─Confío en ti, Ino…─ dijo la Nara, adivinando sus pensamientos.

─No es cuestión de confiar, Tema…─ respondió. ─ Si te soy honesta, no sé si pueda salvarlos a ambos...

─Lo...sé…, ─ respondió en medio de una contracción ─ por eso, te pido que todos tus esfuerzos estén en preservar la vida de mi bebé…

─ Mi intención es salvarlos a ambos…

─ Y te lo agradezco, pero si debes elegir, ya sabes que hacer… ─ una contracción más monstruosa que las anteriores se hizo presente y ambas supieron que era la definitiva.

* * *

─ Mendokusai…─ susurró el Nara; estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba llegar con Temari.

─ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ─ preguntó con sorna el hombre_. ─_ ¿No esperabas que fuera tan fuerte por mi apariencia?

─ Ciertamente…─ admitió. Según el relato de los hermanos de su esposa, el hombre, en resumidas cuentas, era un cobarde sin micha gloria. Le sorprendió ver su dominio de jutsus y de su agilidad para el ataque cercano, especialmente, tomando en cuenta su edad. ─ Así como tu pensaste que no podría contigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ─ respondió. Él mismo se sorprendió de ese hecho teniendo en cuenta que hace tiempo no entrenaba como tal. Como esperaba, el hombre se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, utilizando una especie de kunai hecho de dura roca, las cuales chocaron con las cuchillas de chakra del Nara. ─ Al parecer, estas furioso; eso sí es una ironía. ─ respondió. Estaba en cólera, sí, pero su expresión no lo denotaba de la misma manera que el hombre que le atacaba.

Había que ver el descaro…

─Ustedes...solo vinieron a arruinar mis planes. ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté?! ─ lanzó un ataque directamente al cuello, el cual Shikamaru esquivó, agachándose, propinándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder; trató de acercarse para propinar una certera estocada con la cuchilla en el cuello, pero este la esquivó a último momento.

─ Déjame ver si entiendo: trataste de violar a mi esposa años atrás, atacaste su aldea, vuelves años después, a secuestrarla, maltratarla, porque créeme que los golpes, moretones y cortadas no pasaron desapercibidas por mí; ─ aclaró, perdiendo momentáneamente su semblante sereno ─ no contento, utilizas un jutsu prohibido para inducir el parto, para que ella muriese cuando diera a luz y encima, querías sacrificar a nuestro bebé…─ solo de mencionarlo, el Nara sentía su sangre arder ─ ¿y el ofendido eres tu?

─ Ella debió aceptar mi propuesta hace años; todo hubiese sido más fácil…

─Tu definición de fácil es bastante diferente a la mía…

─ ¿Y tú qué sabes?

─ Mucho, a decir verdad, me consideran un genio. ─ respondió. No estaba haciendo plática porque sí; había notado algo y estaba ganando algo de tiempo. ─ Busco la lógica en todo y, realmente, lo que dices no la tiene. A ver: ¿cómo hubiese sido mejor si ella aceptara tu propuesta? ─ Shozuke se incorporó. Él sabía que el susodicho de cierta manera se estaba burlando de él. ─ Empezando porque la diferencia de edad es abismal.

─ Ella tenía dieciocho; era legal

─ Pero no correcto según tus medios…

─ El primer hijo hubiese sido el sacrificio; después tendríamos todos los hijos que ella quisiera, viviendo bajo la gloria que nos otorgaría Mondo-sama; hubiésemos sido muy felices…─ al escuchar ese deje de tristeza en su voz, Shikamaru entendió todo.

─ ¿Te enamoraste de ella? No. El término correcto aquí es obsesión.

─ Por favor…

─ Porque si la amaras, no hubieses hecho todo esto.

─ Todos aman de formas diferentes…

─ No dañas las cosas que amas; ─ respondió ─ Nunca la he forzado a quererme, ni le he faltado al respeto. Temari es muy preciada para mí como para tan siquiera pensar en eso ─ respondió ─ La amo demasiado como para tan siquiera pensar en lastimarla. Tú, en cambio, has sido un factor de sufrimiento en su vida; intentaste violarla, atentando contra su integridad y ahora, atentaste contra su vida y la de nuestro hijo...créeme que como ella no podrá defenderse, nosotros la defenderemos de ti…─ el hombre ardió en cólera, observándose de repente con la expulsión de su chakra en forma de esfera a su alrededor.

─ ¡Como si la merecieses, iluso!

─ Es cierto, no la merezco; creo que nadie en este mundo podría comenzar a merecerla, pero ella me eligió a mí y yo no soy quien para contradecirla…─ respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como el chakra alrededor del hombre se descontrolaba.

─ Yo...voy a revivir a Modo-sama y.… ¡todos pagaran por lo que me han hecho!

─Si fuera tú, me calmaría; cuento con una gran cantidad de paciencia, pero los her-

─ ¡Me importa un demonio! ─ expresó iracundo ─ Que se pudra esa put-

Y como espero Shikamaru, el hombre no tendría la oportunidad de terminar esa palabra; tuvo que detenerse para escapar de un ataque que a último momento notó.

─ Lamentablemente para ti, mis cuñados son mil veces más celosos con su única hermana. ─ Cuando la humareda desapareció, Shozuke vio a dos figuras que hace años no veía y que, si era sincero, no quería volver a ver.

─Hola, malnacido; cuanto tiempo…espero que no pienses en terminar ese calificativo hacia mi hermana; las cosas podrían ponerse más feas si lo haces ─ respondió el marionetista con notoria furia en su voz

─ Esta vez, no escaparás…─ respondió el pelirrojo con su tono de voz, teñido sutilmente con enfado, al lado de su hermano mayor. Kankuro colocó al cuervo nuevamente en posición de batalla y atacó al Yagamu. Shikamaru aprovechó para acercarse al kazekage.

─ ¿Dónde está Temari?

─La envié con mi equipo y Shikadai; el imbécil usó una especie de jutsu médico para inducirle el parto; su vida peligra…─explicó ─ además de que sufrió maltratos físicos por parte de...aquel─ informó con preocupación en su voz, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía sereno. Gaara asintió.

─ Ve con ellos; nosotros nos encargaremos. ─ al ver la expresión del Nara, el pelirrojo prosiguió ─ Sé que quieres ajustar cuentas con este individuo, pero no vale la pena que no estés en el nacimiento de tu hijo por una escoria. Además, la vida de Temari y el bebé están en peligro; necesitas estar allí para tu familia. ─ él asintió.

─ De acuerdo, pero prométanme que su castigo será ejemplar ─ Gaara se mantuvo en silencio por un instante.

─Ten por seguro que será mortal ─ respondió ─ No estoy aquí como Kazekage; estoy como el hermano de Temari y créeme: quiero ver su sangre correr…

* * *

─ ¿Listo, Shikadai? ─ preguntó Ino. El niño asintió, colocando ambas manos sobre el aún hinchado vientre de su madre. En el momento que el bebé naciera, él debía aplicar su chakra en esa área para que la red no colapsara por la desconexión. Estaba sumamente nervioso; si fallaba, su madre moriría. ─ Chouji, debes estar atento; debemos hacerlo rápido. ─ el asintió. ─ Temari, cuando cuente tres, puja…─ la rubia no respondió como tal. Le quedaba muy poca energía y la concentraría en dar a luz a su bebé. ─ Uno...dos... ¡tres! ─ La Nara obedeció, sintiendo de inmediato como el bebé comenzaba abandonar su cuerpo, al igual que sus fuerzas; debía nacer rápido; sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

─ ¡Sigue así, Temari! ─ animó el Akimichi. Se encontraba frente al joven Nara. Debido a la manta que cubría todo el suceso, no podía ver qué realmente estaba pasando, pero era un momento intenso. La rubia, desde el principio, se notaba que no estaba en la mejor condición y, aun así, allí estaba, usando lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba, aun sabiendo que después de esto podría morir. No pudo evitar sentir el orgullo en su pecho al reafirmar por enésima vez la guerrera que tenía como madre. Los jadeos de la estratega se hicieron más frecuentes mientras tomaba aire para seguir con su tarea; podía sentir como faltaba poco para que el infante abandonara su cuerpo.

─ Temari, una más, la última, con fuerza…

─ Es fácil decirlo…─ respondió la princesa de Suna en un suspiro. A penas se mantenía consciente y su cuerpo comenzaba a no responderle.

Pero ella era Temari, antes Sabaku No, en la actualidad Nara y nunca se rendía. Así que, sacando fuerza de donde no tenía, acató la orden de la Yamanaka, sintiendo un momento después como el huésped que habitó por nueve meses en su interior, ya no estaba. Y para su alivio, anunció su llegada con un potente llanto. Solo allí, se permitió relajarse y ver a través de su borrosa vista, como su amiga sostenía un pequeño cuerpecito, tintado de sangre entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Es una niña! ─ escuchó al mejor amigo de su esposo anunciar y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alivio ante la confirmación de que su hija vivía…

A pesar de que sentía como su propia vida se estaba extinguiendo.

─ ¡Shikadai, ahora! ─ ordenó la Yamanaka sacando al niño de su ensoñación. No lo iba a negar, se desconcentró en el momento que su hermana anunció su llegada al mundo. La pequeña rubia le pareció preciosa, especialmente, al ver como su hermanita le entregaba un reflejo de sus verdes ojos. Fue como ver una versión en miniatura de su madre. ─ Chouji, sostén a la bebé. ─ Shikadai había iniciado hace unos segundos y ella debía dar apoyo…

─ Por favor...yo…─ trataba de decir Temari ─ quiero...verla…─ suplicó. Por más que Shikadai e Ino lo estuviesen intentando, ella sentía que no había caso.

Tenía que conocer a su hija antes de morir.

─ Chouji, acércale a la niña. ─ ordenó Ino. Se colocó a su lado y comenzó a aplicar su jutsu sobre el corazón de la Nara. El Akimichi se acercó al lado libre de Temari y se arrodilló para que ella pudiera ver a la recién nacida. Con extrema dificultad, la Nara alzó su mano para acariciar la sonrosada mejilla de su hija.

─ Hola, preciosa…─ sonrió. Una sonrisa notablemente cansada, pero llena de gozo. Todo había valido la pena. Al final, su familia había crecido...su niña estaba sana y de cierta manera, pensaba que su misión en la vida estaba completa. El inicio de su vida no fue el mejor, pero pudo recuperarse y unir a la familia que le quedaba, logrando que sus hermanos fueran más felices y, por ende, ella también. Creó nuevos y genuinos lazos de amistad tanto en Sunagakure como en Konoha, pero, sobre todo, conoció el amor y formó una hermosa familia a la que amó más de lo que pensó que sería capaz de amar en su vida. Daría su vida por ellos; ese momento era la prueba ─ Bienvenida…─ susurró. Quería sostenerla, aunque fuese posiblemente, la primera y única vez. ─ Chouji, por favor…─ dijo haciendo el ademán para que se la entregara. El Akimichi, sin perder tiempo ante la situación, le entregó a la niña, acomodándola de tal forma que su pequeña cabeza reposaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre; Temari sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo con su brazo libre, dedicándole una mirada a Chouji de que estuviese pendiente por si su fuerza le fallaba.

Al sentir la respiración de su recién nacida, Temari no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía plena, feliz y, aunque no quería morir y dejar a su familia (especialmente porque quería ver a su niña crecer), aceptaría su destino. Observó a Ino a su lado, con el ninjutsu activo sobre su corazón, al igual que a su primogénito quien le miraba con una mezcla de estrés y miedo. Estrés de estar brindándole parte de su chakra sin ser un experto y miedo de saber que no estaba funcionando; podía ver sus lágrimas descender por su rostro.

Como odiaba verlo triste.

─ Dai…─ llamó ─ No hay necesidad de llorar…

─ Mamá…─ respondió con la voz entrecortada ─ no te rindas; tu nunca lo haces, no lo hagas ahora… ─ Temari sonrió débilmente.

─ No me estoy rindiendo, amor; pero a veces, pierdes incluso sin renunciar. ─ respondió ─ Has ganado a tu hermana…─ dijo observando a la pequeña que le miraba con sus tiernos ojos, para luego devolver su atención a su primogénito ─ aunque me pierdas a mi…─ él negó fuertemente con la cabeza

─ Las quiero a ambas con nosotros; ¡perderte no es una opción!

─ En la vida no siempre se puede tener todo…─ Sentía literalmente, como su vida se le escapaba y no quería que lo último que viera fuese el llanto de su primogénito. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, del joven en que se había convertido y que sabía seguiría siendo porque, por más que la vagancia lo dominara a veces, era igual a Shikamaru tanto en inteligencia como en lo bondadoso de corazón. Desde que supo que lo esperaba, le amó y tuvo la convicción de que sería especial; el niño que le enseñó a ser madre.

Chouji notó como Temari comenzaba a jadear ante cada palabra, por lo que tomó a la niña de sus brazos. La pequeña, al perder el familiar calor que la albergó durante toda su existencia, comenzó a llorar.

─Cálmala, Chouji; dale un paseo…─ ordenó la Yamanaka; el llanto de la niña parecía ser un mal presagio.

Sentía como el corazón de Temari se estaba rindiendo.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Espero hayan tenido una Feliz Pascua! Lamento la tardanza, pero por asuntos de salud, no pude actualizar antes. Gracias a: **_MikiLovesShikatema, Shirae, Abril Elena, Yi Jie-san, SangoNube87 y Agrotera.69_** por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y a todos los nuevos favs y follows; significan mucho para mí. Espero que les haya gustado u como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar. **

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**

**POSDATA-Alarzam: **_**Hola! Te cuento que ya tengo iniciado el próximo capítulo de esa y tres historias mas, por lo que, espero no me tome mucho actualizar.**_


	10. La problemática del vago

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ _¡__Tadaima! _─_ llamó y de inmediato, escuchó pasos apresurados hacia él. Suspiró. ¿Que había hecho ahora? Se quedó de pie, esperando, hasta que divisó a su adorada esposa. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Decir que se preocupó era quedarse corto. _─_ Tema, ¿qué…?_ ─_ ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Él no lo dudó y le devolvió el abrazo. Ella levantó el rostro y le sonrió entre lágrimas. _

_Estaba totalmente confundido._

_La rubia, por su parte, solo atinó a enseñarle un objeto que tenía en su mano derecha, que él no logró identificar hasta pasado unos segundos. Abrió los ojos en realización: una prueba de embarazo, positiva._

─ _¿__Es en serio? _─_ preguntó, preso de la emoción. Ella asintió. El líder del clan Nara le mostró esa enorme sonrisa que a ella tanto le encantaba. Después de tanto intentarlo, por fin, Shikadai tendría un hermanito o hermanita. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, sin perder la vista del hermoso rostro de su esposa _─_ Como te amo, Temari…_─_ susurró con la misma sonrisa de antes. Ella atrapó su rostro entre sus manos._

─ _Y yo a ti, amor…_─_ respondió antes de acercarse e iniciar uno de los besos más memorables de su relación._

Paró en seco al escuchar el llanto de un bebé a la distancia.

_Shikamaru salió de la torre del Hokage sin mirar atrás. Había recibido una llamada informándole que su esposa había colapsado mientras hacía unas compras con Shikadai. Su hijo reaccionó rápidamente y corrió por las calles, histérico, pidiendo ayuda. Él no era médico, pero Temari estaba embarazada y eso podría ser un factor realmente peligroso. Llegó al hospital en tiempo record y de inmediato, exigió que Sakura o Ino le explicaran qué pasó._

─ _Lo primero en esta situación es que te calmes. _─_ ordenó Sakura._

─ _¡¿__Como me voy a calmar si no me explicas?! ¿Qué pasó? _─_ ella suspiró._

─_Temari sufrió un aborto espontáneo…_─_ el mundo de Shikamaru pareció detenerse; eso debía ser una broma…_

─ _Pero...no es posible. Se ha estado cuidando, siguiendo tus indicaciones, ¿por qué…?_

─ _Al parecer, el cuerpo de Temari no soportó el estrés del embarazo…_─_ cerró los ojos como si doliera._

─ _¿__Ella lo sabe? _─_ Sakura asintió_

─ _¿__Y Shikadai? _

─ _Acaba de irse; llegó aquí muy alterado y sin querer separarse de Temari; llamamos a tu madre para que viniera por él; asumimos que no querías involucrarlo en esto._

─ _Gracias…_─_ respondió mecánicamente ─ ¿Dónde está? _─_ no iba a pedir permiso para ver a su propia esposa y menos dada la situación. Quería llorar; acababa de perder a un hijo y su esposa, su soporte, debía estar peor que él. Conociéndola como lo hacía, debía estar culpándose por lo ocurrido. Llegó a la habitación, entró sin tan siquiera tocar y vio a su adorada problemática de espaldas a él, inmóvil y con el cuerpo totalmente tenso. Sin mediar palabra alguna, se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda. De inmediato, vio como sus hombros comenzaban a temblar, en su vano intento de controlar el llanto._

─ _No te reprimas; llora... al igual que yo…_─_ dijo sinceramente. Al escucharlo, Temari giró entre sus brazos y en efecto, lo encontró llorando, a pesar de que él trataba de sonreírle sin mucho éxito. Fue demasiado para la rubia. _─_ Todo mejorará…_─_ dijo mientras se aferraba más a ella y le permitía esconder su rostro en su cuello. Odiaba verla llorar, especialmente de esta manera, cuando el dolor no se limitaba a expresarse a través de sus ojos, también en su voz. Temari era extremadamente buena ocultando sus emociones; escucharla sollozar, emitiendo ante cada nueva oleada de tristeza, unos gritos llenos de dolor, torturaba al líder del clan Nara_

─_Lo...lo siento tanto…_─_se disculpó entre hipidos. Shikamaru sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Acarició su espalda en un vano intento de brindarle consuelo._

─_No debes disculparte; no es tu culpa _─_ ella no contestó. El llanto le imposibilitaba cualquier intento de expresase. _─_ Te amo, problemática _─_ dijo el hombre, besando su pelo._

_La emoción de convertirse nuevamente en padres había sido reemplazada por un vacío inquietante en su pecho; ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de saber si tendrían una niña o niño. _

_La tristeza se pasó a ser ira en el interior de Shikamaru; Temari no merecía esto... Ella, que había cuidado desde que tenía memoria de sus hermanos, que había ansiado tanto una familia feliz desde sus años más tiernos, que había amado y apoyado a Shikadai desde el momento que supo que lo esperaba...no merecía un golpe como este...Recordaba su ilusión y felicidad cuando supo de la existencia de este segundo bebé; era horrible contrastar ambos escenarios. Y él, impotente, no podía hacer nada; por más que se lo dijera, su esposa seguiría creyendo que era su culpa, seguiría pensando que algo hizo mal cuando la realidad es que esas cosas podrían pasar sin previo aviso. Solo atinó a dejarla llorar, acariciando su espalda tiernamente y besando su pelo de vez en cuando, transmitiéndole cuanto la amaba y el hecho de que de ninguna manera era su culpa. Quería que se desahogara y dejara el dolor escapar de su cuerpo, o por lo menos, aliviar una parte de él._

─ ¿_Como está Dai? _─_ preguntó una vez se calmó lo suficiente, aun con su rostro escondido en su cuello._

─ _Mi_ _madre vino por él; me dijeron que hizo un escándalo digno de un Sabaku No cuando le dijeron que tenía que irse sin ti del hospital…_─_ dijo con cierta diversión y se alivió al sentir una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios _─_ Se portó a la altura de la situación; buscó ayuda de inmediato y, literalmente no se separó de ti ni por accidente._

─ _Es un gran niño…_

─ _Sí; lo estamos haciendo bien… _─_ el silencio se hizo presente por breves instantes._

─ _Shikamaru...de verdad, lo siento…_─_ vuelve a repetir._

_¿Por qué no lo entendía?_

_Delicadamente, apartó su rostro de su cuello y sin dejar de abrazarla, hizo que le mirara directo a los ojos. Su rostro revelaba el camino que sus lágrimas tomaron al momento de abandonar sus hermosos ojos, irritados de tanto llorar; la vista le hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho, pero se controló porque no podía desmoronarse frente a ella._

─ _Mírame;_ ─ _ordenó_ ─ _¿ves algún indicio en mi expresión de que estoy enojado contigo? _─ _ella negó_─ _¿__Sabes por qué? Porque no has hecho nada, Temari; esto no fue tu culpa…_

─ _Nuestro bebé estaba creciendo dentro de mí; algo hice mal para que no pudiera continuar; debe haber algo que yo…_

─ _Temari, vamos…_─_ dijo él, al ver como su esposa amenazaba con quebrarse nuevamente _─_ Sakura me dijo que esto podría pasar incluso con todos los cuidados apropiados; es algo que puede pasar de manera natural...No quiero que pienses que fue tu culpa…_─_ él bien sabía que su mujer era terca y que no cambiaría de opinión tan fácil, pero él quería que entendiera que jamás la culparía; Temari fue muy responsable en ambos embarazos y no le quedaba duda de que, lo que sea que haya pasado, no fue su culpa._

─ _Se siente horrible, Shikamaru…_─_ dijo con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos _─_ saber que tu hijo...murió dentro de ti, que no lo protegiste lo suficiente como para…_

─_No te hagas esto, Temari…_─_ el Nara besó todo su rostro tiernamente, secando sus lágrimas en el proceso. No había nada que pudiese decir para hacerla sentir mejor, así que, solo se dedicó a consolarla y, de vez en cuando, a llorar un poco junto a ella. _

_Fue la noche más triste de toda su relación._

Su corazón latió desbocado, preso de un nuevo sentido de urgencia. Siguió su camino, vislumbrando tiempo después a su mejor amigo con la fuente del llanto entre sus brazos.

─ Vamos, no llores, soy tu tío Chouji; no te haré nada…─ trataba el hombre de calmar a la niña, pero la bebé no cooperaba.

─ Chouji. ─ llamó Shikamaru. El Akimichi sonrió al verlo.

─ Mira, preciosa; llegó papá. ─ No pudo evitar sonreír: una niña.

Shikamaru quedó sin habla al ver a la pequeña rubia. Con cuidado, tomó a su hija en brazos y su primer pensamiento fue que la niña era una réplica en miniatura de su esposa.

─ Hola, princesa…─ saludó él con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. La niña, reconociendo a su padre, cesó su llanto y le otorgó una perfecta vista de esos hermosos ojos que su esposa e hijo también poseían. Después de tanto, su pequeña estaba allí, sana y salva…

Viva.

─ ¿Y Temari? ─ al ver como su amigo no le respondía, levantó la vista con preocupación en su rostro. Estaba empezando a pensar lo peor. Le entregó a su hija nuevamente y siguió camino con una opresión en el pecho.

* * *

Los hermanos Sabaku No observaban al hombre de pie a pocos metros de ellos. Estaban furiosos con el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que este hombre había causado y querían que sufriera más allá de lo inimaginable.

─ Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? ─ los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio ─ Y pensar que, por poco, nos convertiríamos en familia…

Un estruendo se escuchó en el lugar. La marioneta de Kankuro se abalanzó sobre él con tal grado de violencia que se podía sentir el odio del marionetista a través de ella. Shozuke saltó a unos pocos metros, repeliendo el ataque. ─ Creo que tendrás que ser un poco más rápido para…─ pero no pudo terminar la frase.

─ ¿Para qué? Tengo curiosidad por saber ─ respondió el kazekage. El líder del clan Yagamu había caído en la trampa, siendo rodeado de inmediato por arena.

─Maldito…─ susurró, pero el kazekage no se inmutó. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era que aquel hombre había puesto en peligro la vida de su hermana y sobrino y él, como su hermano, debía ajustar cuentas con quien se atreviese a tan siquiera pensar en hacerle daño.

_Tanto Shikamaru como los hermanos sabían que estaban en problemas. Cuando el Nara les llamó (a escondidas de Temari) para contarles lo de la pérdida del bebé, ellos supieron que su hermana estallaría en furia cuando los viera y dejaría a Shikadai sin padre en el proceso._

_Pero por más que se enojase, Shikamaru hizo lo correcto. No podían ignorar este suceso; eran sus hermanos, la primera familia que tuvo y la conocían; Temari era la kunoichi más despiadada por algo, pero también era una persona maternal con sus seres queridos. Amaba sin ningún tipo de condición, por lo que, ambos sabían que la pérdida de su bebé debía estar matándola, por tanto, dejaron a Baki a cargo de Sunagakure y partieron hacia Konoha._

─ _Me alegro de que hayan podido venir _─_ saludó el Nara, abriendo la puerta de su hogar._

─ ¿_Como sigue? _

─ _De salud, está bien _─_ respondió _─_ De ánimo, está mejor que al principio, gracias a Shikadai, pero aún no está bien del todo._

_Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, el pequeño Nara apareció ante sus tíos._

─ _¡__Tío Gaara! ¡Tío Kankuro! _─_ exclamó corriendo hacia ellos y extendiendo sus brazos, para abrazarlos a ambos._

─ _Hola, Dai, ¿qué cuentas?_

─ _No mucho _─_ respondió _─_ Vinieron a ver a mamá, ¿verdad? ¿Harán que se sienta mejor por completo? Yo lo he intentado, pero…_

─ _Tranquilo, Dai; tus tíos te ayudarán en esta misión _─_ respondió Shikamaru acariciando el pelo de su hijo _─_ Ahora, ve a jugar; ellos se encargarán desde aquí… _─_ él asintió _

─ _Si necesitan mi ayuda, estaré haciendo mi rompecabezas._

_Los Sabaku No nunca dejaban de sorprenderse con la inteligencia de su sobrino._

─ _Está en la terraza. _

─ _No veo signos de destrucción, asumo que no está enojada._

─ _Oh, claro que está furiosa; eso se los dejo a ustedes también_

_Con cautela, ambos hermanos se acercaron a su hermana, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, sentada observando su jardín. Ambos tomaron asiento, sin mediar palabra alguna; Gaara a su derecha y Kankuro a la izquierda. Esperaban que la rubia dijera algo, pero al pasar de los minutos era evidente que no lo haría._

─ _Menuda bienvenida, hermanita…_

─ _Yo no les pedí que vinieran…_─ _Kankuro chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que era el orgullo que hablaba, pero, aun así, fue un comentario grosero._

─ _Yo también me alegro de verte…._

─ _No podíamos estar tranquilos, sabiendo lo que pasó; eres nuestra hermana _─_ intervino el kazekage_

─ _Estoy bien…_

─ _Sabemos que no lo estas…_─_ respondió Kankuro, intercambió miradas con Gaara y como si lo hubiesen planeado, se acercaron más a ella y le abrazaron, apoyando sus cabezas en los hombros de la rubia. No pasó mucho cuando la sintieron temblar y corresponder el abrazo. _

─_Todo va a estar bien, onee-chan…_

─ _Y si no lo están, aquí estamos para hacer el mundo arder…_─_ respondió Kankuro, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de su hermana_

─ _Eres un idiota…_

_Ambos se sintieron satisfechos de cierta manera._

Cubrió al hombre con su arena y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Yagamu estaba totalmente inmóvil. El marionetista se acercó a él y sin ningún tipo de advertencia, le propinó un puñetazo, para luego sostener su rostro fuertemente.

─ Te juro que, si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana o sobrino, te reviviré y te mandaré nuevamente al infierno de la manera más brutal posible… ─ Sacó una pequeña jeringa con una sustancia púrpura y se lo inyectó al hombre. El Yagamu vio con horror como el marionetista se veía cada vez más lejos; se estaba elevando del suelo.

─ ¡Suéltame! – gritó, pero no había caso. Hace tiempo que el lado racional del kazekage se había esfumado. Lo único que plagaba su mente era que este hombre había secuestrado, maltratado y puesto en riesgo la vida de su hermana y de su futuro sobrino. No sentía esa clase de odio y sed de sangre desde sus exámenes chunin y no tenía ninguna intención de tratar de controlarse.

_Los hermanos Sabaku No y Baki contuvieron el aliento al ver a Temari aparecer ante ellos. _

─ _Te ves hermosa, onee-chan…_─_ halagó el kazekage._

─ _Gracias…_─_ agradeció con una radiante sonrisa. El kimono blanco que llevaba puesto, enmarcaba su figura a la perfección, dándole el aspecto de un ángel. Su pelo caía libre, sobre sus hombros, adornado con pequeños adornos blancos, que buscaban retratar pequeñas flores blancas. Su rostro portaba un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus imponentes ojos. La rubia giró hacia el marionestista – Kankuro, ¿estas llorando? – él negó rápidamente._

─_Claro que no; algo entró en mis ojos – se excusó. La rubia solo sonrió, acercándose a sus dos hermanos menores, abrazándolos. Desde que la relación de su hermana y el Nara se hizo oficial, supieron que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este se decidiera a pedir su hermano. Lo sabían, desde hace tiempo; ambos, desde sus años de adolescencia, emanaban aquella atracción el uno por el otro, que todo el mundo podía percibir. Como anticiparon, ella se convertiría en su esposa, y por ende, viviría en Konoha. Aun les dolía aquella realidad, pero por la felicidad de su hermana, estaban dispuestos a sobrellevarlo._

─_Los amo, hermanitos…_

─ _Demonios…_─_susurró el marionetista. La rubia se separó de ellos y vio lágrimas en los ojos de ambos; sentía que se uniría a ellos pronto. – No vayas a llorar; arruinarás el maquillaje…_─_ recriminó Kankuro. _

_Los Sabaku No vieron como su sensei se colocaba al lado de la rubia; Baki había sido lo más cercano a una figura paterna para ellos. ¿Quién más perfecto que él para entregar a la princesa de Suna a su futuro esposo en el altar?_

─ _Vamos, el joven Nara le espera – ella asintió. Los hermanos sabían que estaría bien; solo les bastó con ver la expresión de Shikamaru al verla: él la cuidaría, las lágrimas de felicidad que cayeron por el rostro del Nara, eran una gran confirmación._

El hombre se retorcía, preso del dolor que el veneno repartía por todo su cuerpo. Ambos hermanos presenciaban el espectáculo con seriedad. Ese hombre había hecho de su vida un infierno y ellos tenían que hacer justicia. Ese hombre era un ninja renegado que debía ser erradicado.

─Entierro… ¡de arena!

El hombre fue estrangulado; los hermanos admiraron el espectáculo.

Gaara arrojó su arena lo más lejos posible para que el cuerpo del hombre no quedara ante su presencia, para luego traer su preciada herramienta de vuelta. Y por mas sádico que sonase, ambos hermanos sintieron una gran satisfacción ante el grito agónico que habían presenciado.

* * *

─¡Temari! ─ llamó al vislumbrar al resto de su equipo. Corrió al lado de libre de su esposa y se arrodilló. ─ Ino, ¿que…?

─La estamos perdiendo… ─ respondió con notoria tristeza la rubia, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Shikamaru sintió el pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo.

─No, no, no… ─ repitió mientras tomaba el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos. ─ Problemática, no se te ocurra contradecirme en esto ─ Temari sonrió débilmente, aun con sus ojos cerrados. – Te dije que yo debo morir primero…

─Lo dices como si lo hiciera adrede…─ dijo prácticamente en un suspiro.

─ ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Nuestra niña te necesita, Shikadai también...yo también! ¡No quiero hacer esto solo!

La desesperación en su voz, obligó a Temari a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el par marrón de él, cristalinos por las lágrimas que fluían a través de ellos.

─ Shikamaru…yo...estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi destino

─No digas estupideces…─ rebatió rápidamente. La rubia suspiró; era demasiado difícil despedirse de todos y su esposo no le ayudaba.

─Lo único que le pedí a kami-sama durante estos días fue que, trajera a nuestro bebé sano y salvo a este mundo y…lo cumplió.

─ No…─respondió apoyando su frente con la de ella.

─ Shikamaru…no quiero que lo último que vea, sean tus lágrimas – ya era suficientemente malo saber que Shikadai lloraba por ella; su esposo tenía que cooperar – No quiero que esto opaque todo lo que hemos vivido…

─ Temari… ─ podía sentir como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de su esposa; su propio corazón parecía estar deteniéndose con el de ella. – Gracias por ser el sol que me guio a través de la oscuridad. Sin ti, yo no sería lo que soy ahora, mi amor…Gracias por impulsarme a ser mejor, por escucharme, apoyarme, por regalarme esta bella familia…─ era imposible para él controlar las lágrimas. – No, no puedo aceptarlo, Temari…por favor.

─ Ibas bien, vago…─ dijo tratando de aminorar la tensión. Sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, en una caricia que parecía lejana ante su actual condición.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

* * *

─ ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

─ Shikamaru tomó esta dirección; deben de estar cerca. – no perdieron tiempo con la escoria que acababan de enfrentar. Lo único importante era Temari y el bebé y ellos debían estar presentes por si eran necesarios.

Corrieron varios metros hasta que divisaron una figura familiar.

─ Chouji – llamó Kankuro. En el momento en que el Akimichi giró hacia ellos, los dos Sabaku No pararon en seco, al visualizar el pequeño bulto que el hombre sostenía entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Hola! Qué bueno que han podido llegar. ¿Lograron detener al anciano?

─Sí ─ respondió Kankuro en automático, siendo el primero en acercarse al shinobi ─ ¿Es…? ─ El Akimichi asintió.

─ ¿Quieres sostenerla? ─ preguntó. Oficialmente, era tío de una niña. El Sabaku No asintió. ─ Pequeña, este es tu tío Kankuro ─ dijo dulcemente mientras le entregaba a su sobrina. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando un par de ojos aguamarina le miraron con curiosidad.

─ Demonios…Temari logró clonarse ─ dijo con humor. ─ Bienvenida, soy tu futuro tío favorito de todos los tiempos ─ Giró sobre sí y le sonrió a su hermano, quien había quedado estático en su lugar. ─ Gaara, ¿qué esperas? ─ eso pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Caminó unos pasos y se inclinó para poder ver mejor a la bebé envuelta en la manta.

─ Es la viva imagen de Temari ─ comentó con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de la niña, captando su atención. Los hermanos estaban totalmente hipnotizados por la pequeña rubia.

No pudieron evitar recordar cómo fue la primera vez en que se convirtieron en tíos.

_La llamada de Shikamaru llegó a media noche. Kankuro y Gaara habían tomado el tren una hora más tarde con destino a Konoha. Ellos eran la máxima autoridad de Sunagakure y no deberían de abandonar la aldea al menos que se tratase de algo de suma importancia. Para ellos, era algo de suma importancia, algo trascendental para lo que se venían preparando el último mes y que agregaría un nuevo título a sus vidas:_

_Se convertirían en tíos._

_Su adorada hermana mayor había entrado en labor de parto y ellos necesitaban estar allí para recibir a su sobrino. Por eso, luego de un día y algunas horas de viaje en tren, se encontraban, a altas horas de la noche, en la puerta de la residencia Nara. Tocaron a la puerta y, para su sorpresa, Sakura los recibió._

─ _¡Gaara, Kankuro! ─ saludó sonriente. ─ Que bueno que han venido._

─ _¿Dónde están? ─ preguntó Kankuro sin rodeos._

─ _En la habitación principal _

─ _Es decir, que… ¿ya nació? ─ ella asintió. _

─ _Pasen ─ los dos hombres de Suna dejaron sus bolsos a un lado de la puerta y se dirigieron al lugar especificado por la ninja médico. Con cuidado, abrieron la puerta y se asomaron silenciosamente. Allí, visualizaron a su hermana, en la cama, con varios cojines que le servían como apoyo a su espalda; su cuñado, sentado a un lado de la cama, sonreía con devoción y, al final, un movimiento sutil entre los brazos de la rubia llamó su atención. Temari sostenía un pequeño cuerpecito contra sí; lo único que podían distinguir era una pequeña cabecita repleta de pelo negro y un cuerpecito vestido con un enterizo que dejaba ver el logo del clan que había acogido a su adorada hermana._

─ _Están aquí... ─ La voz de su hermana los sacó de sus pensamientos. Había sonado débil y notablemente cansada, mismas características que podían observar en su expresión, pero les sonreía; una sonrisa llena de gozo, de orgullo y de alivio. _─_ Acérquense; conozcan a Shikadai._

_Como era usual, Kankuro fue el primero en reaccionar. Al llegar al lado de su hermana, pudo apreciar a la pequeña criatura en brazos. Su sobrino lo había cautivado al instante _─ _¿Quieres sostenerlo?_

─_Yo nunca he sostenido a un bebé _─_ respondió con notoria inseguridad_

─ _Yo tampoco lo había hecho hasta ahora _─ _rebatió la rubia. Le extendió el bebé a su hermano y observó sonriente como este se acostumbraba al pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos._

─ _¡Hola, sobrino! Soy tu tío Kankuro, el que te llevará de fiestas y te enseñará sobre chicas ─ __El pequeño abrió sus ojos como si supiera que realmente supiese que hablaban con el ─__¡Hey! Tienes los ojos de tu madre…_─ _exclamó el marionetista_ ─_Si, son idénticos, incluso creo ver la maldad en ellos…_

─ _Idiota…─respondió Temari con el ceño fruncido. La atención de la rubia se centró en el kazekage. ─ ¿Gaara? ─ el joven pareció reaccionar _

─ _¿Te encuentras bien, onee-san? ─ preguntó. Ella le sonrió abiertamente._

─ _Nunca he estado mejor ─ Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kankuro le entregó al recién nacido. El kazekage se tensó de inmediato, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su sobrino le regalaba toda su atención, Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír._

_Tenía otra personita más en su vida a la que protegería: su adorado sobrino._

─ ¿Dónde está Temari? – preguntó Kankuro mientras le entregaba la niña a Gaara.

El silencio del Akimichi los aterró.

* * *

─ ¡Temari! ─ escuchó otra voz familiar llamarle. Ella apretó los ojos como si doliera.

Sus hermanos estaban allí.

─ Por favor, aguanta; no te puedes ir ─ seguía diciendo el Nara. Dirigió su rostro levemente hacia los Sabaku No, quienes habían llegado junto al Akimichi. Su ya no tan pequeño Gaara cargando a su recién nacida hija era la imagen que quería llevarse al otro mundo. No pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

─ No lo hagan más...difícil, por favor…─ Ya era malo tener a su esposo e hijo totalmente destrozados frente a ella, a sus amigos tratando de mantener la compostura, pero Kami, ver a sus hermanos, a quienes prácticamente crió, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la observaban con miedo en su mirada, era demasiado.

─Hermana…hazlo por ella…─intervino el pelirrojo. Su acostumbrado tono neutral, tintado de miedo.

Temari volvió su atención a su esposo; la vida extinguiéndose sin parar.

─ Shikamaru – él respiró hondo, mentalizándose a lo que podría venir ─ ...cuídalos; mis hermanos estarán allí para lo que necesites…

─No…─ susurró.

─ Bebe llorón... gracias por todo... ─como pudo, colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla ─desde que llegaste a mi vida, ésta no hizo más que mejorar; gracias por enseñarme lo hermoso que es el amar, gracias por nuestros pequeños cervatillos y por cada experiencia que vivimos juntos…─sonrió tenuemente ─ mi adorado vago…─ Shikamaru no podía contener las lágrimas; podía escuchar los hipidos de su hijo tras de sí como kunais que se clavaban en su cuerpo.

─ ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡No te despidas! ¡Te vas a quedar aquí! ─ exclamó Kankuro, notablemente desesperado. La rubia giró su cabeza y les sonrió tenuemente a sus hermanos.

─ Hermanitos…sigan cuidándose entre sí y por favor, no se sientan culpables de nada; esto no ha sido su culpa…Yo los amo…─ Shikamaru sintió como la cálida sensación de la mano de su esposa desaparecía de su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron y tanto Shikadai e Ino sintieron como el cuerpo de la rubia les brindaba una pequeña descarga, rechazándolos.

Y Shikamaru lo supo al instante: había llegado el punto del cero absoluto.

* * *

**Hola! Primero, debo disculparme, ya que, este capitulo tenía tiempo en progreso, pero por razones del trabajo, no ****había**** podido interiorizarlo ni revisarlo como debía, pero en fin, ****aquí**** esta y espero poder actualizar mas ****rápido**** esta vez.**

**Gracias a:** _aynaziz, Coeli Nara, Sango Nube, MikiLovesShikaTema, Yi Jie-san, Abril Elena, Shirae, Nabiki, Agrotera.69, dianapaulina2010 y winnyz_ **por los review en el capitulo pasado. Y ****también**** a los nuevos favs y follows.**

**Si siguen alguna de mis otras historias, estoy trabajando en ellas y espero estar actualizando pronto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que, el que viene, seguirá con la misma emotividad que este y como siempre, ****siéntanse**** libres de comentar.**

**Cuídense****, **

**Bye!**


	11. Mi Problemática Princesa del Viento

**NARUTO y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Cuando los preciosos ojos aquamarina de su esposa se cerraron ante él, Shikamaru sintió como algo dentro de su pecho parecía ya no estar. Su corazón se había desgarrado, se partió en dos, dejándolo con tan solo la mitad del mismo.

─ ¿Temari? ─ llamó, negándose a creerlo. Con el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, apoyó su frente contra la suya y se permitió llorar en silencio, maldiciendo a la vida por habérsela llevado.

Su Temari…

─ _Piernas feas, pero rápidas…_

─ _Idiota…_

Desde aquel lejano primer encuentro, su problemática lo había hechizado a pesar de que, en ese entonces, no lo aceptara.

─ _Disculpa, ¿acaso pedí tu opinión?_

─ ¿_Eh?_

─ _Solo te pedí que me explicaras la situación; me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses. Si cree que está a salvo por estar a distancia, ¡se equivoca! ¡No subestimen mi poder!_

¿Cómo seguiría sin ella?

─ _¡__Ya está! Impresionante, ¿no?_

Y esa sonrisa, desde ese preciso momento, lo atrapó y no creía posible poder vivir sin verla nuevamente.

─ _Si necesitas ser rescatado, solo dime y vendré corriendo, bebé llorón…_

─ _Todas son iguales; siempre quieren tener la última palabra_

─Maldita sea…─ dolía demasiado recordar los momentos juntos, pero no podía evitarlo…

─ ¿_Sabes? Deberías aplicar para jounin. Si dejaras de decir que todo es 'problemático' y apartaras la vagancia, no significará un gran problema._

_Shikamaru no sabía qué decir._

Pues ella lo incitó a superarse.

─ _¡No dudes en llamarnos si algún problema te aterra! Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, bebé llorón_

─_Esa mujer nunca va a cambiar…_

Así la amó, asi amó a aquella mujer del desierto que vino como una nube a captar su atención…

─_No vayas a llorar y a avergonzar a tu padre en el proceso…_

─ _Mendokusai…_

Sobrevivieron una guerra juntos.

─ _Te noto algo distraído...Si hay algo que pueda hacer…_

─_Temari...no creo que debas involucrarte; todo el asunto es entre las aldeas y no considero…_─_ no pudo terminar de hablar. La cachetada que le propinó la rubia, lo calló de inmediato. Desde el suelo, observó a la rubia con sorpresa._

─ _¡__Me he equivocado contigo!_

_Las palabras, ciertamente lo habían sorprendido, especialmente, al ver cierto brillo cristalino en su mirada._

Y es que, desde ese día, prometió jamás ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

_Era la segunda cachetada que le propinaba la mujer que amaba. Sí que era masoquista…_

─ _¡Temari! _─_ se quejó Ino_

─_Vas a matarlo de verdad…_─_ lamentó Choji._

─ _¡Silencio! _─_ respondió _─_ Y tú,__ ─señaló a Shikamaru─__ ¡quita esa expresión de estúpido y reacciona!_

_Le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bella mujer frente a él. _

_Dios, estaba totalmente enamorado de su princesa del viento._

─ Por favor, dime que es una broma, amor…Temari, abre los ojos; vamos, sonríeme...

─ _Oye, Temari…_

─ ¿_Qué pasa?_

─ _Nada, es sólo que...tienes que controlar tu fuerza…_

─ _Volveré a golpearte de la misma manera cada vez que te quedes como idiota ante la situación_─ _De verdad, esperaba que así fuese._

─ _Cuento contigo…_─_respondió _─_ Temari, cuando vuelvas, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?_

─ ¿_Una cita?_

─ ¿_Eh?_

─ ¿_Me estas invitando a una cita?_

─ _Bueno...sí_

─ _Una cita...ya veo…_

─ ¿_Acaso no quieres?_

─ _No he dicho eso…_─_ respondió dando unos pasos _─_ pero prepárate, una cita conmigo puede ser muy problemática…_

_Estaba locamente enamorado de su rubia._

Trataba de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, pero sentía que era imposible. El dolor era descomunal.

_Odiaba que sus aldeas estuvieran a tres días de distancia, especialmente, porque tenía muy claro que no quería que se fuera. Después de su cita, ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla al dejarla en su hotel. No pudo dormir pensando en lo idiota que fue al no besarla en los labios y mucho más al no pedirle que fuese su novia. Estaba más que claro que ambos necesitaban cambiar su extraño status a un noviazgo._

─ _Gracias de nuevo por la cena; me divertí mucho._

─ _No hay de qué; fue un placer realmente…_─_Él sabía que ella esperaba algún movimiento de su parte. No quería que pasara tanto tiempo antes de decirle lo que sentía. _

_Demonios, podía ver la decepción en su rostro._

─ _¡__Vámonos, Temari! _─ _llamó Kankuro_

─ _Entonces, nos vemos…_─_ Temari había dado tres pasos cuando sintió que su brazo era sujetado y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió los fuertes brazos del Nara alrededor de su cintura; sus manos se instalaron en el fuerte pecho del estratega. _─_ ¿Shikamaru?_

─ _No quiero ser cobarde_─_ respondió _─_ Quiero estar contigo…_

─_Shika…_

─ ¿_Quieres ser mi novia, problemática? – ella no pudo evitar reír ante la mención del apodo._

─ _Claro que sí, bebé llorón. _─_ ni bien, ella había aceptado, Shikamaru atrapó sus labios entre los suyos._

_La verdadera gloria._

─ _¡__Oye! ¡Suelta a mi hermana! _─_ escucharon que Kankuro gritó a la distancia _─_ ¡Suéltame, Gaara! ¡No ves que está abusando de ella en nuestra cara?! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¡Nara, eres hombre muerto!_

_Pero ellos no se inmutaron; necesitaban disfrutar de su momento, de ese momento que por años habían esperado._

La amaba y era difícil pensar que se había ido. Entender que nunca volvería a él, era desgarrador.

_Si quedaba alguna duda en su mente de que Temari era la mujer de su vida, había quedado olvidada. La amaba demasiado y se lo estaba demostrando. Amarla era su deber en la vida y amaba cada minuto de él. Sus cuerpos cubiertos por las sábanas, danzaban al mismo ritmo, causando todo tipo de sensaciones en ellos. Shikamaru no dudó en deleitarse con el espectáculo que representaba la rubia para él en esos momentos; la veía aún más hermosa, víctima de los efectos de la pasión. El, preso también del clímax, no batalló con sus deseos, tomando posesión de los labios que lo volvían loco._

─ _Te amo…_─_susurraron al mismo tiempo, a centímetros de sus labios. El Nara se acostó a su lado y observó como la rubia le sonreía. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor y los dos no podían explicar lo que acababan de experimentar._

─ _Es bueno saber que no eres un vago para este tipo de actividad. _─_ Shikamaru sonrió._

─ _De verdad que eres problemática…_─_ comentó, acercándose nuevamente para besarle _─_ No quiero que te vayas…_─_ ella le sonrió tristemente. Después de aquello, ella tampoco quería irse, pero tenía que volver a Sunagakure; había venido por propósitos diplomáticos y debía reportarse a Gaara a la brevedad posible._

─_Sabes qué debo hacerlo…_─_ respondió en un susurro. Shikamaru solo atinó a acercarla más hacia él. Era difícil llevar una relación a distancia y más con él miedo constante que vivía de que, alguien, aprovechando la distancia, pudiese capturar el corazón de su rubia. Podía aparentar indiferencia en sus facciones, pero era un tema que lo atormentaba._

─_Lo sé…_─_ se perdió en los preciosos ojos de su novia y, sin pensar, acarició el vientre de la rubia. _

─_Estas muy cariñoso hoy…._

─ _No es tanto eso...solo pensaba en que, algún día__, nuestro bebé estará ahí…_

_Temari acarició su rostro._

─ ¿_Quieres tener hijos?_

─ ¿_Y tú?_

─ _Yo pregunté primero _─_ rebatió la Sabaku No. Él se encogió de hombros._

─ _Es una idea que no me desagrada; he estado pensando en eso bastante desde que acepté que te amo…_─_ respondió sinceramente _─_ Ahora, responde tu…_

─ _Tengo algunas reservas al respecto… _

─ ¿_Cómo cuáles?_

─ _Mi forma de ser...no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser madre._

─ _Ni yo de cómo ser padre…_

─ _Pero es diferente...tu vienes de un hogar, uno feliz, donde a pesar de lo que creas del temperamento de tu madre, te crio con amor, en cambio yo…_─_ la voz se le quebró, por lo que, Shikamaru la abrazó más hacia él. _─_ Sin mi madre y con un padre que pocas veces me mostró afecto, no sé si podría…con un bebé…_─_ respondió sinceramente _─_ Cuando me conociste, ya tenía una gran cantidad de muertos a mi cuenta... ¿cómo podría yo preservar una vida con todas las que arrebaté? Tal vez, si mis padres..._

─ ¿_Acaso bromeas? Cuidaste de tus hermanos mejor de lo que cualquiera de tus padres podría haberlo hecho_

─ _Pero Gaara…._

─ _Gaara está muy agradecido contigo _─_ respondió de improvisto_

─ ¿_De qué hablas?_

─ _Tu hermano se ha sincerado bastante conmigo; me ha contado como, a pesar de que te alejaba y hasta llegaba a lastimarte, tu seguías pendiente y nunca lo recriminaste ni le llamaste monstruo…_

─ _Es mi hermano, mi sangre; lo quiero y nunca lo dejaría solo…_

─ _Y así dudas que serias una excelente madre… si serás problemática…_─_ se acercó a ella y besó su frente. _─_ Nuestros hijos serán los más afortunados del mundo por tenerte como madre…_─_no podía mentir. Sus palabras le conmovieron; ella también visualizaba un futuro con él._

─ _Tienes mucha fe en ti mismo, Nara..._

─ _Soy un genio y un estratega al mismo tiempo; créeme que tengo planeado más de doscientos movimientos para que esto ocurra. _─_ ella rio sinceramente, haciendo que Shikamaru se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pronto, cumplirían su primer aniversario como pareja oficial y él ya tenía algo en mente._

Tenía a sus hijos, pero la perdió a ella.

─ _Shikamaru…_

─ _Temari, esto es muy problemático de explicar por completo, pero desde la primera vez que me sonreíste, quedé atrapado, a pesar de que intenté convencerme de lo contrario. Eres la mujer más valiente, decidida y apasionada que he conocido en mi vida y quiero que me hagas el honor de compartir lo que nos queda de vida juntos. Quiero despertar a tu lado, amarte todas las noches y recordarte que el amor es algo que mereces por el simple hecho de ser tú. Te amo y quiero que seas la señora Nara y la madre de mis hijos…─las lágrimas brotaban sin control de los ojos de la chica. ─ ¿Aceptas comenzar una vida hermosamente problemática conmigo? ─ con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de articular palabra. La rubia observó como el Nara colocaba el anillo en su dedo, para luego, abrir sus brazos, listos para recibirla._

_Ella no lo dudó._

─ _¿Estás seguro de que podrás con alguien tan problemática como yo? ─ preguntó más calmada mientras se separaba un poco de él. Shikamaru, con una gentileza que solo mostraba ante ella, limpió las lágrimas de felicidad que descendían por su rostro. _

─ _La vida me ha enseñado que lo mejor no viene como lo planeas ─ respondió. Temari era todo lo contrario a lo que su antiguo ser deseaba como esposa ─ Quería casarme con una mujer más tranquila, una chica regular, pero en vez de eso, me enamoré de una fuerte kunoichi, que es más que preciosa…Por kami, literalmente, me voy a casar con la princesa de Sunagakure. ─ respondió con cierto humor en su tono ─ Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba y, honestamente, a veces pienso que mereces a alguien mejor…_

─ _Idiota…─ susurró, ganándose una de las sonrisas de Shikamaru que tanto amaba. Se sentó en el suelo, sujetando la cintura de su amada, dejándola a horcajadas sobre él. La rubia, tomó su rostro y selló el momento con un beso. _

Su esposa, la señora Nara, ya no estaba…le dolía tan solo de pensar en la palabra "viudo".

_No pudo controlar las lágrimas al verla aparecer ante él. Los nervios desaparecieron de inmediato, dándole paso a la más pura emoción y sentimiento de orgullo. Pronto, su Temari, sería su esposa: la gran señora Nara. _

_Temari, con ropas de kunoichi, con kimonos, uniforme de guerra o con atuendos diplomáticos, era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez vio. En esos momentos, era un ángel, su Diosa del viento, su princesa de Sunagakure...__Su problemática._

─_Te la encargo, joven Nara _─_Shikamaru asintió hacia el sensei de la que pronto sería su esposa. Tomó la mano de su problemática; la paz le embargó de inmediato._

─_Sí que eres un bebé llorón _─ _dijo ella, sonriéndole como a él le encantaba mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían descendido por su rostro._

_A partir de ahí, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Creyó morir de felicidad cuando la palabra "acepto" salió de sus labios, literalmente estaba en el cielo cuando los proclamaron "señor y señora Nara". __El beso fue su perdición._

Y la amó, incluso más de lo que pensó que sería capaz. Temari fue hecha para él, era la mujer de su vida y ya no estaba. Criaría a su hija sin la figura de su madre y dolía tan solo de pensarlo.

─ _Bienvenido a casa, vago _─ _no bien le saludó, su esposo la tomó de la cintura y le besó. Fue una misión de un mes y la extrañó como nunca._─ _Veo que estás ansioso…_

─ _Te extrañé demasiado, problemática…_─_respondió con clara necesidad en su voz mientras se entretenía con el cuello de su rubia._

─ _Eso veo; te compensaré después de la cena_

─ _No es la cena lo que me quiero comer _─ _ella solo le sonrió de manera pícara._

─ _Tranquilo; te prometo que más tarde te dejaré totalmente satisfecho_─ _respondió _─_Por ahora, ve y toma un baño en lo que termino _─ ordenó ─_Además, te dejé un pequeño presente que mandé a hacer para ti, espero y te guste._

_Con su cerebro en modo 'solo quiero estar con mi esposa' el Nara pensaba que debía ser algo que ella utilizaría para compensarlo más tarde, así que, ni bien ella lo dijo, él se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían. Sobre la cama, había un pequeño paquete, que él no tardó en tomar. Shikamaru no tenía ningún tipo de quejas en la intimidad de pareja que compartía con Temari y sabía que la rubia no tenía ningún tipo de tabú en experimentar cosas nuevas por lo que, intuía que lo que fuese que estuviese allí, seria algún objeto para ayudar a la causa. Tomó la bolsa y al principio, vio una especie de tela, verde. Intrigado, tomo el atuendo, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al ver de qué se trataba._

─ _Me enteré unos días después de que te fuiste de misión. _─ _escuchó a Temari decir a sus espaldas, pero él aún estaba procesando lo que tenía en manos._

_Un enterizo de bebé con el logo del clan Nara._

─ _¿__Shikamaru? _─ _el silencio de su esposo la estaba preocupando. Ella también estaba aún sorprendida, por lo que, necesitaba escuchar qué pensaba. Finalmente, él giró hacia ella. Estaba llorando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _─_Bebé llorón… _─ _El no pudo responder; solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella._

_Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Temari, descansando su mejilla en el plano vientre de su esposa. Se sentía pleno, en puro júbilo: su primogénito estaba en camino._

Shikamaru respiró hondo. Ese recuerdo solo hizo que recordara un detalle muy importante: su primogénito estaba presente.

_Ver a Temari presa del dolor era una situación totalmente desconocida para él. Por increíble que pareciese, su primogénito había decidido iniciar los preparativos de su llegada al mundo durante el día de su cumpleaños. Pensaban que nacería de inmediato, pero el día casi acababa y la posibilidad de que naciese antes de medianoche, se iba reduciendo. _

─ _Vas bien, Temari… ─ escuch__ó a Sakura decir, antes de abandonar la habitación. _

_La Sabaku No quería que el acontecimiento se llevara a cabo en su hogar, por un asunto de comodidad y privacidad (al fin y al cabo, nacería el primogénito del líder del clan Nara con la princesa de Sunagakure). Él no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al ver que Sakura sería la encargada de traer a su hijo al mundo, se sintió más tranquilo, pero seguía nervioso…_

─ _¿Ya est__á pasando? __─ preguntó el joven. Ella asintió levemente. El proceso de labor de parto no había sido tan terrible como se lo habían descrito. Temari era una mujer que sabía cómo controlar el dolor y sus emociones, por lo que, aunque sabía que le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios, lo más que había podido escuchar de ella, eran los pequeños gemidos de dolor que se le escapaban de vez en cuando y las respiraciones profundas que hacía para dominarlos._

─ _Sí… ─ dijo en un suspiro. Shikamaru se acostó a su lado y la atrajo con cuidado hacia él para acariciar su espalada suavemente. ─ Esta no era la forma en que tenía planeado celebrar tu cumpleaños. ─ él sonrió, para luego besar su cabello._

─ _Ustedes son mi mejor regalo; hasta ahora, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido ─ respondió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hinchado vientre de su esposa. De cierta forma, extrañaría todos aquellos momentos de intimidad que compartieron, admirando, hablando y ansiando la llegada de su niño._

_No podía esperar más; quería conocerlo_

¿Cómo consolaría a su hijo si él mismo no encontraba consuelo? La ausencia de Temari era desgarradora.

─ _Tranquilízate, Shikamaru…__ se dijo a si mismo mirándose al espejo. Por fin, el momento había llegado: estaba a punto de ser padre._

─ _¡__Shikamaru, ya es hora! __ escuchó a su madre. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para aliviar el dolor que sentía su rubia. Se acercó al lado de la cama y se arrodilló, tomando su mano_

─ _Pensé que te habías acobardado…_─ _dijo ella entre jadeos, pero con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

─ _Que poca fe me tienes… _─ _se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla._─ _Pronto seremos una familia de tres…_─ _ella asintió _─ _Todo saldrá bien…_─ _puede ser que estuviese nervioso, pero en realidad, Temari era la que pasaba la peor parte y él, como buen esposo que la amaba, debía apoyarla._

─ _Bien...Temari-san cuando te indique, quiero que pujes, ¿bien? _─ _Temari asintió, con los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía. Se aferró a la mano de su esposo_─ _1...2...3...ahora_

_Shikamaru solo sintió y escuchó algo en su mano hacer 'crack', pero no dijo nada, imaginando que el dolor que sentía Temari era mil veces peor._

─ _Vas bien, amor… _─ _mimó el Nara._

─ _Ca...cállate…_─ _respondió entre jadeos la rubia; Shikamaru decidió no responder, por miedo a ser agredido._

─ _Ya casi...una vez más…_─ _dijo Sakura._

_Y sucedió._

_Un potente llanto inundó la habitación. Temari, sin poder controlarse, soltó el agarre sobre su marido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de calmar el llanto de emoción que la embargó. Era como si los nueve meses de espera no hubiesen sido una confirmación suficiente; era madre, tenía un hijo, algo que cuando era niña nunca pensó posible. _

─ _Lo hiciste, mi amo__r…_─ _felicitó el Nara con lágrimas en los ojos mientras llenaba de besos la mejilla de su esposa. Decir que estaba orgulloso era quedarse corto._

─ _Vamos, pequeño, vamos a conocer a mamá y papá…_─ _cuando Sakura les entregó a su niño, el matrimonio Nara se sintió completo._

─ _Bienvenido, mi pequeño cervatillo… _─ _saludó Temari_

─ _Nuestro Shikadai_

Su pequeño Dai había presenciado la muerte de su madre…

_Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Naruto le había dado el resto de la tarde libre y por eso, se dirigía a su hogar para encontrarse con su problemática esposa y su problemático hijo de siete meses. Desde el nacimiento de Shikadai, su vida se había vuelto caótica, pero al mismo tiempo más plena y feliz. Su niño, era bastante tranquilo, pero tenía unos episodios dignos de un Sabaku No. En esos momentos, salía a flote una faceta de Temari que él ya sabía existía, pero que no había visto de primera mano: el maternal._

_La impulsiva y cruel kunoichi, resultó ser una madre abnegada. Le encantaba ver como cuidaba de Dai, como el pequeño era el centro del mundo de ambos._

_Llegó a su hogar, entrando sin anunciar su presencia, pues quería sorprenderlos y dejar a la kunoichi sin habla con su llegada.__Como siempre, Temari se las arreglaba para cambiar sus planes.__Él fue el que quedó sin habla al ver a su adorada esposa, sentada en el suelo, apoyada del marco de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el bosque Nara. El pequeño Shikadai dormía plácidamente en el pecho de su madre, aferrado a ella firmemente de su kimono mientras ella le acariciaba lentamente la espalda y depositaba, de vez en cuando, suaves besos en su cabecita.__Aprovechando que Temari no había notado aun su presencia, el Nara tomó asiento donde podía apreciarlos sin molestar. Ellos dos eran su vida; los amaba con locura y haría lo que fuese por verlos feliz. Sonrió mientras se deleitaba a distancia de la tierna imagen que tenía ante él_.

Shikamaru comenzó a tener más consciencia de sí mismo; debía tranquilizarse, tenía dos hijos que dependían de él y no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse, por lo menos no frente a ellos, por más imposible que sonase.

_Un pequeño gimoteo lo despertó. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la tenue luz del lugar, observó a su esposa sentada en la cama con el pequeño Shikadai en sus brazos, totalmente despierto._

─ _¿Se ha quejado? _─ _ella asintió._

─_Hace una media hora, lo escuché tosiendo _─ _explicó _─ _Como faltaba poco para darle la dosis del medicamento, lo desperté._

_El pequeño Shikadai había pescado un resfriado y como era natural, sus padres estaban al pendiente del pequeño todo el tiempo. Shikamaru miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche; eran apenas las tres de la madrugada.  
_

─ _¿__Por qué no me despertaste? _─ _preguntó,__ sentándose en la cama; el bebé siguió sus movimientos con la mirada_

─ _Tienes una misión importante en pocas horas; debes descansar __─ respondió._

─_Aun así..._─ _los quejidos de su hijo le hicieron callar. El pobrecito no solo lidiaba con aquel resfriado, sus dientes también estaban saliendo y le molestaban._

─ _Tranquilo, Dai _─_dijo Temari mientras lo acomodaba para ver el rostro del pequeño que comenzaba a llorar _─ _¿Dónde te duele, amor?_

─ _Mama, mama…─ gimoteaba el pequeño mientras colocaba su pequeña mano sobre su boca._

─ _¿Ahí? ─ respondió con voz juguetona mientras besaba su mejilla, haciendo un sonido extraño. Shikadai la observó deteniendo su llanto. Temari repitió la acción dos veces más hasta que el pequeño le regaló una sonrisa, seguida de esa carcajada que los llenada de felicidad ─ ¿Aquí también? ─ siguió el juego, esta vez elevándolo lo suficiente para poder repetir la acción, esta vez en su vientre, generando unas carcajadas más fuertes por parte del niño._

_Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Notaba las ojeras en su esposa, gracias a las casi tres noches que llevaba sin dormir, pendiente al estado del pequeño, aun así, le hacía reír para distraerlo del dolor y encima trataba de no molestarlo a él para que estuviese preparado para su trabajo._

─ _¡Papa! ─ exclamó el niño al notar como se sentaba en la cama, atrayéndolos a ambos._

─ _¡Oye! Te dije que vuelvas a dormir…_

─ _¡No seas problemática, mujer! ─ rebatió ─ Ustedes son más importantes que una estúpida misión; me las arreglaré como pueda…_─_ Al final, Temari no pudo contradecirle. La mañana llegó a la residencia Nara, encontrando al hombre Nara, resguardando los sueños de su familia._

¿Quién estaría allí cuando su pequeña dijera sus primeras palabras? ¿Quién la mimaría cuando sus dientes comenzasen a salir? ¿Quién la acompañaría cuando diese sus primeros pasos? No era suficiente su presencia…su niña necesitaría a su madre, al igual que Shikadai lo hizo.

─ _Se está moviendo…_─_simples palabras que causaron una revolución en el líder del clan Nara. Temari rio al ver como su esposo tropezaba con todo a su paso._

─ _¡__Dile que no pare! ¡Voy llegando!_─_en cuestión de segundos, tenía a su esposo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza suavemente en su enorme vientre de ocho meses y con sus manos a cada lado de él._

─ _Vamos, pequeña, Muévete para papá…_

─ _¿__Crees que será niña?_

─ _Sé que será una niña; una bella, energética y muy problemática niña, como su madre… _─ _la rubia sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo. _─_Eso es, pequeña... ¿quieres que te cuente como me fue hoy?_

_Este segundo embarazo solo había hecho que su relación se fortaleciera y que ambos, revivieran el amor y la pasión que había dormido con la rutina_

─ _Oye, no la inquietes; que patea algo fuerte…_

─ _Es hija tuya…_─_ella le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente. Pasaron unos minutos donde Shikamaru se había aferrado al vientre de su esposa, contándole su día, anécdotas y hasta datos curiosos como si el bebé estuviese allí, atento a cada detalle._

─ _Quiero que nazca…sólo así, estaré tranquila… Necesito que esté entre mis brazos._

_Él sabía que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, la perdida que sufrieron años atrás, seguiría siendo una parte de ellos, les gustase o no._

─ _Yo también quiero conocerla…_─ _Shikamaru no era un hombre muy expresivo, eso lo sabía ella de sobra, pero en esos últimos meses, todo Konoha concordaba en que el líder del clan Nara tenia cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos: la emoción de ser padre nuevamente_

Su Temari lo golpearía si lo viese así…Tenía que comenzar a aceptar su nueva realidad; sus hijos dependían de él, su problemática ya no estaba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

─ ¡No! – fue el desgarrador grito que traspasó el ambiente.

Una puñalada directa al corazón de Shikamaru.

* * *

**Hola! Actualizando a tiempo. Creo que les respondí a todos los que dejaron review; tuve algunos problemas con la página y espero que realmente haya enviado los mensajes a todos ustedes. Gracias a **_dianapaulina2010, Sango Nube87, aynaziz, winnyz, Yi Jie-san_ **y **_Coeli Nara_** por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y a todos los nuevos que se unieron a la historia: Bienvenidos!**

**Ojalá pueda seguir actualizando a este ritmo...Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	12. Lo prometiste

**Naruto y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Si no hubiese estado sosteniendo a su pequeña sobrina, Gaara hubiese caído de rodillas. Su adorada hermana estaba a metros de él, muerta…y el dolor que experimentaba era lo más desgarrador que había sentido en mucho tiempo. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ella? Tenía una familia, una pequeñita recién nacida. Era injusto…

_Los dos hermanos Sabaku No caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Habían visitado la aldea aliada con propósitos diplomáticos, los cuales habían podido resolver rápidamente, por lo que, aprovecharían ese tiempo libre para visitar a su adorada hermana mayor. Habían pasado unos seis meses desde que la vieron en persona. Se mantenían en contacto a través de los nuevos sistemas de comunicación (a los que Kankuro aún se resistía), pero, aun así, querían verificar personalmente la integridad de su hermana, después de lo ocurrido a inicios del embarazo._

─_Debe de estar enorme ─ comentó el marionetista de improviso _

─ _Sí; mencionó que está en el tercer trimestre ─ Ambos sonrieron. No podían negar que estaban emocionados por la llegada de su sobrino o sobrina. La experiencia con Shikadai fue tan divertida y amena que ambos parecían no poder esperar ─ Apuesto será otro niño. ─ Gaara negó con la cabeza._

─ _Va a ser niña…_

─ _Suenas muy seguro ─ respondió ─ ¿Algo en particular por lo que lo dices? ─ el kazekage se encogió de hombros _

─ _Solo lo sé…_

_Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que, por fin, los hermanos ingresaron al barrio Nara. Los habitantes, reconociéndolos, le saludaron con cierta familiaridad. Temari se había convertido en un miembro muy importante, pero, sobre todo, estimado para ellos, por lo que, sus hermanos adquirieron ese mismo estatus, prácticamente, de manera automática._

_Finalmente, llegaron a la gran residencia que se había convertido en el hogar de la mayor de los tres._

─ _¡Hola! ¡Que sorpresa! ─ respondió la rubia en el momento que abrió la puerta; una sonrisa totalmente de sincera felicidad en su rostro._

─_Cuanto tiempo hermanita; ¡estas enorme! ─el golpe no tardó en llegar. _

_Gaara sonrió; era como estar en casa _

─ _¿Todo bien, Gaara? ─ preguntó la rubia _

─ _¿En serio? ¿Le preguntas a él si está bien? Casi me desarmas el cerebro con ese golpe. ─ se quejó el hermano del medio mientras atendía la zona herida._

─ _No seas llorón y entra de una vez─ Mientras ingresaban al hogar de su hermana, no pudieron evitar examinar a la rubia. Su pelo estaba suelto y lucía un vestido de maternidad de color azul oscuro. ¿Lo que más resaltaba? El inexplicable brillo que desprendía. Giró hacia ellos y le sonrió amablemente. ─ ¿Gustan una taza de té? Puedo preparar un poco._

─ _No, gracias _

─ _Y si lo quisiéramos, nosotros haríamos el té y te brindaríamos un poco ─ ella rodó los ojos._

─_No soy una inútil ─ respondió mientras se sentaba a un lado de la mesa._

─ _Lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría consentirte a ti y al bebé en lo que estamos aquí_

─ _Por cierto, ¿se quedarán por mucho tiempo?_

─ _No realmente; partiremos mañana ─ respondió el marionetista ─ Quisimos dar una visita antes. ─ explicó _

─ _Así que, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Cómo están Shikadai y Shikamaru?_

─ _Muy sobreprotectores_

─ _¡Perfecto! ¡Están siguiendo nuestras indicaciones! ─ Temari negó con la cabeza_

─ _No tienen remedio…─ Kankuro seguía explicando por qué era importante un monitoreo constante de su estado, pero si era honesta, la rubia no le prestaba atención; se enfocaba en el menor de los tres, quien tenía la vista fija en su abultado vientre._

─ _¿Pasa algo? _

─ _¿De cuánto estas? ─ Temari sonrió._

─ _29 semanas…_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos._

─ _Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya patea?_

_Allí lo entendió…Una de las experiencias más gratificantes y emocionantes que sus hermanos amaron durante el embarazo de Shikadai fue la de sentir sus movimientos. Gaara podría no ser el más expresivo, pero para su hermana, era un libro abierto, al igual que Kankuro. Sintió como el marionetista cesaba su monólogo, y también, se acercaba a ella. Con sus hermanos a cada lado, Temari guió sus manos y las posicionó sobre su vientre, en las zonas que, por experiencia, ella sabía se percibían los movimientos de su bebé._

_El pequeño Nara por nacer no se hizo de rogar; la expresión de sus hermanos llenó su corazón de júbilo._

Giró la vista hacia Kankuro, quien no pudo ganar la batalla contra las lágrimas. El marionetista apretaba los puños con clara impotencia, el mismo sentimiento que Gaara sentía en su interior.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar?

Venciéndose ante el dolor de haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, Gaara atrajo a su pequeña sobrina más hacia él, besando su pequeña frente como si aquello aliviara un poco la pérdida.

El kazekage necesitaba a su hermana…

* * *

La mente de Shikadai tardó unos minutos en registrar lo que acababa de suceder. Su tía Ino estaba a un lado de su madre con la cabeza baja, llorando al igual que todos los presentes. El corazón de su madre se había detenido frente a sus ojos...se había ido. La mujer más importante de su vida ya no estaba.

_No quería llorar, pero el golpe le había dolido bastante. A sus escasos tres años, Shikadai Nara podía considerarse fuerte, pero en el momento en que se cayó de aquel columpio de rodillas, su pequeña pierna no dejaba de dolerle; ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie…_

─ _Dai, ¿qué pasó?_

─ _Nada, mamá…_─_respondió, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente._

─ _Ese raspón no parece nada..._

_Con una sonrisa enternecida, Temari se arrodilló frente a él y vio la herida en su rodilla. Su hijo era orgulloso, pero no dejaba de ser un niño. Lo tomó en brazos ante la mirada de incomodidad del pequeño._

─ _No, mamá, ¡soy un niño grande!_

─ _Hasta los niños grandes necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando_─_respondió, besando su frente tiernamente_─_Vamos a casa; curaremos esa herida…__ la rubia le regaló una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas; el dolor pareció desaparecer y, antes de que se diese cuenta, el pequeño Nara se encontraba devolviéndole la sonrisa. Envolvió el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro._

_Solo su mami podía hacer que el dolor desapareciese con sonreírle._

─ ¡No!─ el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta tomó a todos por sorpresa ─¡Mamá! ─debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

─ Shikadai… ─susurró Ino.

─ Kankuro, llevátelo, por favor…─ ordenó Shikamaru con voz monótona, aún de espaldas a él. El Sabaku No, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, se disponía a obedecer, pero el niño no se lo permitió. Accionó su técnica de posesión de sombras.

─ Shikadai, vamos… ─suplicó su tío.

─ Esto no ha acabado… ─susurró y, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, reanudó su labor, esta vez, dando fuertes descargas de su chakra sobre su madre.

_El pequeño Shikadai observaba a Temari desde el pasillo. La rubia estaba preparando todo lo necesario para la misión que se le había asignado. No era la primera vez que su madre iba de misión, pero era la primera vez que iba con su traje de jounin, lo que significaba, en la lógica de un pequeño niño de cuatro años, que la misión era más peligrosa de lo normal. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara a la kunoichi y no quería que nadie lo supiese, pero al verla con ese atuendo, no podía evitarlo. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le abrazó. Temari no se sobresaltó._

─ _Mami...__ ─comenzó ─__cuídate mucho __ Temari sonrió enternecida mientras colocaba su mano sobre las manitas de su hijo._

─ _Estaré bien, Dai._

─ _¿__Me lo prometes?_─_la rubia giró para quedar frente a él_

─ _¡__Claro que te lo prometo! ¡No por nada soy una de las kunoichis más fuertes!_

─ _Pero también eres la princesa de Sunagakure __─ respondió ─ ¿Y si alguien quiere llevarte? En las caricaturas, los hombres malos se llevan a la princesa ─ razonó ─ Yo no quiero que eso pase…_

_Su hijo era tan adorable…_

─ _Yo siempre volveré con mi par de vagos, así que, no te preocupes_

_El pequeño se abrazó a su madre mientras esta lo envolvía entre los suyos y besaba su pelo. Claro que volvería; tenía a sus dos hombres esperando por ella._

─ ¡Detente!─ habló Ino─ ¡Te puedes lastimar seriamente! Shikamaru giró hacia su primogénito

─ ¡Dai, basta! ─pero el niño no escuchaba razones. En su tercer intento sintió como algo en sus manos se desgarraba, pero no se detuvo, al contrario, aplicó más chakra. El hombre Nara se alejó del inerte cuerpo de su esposa con la clara intención de detener a su hijo. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus facciones y en las lágrimas que deslizaban por su rostro. ─¡Detente!

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Esta muerta, Shikadai! ─pero el niño no escuchó razones, a pesar de que sentía como sus manos se desgarraban por dentro. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

_Oficialmente, Shikadai Nara era un genin. El niño, no sentía la diferencia de su nuevo status en su vida, pero de cierta manera, se sentía orgulloso de cumplir una meta en la que había estado trabajando, más aún, al saber que, de cierta forma, era un objetivo familiar._

─ _¡__Tadaima!_─_dijo al llegar a su hogar, siendo capturado por un delicioso olor de inmediato._

─ _¡__Bienvenido, Dai! _─_escuchó a su madre decir. Se acercó a la sala de estar y vio el pequeño banquete. _─_Son todos tus platillos favoritos_

─ _¡__Se ve delicioso!_─_ Debió tomarte gran parte del día, mamá_

─ _Algo así, pero no importa; estamos celebrando tu graduación_

─ _¿__Y papá?_

─ _Fue a la tienda por tu regalo; es una sorpresa_

_El niño no pudo evitar sonreírle a su madre, quien le sonrió de vuelta. Sus padres podrían no ser los más expresivos en público, pero al final del día, las demostraciones eran innecesarias; su familia era perfecta._

─ No.…se va a ir… ─respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Habían pasado por mucho, habían superado demasiado como para aceptar que su madre muriera después de haber traído a su hermanita al mundo y mucho menos, con la unión familiar que habían conseguido establecer ─No…─pequeñas cortadas comenzaron a aparecer en su mano─ …está...muerta

_Por más que sus compañeros tratasen de animarlo, Shikadai no entendía razones. Nunca se había esforzado tanto en su vida como lo hizo en su enfrentamiento contra Boruto y, aun así, perdió; se sentía genuinamente decepcionado de sí mismo._

─ _¿__No irás a ver la próxima pelea? _─_el niño levantó la vista._

─ _¿__Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

─ _Me pareció extraño no verte con tus compañeros, así que, le pregunté a los chicos donde estabas_─_Temari tomó asiento a su lado, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su hijo. Ella sabía perfectamente qué ocurría, pero quería que fuese él el que se expresara_

─ _Lo siento._

─ _¿__Por perder?_─_él no respondió. __ Shikadai..._

─ _Ustedes me apoyaron, me aconsejaron y aun así...perdí…yo...lo siento…_─_Al verlo en ese grave estado de depresión, la antigua Sabaku No sintió su corazón encogerse. Admitía que era exigente con él, pero no quería que llegase al punto donde su adorado Dai fuese infeliz._

─ _Yo me siento sumamente orgullosa de lo que vi allí _─_por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación, el joven Nara observó a su madre, no creyendo del todo en sus palabras; Temari lo notó de inmediato _─_Dai, ¿qué piensas que es lo más importante para nosotros respecto a ti?_

─ _Mi camino ninja, mi futuro como líder del clan…_

─ _Que seas feliz. _─_interrumpió ella, colocando su mano cariñosamente sobre su mejilla _─_Sé que a veces te exigimos demasiado; vemos el potencial que tienes y no queremos que lo desperdicies, pero nuestra misión desde que naciste, como tus padres, es que seas feliz y eso… es lo único que quiero_

─ _Mamá…_─_Temari le sonrió. Shikadai sabía muy bien lo horrible que fue la infancia de su madre y tios y sabía que, a pesar de que fuese estricta la mayoría de las veces, no quería que él viviese lo que ella tuvo que vivir._

─ _No siempre ganarás las batallas por más que te esfuerces y no todos apreciaran tus esfuerzos, pero…si confías de corazón en que diste lo mejor de ti, todo debería estar bien─ el alivio se expandió de inmediato─ ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me esforcé en los exámenes chunin para ganarle a tu padre? ¡El muy vago me ganó con su expresión de total indiferencia! ─ el niño sonrió, recordando la anécdota que comenzó toda la historia de sus padres. ─__Lo hiciste bien, aunque el resultado diga lo contrario __ respondió __ Aprenderás de esto y mejorarás; no te preocupes tanto… por lo que vi, vas por buen camino._

_Y allí estaba esa sonrisa. La que apaciguaba cualquier tipo de tormenta en su vida. Se sentía mucho mejor respecto a si mismo, al confirmar que era el orgullo de sus padres._

─ Shikadai… ─dijo el Nara un poco más tranquilo. Era duro, pero tenía que razonar con su primogénito; tenían que comenzar a aceptarlo.

─ ¡No! ¡Lo prometiste! ─dijo sin cesar su labor ─¡Dijiste que la llevaríamos a casa! ¡Irá a casa con vida!

Un sonido inundó la habitación, como si alguien acabase de respirar luego de haber contenido el aire por mucho tiempo.

Todos quedaron atónitos; Temari estaba respirando nuevamente.

* * *

**Sé que asusté a más de uno el capítulo anterior, pero desde la concepción de esta historia quería jugar más con las emociones de los personajes ante esta posibilidad. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Me muero por leerlos!**

**Gracias a: **_**MeKna, **__**aynaziz, **__**Sango Nube87, **__**Shirae**__**, **__**Guest, **__**Katra-Grey y **__**Yi Jie-san**_**por los reviews en elcapitulo pasado. También a todos lo que dieron fav y follows. ¡Significa un mundo para mí!**

**Ahora, respuestas a Reviews de invitados:**

_Guest_:** Hi! I love how you never gave up hope on Temari's survival. Thanks for the nice comments, I really try my best every single time I'm writing a chapter. I hope you like this one too!**

_Katra-Grey__**:**_** ¡Hola! Espero que hayas podido solucionar el inconveniente con tu cuenta. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior; quería que pudieran experimentar los sentimientos de Shikamaru de primera mano, pues estos dos componen una relación de pareja tan adorablemente fuerte que quise poner en perspectiva el sentimiento de pérdida. Por cierto, ¡gracias por el review!**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar y de contactarme por PM o a través de mi recién abierto blog en Instagram llamado **_Like A Random Book__**;**_** es más probable que me encuentren más activa en el blog los días de semana por la facilidad de acceso.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	13. Princesa Nara SabakuNo

**NARUTO y sus PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para su diversión y mi entretenimiento.**

* * *

─ _¿_Cómo…?

─ ¡Shikamaru, acuéstala! ¡Kankuro, Gaara, releven a Shikadai! Kankuro y Shikamaru obedecieron de inmediato mientras Gaara le entregaba la bebé al Akimichi.

Shikamaru no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su hijo, quien se encontraba notablemente conmocionado ante lo sucedido, había resucitado a su esposa. Temari… dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su inconsciente mujer, quien respiraba de manera forzada.

Su vista se desvió por unos breves instantes hacia su hija recién nacida; su problemática necesitaba quedarse con ellos, debía ayudarlo a criar a su pequeña.

─ _¿Cómo le llamaremos? ─ Temari guio su atención hacia su esposo _

─_No me he detenido a pensarlo, si te soy sincera ─respondió ─ ¿Tienes algún nombre en mente? _

─ _Tengo varias opciones_

─ _¿Todos comienzan con 'Shika'? ─ El líder del clan Nara frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de superioridad_

─ _Es una tradición…_

─ _¿Y si la rompemos? ─ la rubia se acercó a Shikamaru, quien en automático le ayudó a tomar asiento; ese enorme vientre podría desestabilizarla fácilmente._

─_Como te encanta meterme en problema con los ancianos del clan…_

─_Era broma; puede iniciar con 'Shika', siempre y cuando el resto de su nombre tenga significado_

─ _Sería más fácil si supiésemos el sexo…_

─_No sería divertido así…_

─_Mendokusai…─ la expresión de Temari pasó a ser de ilusión mientras colocaba su mano sobre su vientre._

─_Creo que lo mejor es esperar a conocerlo o conocerla…─Shikamaru prest__ó atención. __─Así su nombre será más adecuado _─_el patriarca de la familia sonrió._

─_Estoy de acuerdo_

─_Si es niña, tendrá segundo nombre y ya lo escogí…_

─_Pero dijiste que…_

─ _¿Alguna objeción? ─ preguntó con una ceja levantada _

─ _No…─respondió ─ problemática_

Temari tenía que despertar; debían nombrar a su hija juntos.

─ ¡Gaara, Kankuro ahora! ─ ordenó Ino_._ Los Sabaku No y la Yamanaka comenzaron a brindarle parte de su chakra a la rubia; Ino estimulando el corazón de la rubia para que siguiera latiendo y los hermanos reiniciando todo el flujo de chakra a través de su cuerpo, todo ante la agónica mirada de los hombres Nara.

─ Temari...sé que puedes, amor… susurraba Shikamaru a su oído. No sentía ese nivel de pánico desde los tiempos de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

─Mamá…Shikamaru dirigió su vista a Shikadai_. _No había notadoen qué momento se había colocado a su lado por favor…pronunció con dolor en su mirada; aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas por todo su rostro. Shikamaru se reincorporó para quedar sentado y apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo, en señal de apoyo.

─Vamos, problemática...un poco más… susurró el Consejero. Cada minuto que pasaba, parecía ser eterno.

─ _Tadaima ─ el silencio fue su respuesta. Shikamaru frunció el ceño, preocupándose un poco en el proceso. Era rutina que Temari respondiera a su llamado. No aplicaba el escenario de que hubiese salido porque aún se encontraba encuartelada por órdenes de Sakura; no creía que hubiese desobedecido una orden directa para preservar la salud del pequeño bebé en camino, por lo que, el Nara se dirigió a la habitación principal en busca de respuestas. Respir__ó aliviado al ver la figura de su esposa, plácidamente dormida. _

─_Bienvenido ─ Shikamaru se adentró en la habitación, encontrando a su primogénito, acostado en el suelo, a pie de la cama _

─ _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de misión? ─ él se encogió de hombros_

─_Terminamos antes_

─ _¿Por eso estas en el suelo jugando videojuegos?_

─_No tenía nada mejor que hacer…_

_Shikamaru sonrió. Claro que tenía otras opciones, pero su hijo había decidido quedarse en casa y cuidar de su madre y hermano. _

─ _Entiendo; ¿hace cuánto está dormida?_

─_Unos treinta minutos; se veía realmente cansada, aunque dijese lo contrario…_

─ _Típico de tu madre…─ comentó. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado de no despertarla, aunque si no lo hizo con la conversación previa con Shikadai, nada lo haría. Observó su rostro tranquilo y sonrió; todo parecía estar en orden. ─ Iré a buscar la cena; si despierta, le avisas, por favor._

─_Entendido…_

_Era lo menos que podía hacer para recompensar a las tres personitas que significaban su mundo._

─ ¡Alto! tanto Gaara como Kankuro detuvieron su accionar y, al igual que los presentes, miraron con expectación a la rubia mientras inspeccionaba a Temari.

Ino sonrió

─Está estable El alivio se extendió como pólvora. Coloquen un futón; tengo que seguir tratándola. Sin pensarlo, los Sabaku No ayudaron al ninja médico con todo lo necesario mientras Shikamaru tomaba a Temari en brazos, abrazándola como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

─Shikadai. llamó el líder del clan Nara con un tono de voz bastante serio. Estaba listo para su reprimenda tanto por haberle desobedecido como por levantarle la voz. Admitía que su accionar no fue el mejor, pero las emociones lo abrumaron y no pudo contenerse Hoy te comportaste como un hombre; estoy orgulloso de ti...por no dejar de luchar... ─Shikadai estaba sorprendido ─gracias por salvar a tu madre…

Y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en sus manos, le regaló una brillante sonrisa, idéntica a la de Temari. El peligro no había pasado, pero el corazón de su madre estaba latiendo y su hermanita estaba bien; todo comenzaba a mejorar

* * *

Mientras Ino se encargaba de continuar con el tratamiento de Temari, con la ayuda de Shikamaru, y Chouji desinfectaba con alcohol las heridas de Shikadai, los Sabaku No estaban a cargo de la pequeña bebé. Aún se encontraba envuelta en mantas, por lo que, era el trabajo de Kankuro y Gaara de vestir y cuidar de su sobrina.

Con mucho cuidado, Kankuro colocó a la pequeña sobre una manta mientras Gaara se encargaba de sacar todo lo que Ino había traído en caso de que la niña naciera fuera de la villa. El Kazekage, un poco nervioso, sacó un pañal, talco, un enterizo verde lima, así como unos diminutos zapatos y un gorro de lana.

─ ¿Recuerdas cómo hacer esto? ─ preguntó el Kazekage

─ Algo así…─ respondió el marionetista mientras le colocaba el pañal ─ recordaremos sobre la marcha ─Con mucho cuidado, Kankuro elevó su cabecita lo suficiente para que Gaara pasase el enterizo. La volvió a acostar, levantando, levemente, su cuerpecito para terminar de deslizar la prenda. Ambos estaban nerviosos; ninguno se consideraba una persona delicada y su sobrina se veía más pequeña y frágil de lo que recordaban fue Shikadai cuando nació; temían lastimarla.

La niña observaba con curiosidad a los dos hombres; pequeños gorjeos se podían escuchar de vez en cuando mientras la niña movía sus brazos y piernas en movimientos no coordinados. Gaara, le colocó los zapatos y finalmente, el gorro para proteger su cabeza.

Los Sabaku No sintieron su corazón explotar con ternura, al ver el resultado final.

─ Eres lo más adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo, sobrina ─ comentó Kankuro al tomarla en brazos. Aún no podía creer que estaba sana y salva después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar desde los primeros meses de gestación ─ Soy tu tío Kankuro, asumo que tu favorito a partir de este momento ─ la niña lo observaba con uno de sus puños en su boca ─Sí que te pareces a tu madre; espero que sea solo en lo físico…─ bromeó mientras dirigía la vista hacia el lugar donde yacía su hermana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la niña comenzase a quejarse ─ ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¡Solo bromeaba! ─ respondió meciéndola, sin éxito.

El sonido de molestia que la niña profesaba, hizo que algo dentro de Gaara despertara.

─ ¿Puedo? ─ preguntó el Kazekage. Kankuro le entregó al infante, que ya lloraba con ganas. El Kazekage la colocó en su regazo y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Ante la caricia, la bebé abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos muy parecidos a los suyo. Como por arte de magia, la niña cesó su llanto.

─ ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! ─ se quejó el marionetista. Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas a la pequeña personita en sus brazos; estaba flechado y juró que protegería una de sus nuevas personas favoritas.

─Es posible que tenga hambre ─ comentó el Kazekage. Ante esta posibilidad, Kankuro buscó en el bolso, encontrado una fórmula de bebe y varios biberones

─Iré a prepararla…─Gaara asintió, sin apartar su vista de la bebé, quien no apartaba la vista de su tío.

* * *

─ Necesito que llamen por refuerzos; está estable, pero necesitamos ir al hospital para realizarle más exámenes y verificar que no hay otro problema.

─ Yo me encargo─ respondió Kankuro, seguido por Gaara.

Había pasado unas tres horas desde que habían podido revivir a Temari. Ino había trabajado sin descanso para asegurarse de que el corazón de su amiga no volviese a fallar, por lo que, no había tratado las heridas del joven Nara, quien se hacía el fuerte, a pesar de que las heridas le dolían.

─Muy bien, Shikadai, es tu turno

─ Yo puedo esperar; ¿puedes revisar a mi hermana más a fondo? Con todo lo que pasó, ella…

─La pequeña está bien, ─ respondió enternecida por la propuesta de hermano mayor ─pero para que estés más tranquilo, la revisaré luego de acabar contigo, ¿te parece? ─ Shikadai asintió, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar donde su familia se encontraba: su madre, yacía sobre un futón, con una intravenosa atada a su brazo; su padre sostenía su mano con una de las suyas mientras su brazo contrario, sostenía a su hermana; parecía estar despierta. ─ Las heridas fueron importantes, pero te recuperarás ─ respondió la rubia. Aplicó su ninjutsu médico sobre las lastimadas manos del chico, para luego proceder a vendarlas ─ La inmovilizaremos por unos días para que sanen más rápido. ─ explicó con una sonrisa ─ Vamos con tu hermanita…─ Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta los Nara restantes.

─ ¿Está bien? ─ preguntó Shikamaru al verlos llegar

─Estará bien; sus heridas se parecían un poco a las de Naruto cuando utilizó por primera vez el rasen-shuriken, pero estas no eran tan graves ─ explicó ─ Vinimos a, por petición del nuevo hermano mayor, realizar un examen de rutina a la pequeña, ─Yamanaka tomó una manta y la extendió frente a Shikamaru, quien acostó a la bebé sobre ella. ─Hola, chiquita, soy tu tía Ino ─ dijo el ninja médico mientras desabrochaba el pequeño trajecito con el que la habían vestido sus tíos─ ¿Quién hubiese pensado que podrías producir niños tan lindos, Shikamaru?

─ Mendokusei…solo revisa a la niña…─ respondió, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su amiga. Mientras tanto, Shikadai se encontraba concentrado en la curiosa bebé que observaba todo a su alrededor. Al momento de nacer, era obvio que era una imagen viva de su madre, pero no se había detenido a observarla hasta ese momento. Sentía una responsabilidad de cuidar de esa pequeña niña. Durante el embarazo, sintió cariño y preocupación por esta personita, en esos momentos, podía decir con seguridad que la protegería con su vida, si era necesario.

─ Es una bebé perfecta; saludable, fuerte, tranquila y… ¡preciosa! ─ respondió, haciéndole mimos a la niña.

─ Devuélveme a mi hija, ─ exigió Shikamaru, en modo padre celoso. Aún no estaba listo para separarse de ella por mucho tiempo. Ino se la entregó, rodando los ojos ─gracias.

Intuyendo que este era un momento familiar, Ino se alejó.

─ ¿Ya tienen un nombre? ─ El Consejero negó.

─ La problemática quería esperar a que naciera. Aunque ya tenía un segundo nombre planeado. ─Shikadai asintió

─ ¿Puedo hacer sugerencias?

Shikamru sonrió.

* * *

Cuando fue consciente nuevamente de su cuerpo, lo primero que sintió fue dolor…por todas partes. Abrió los ojos y, por un momento, no pudo enfocar la mirada en nada; lo único que podía deducir de su alrededor era que estaba oscuro.

─ ¿Temari? ─ esa voz era inconfundible. Giró como pudo la cabeza y, con la vista finalmente enfocada, vio a su esposo, sonriéndole, con notorio alivio en su rostro. Le sonrió débilmente.

─Hola…─ el Nara, quien se encontraba acostado a su lado, se inclinó sobre ella y besó tiernamente sus labios. ─ ¿Qué hora es?

─ ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu primera pregunta?

─Bueno…─ dijo con voz rasposa ─ Es obvio que no estoy muerta…esa sería la pregunta más obvia ─Shikamaru suspiró; su esposa no tenía remedio

─Es medianoche; estuviste inconsciente todo el día─ respondió ─ No vuelvas a darme un susto así, problemática…─ una tenue, pero burlona risa, apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

─ Lloraste, ¿no es así?

─ Como un bebé…─respondió honestamente. Si no le doliese como los mil demonios el simple acto de reír, se hubiese burlado con mucho gusto. Por los momentos, haría la primera pregunta que le llegó a la mente al despertar

─ ¿Cómo está ella? ─ hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Shikamaru la detuvo

─ Oye, no puedes…

─ Quiero verla…

─ Pero necesitas descansar…

─Pues, ayúdame a sentarme y tráemela…─

─Mendokusai…─ no le quedó otra opción que obedecer. En esa nueva posición, Temari pudo observar mejor el lugar donde se encontraban. A pocos metros de ella, estaban sus hermanos, Ino y Chouji, cada quien, en su respectiva bolsa de dormir, alrededor de una fogata. Frente a ella, estaban sus hijos, Shikadai dormía a un lado del improvisado porta-bebé.

─ ¿Por qué Shikadai tiene las manos vendadas? ¿Qué paso? ─ no podía ser posible que cada vez que lo veía, tenía una herida nueva. Shikamaru tomó a la pequeña, cubierta de pies a cabeza para evitar que el frio de la noche pudiese afectarle, y se la acercó a su esposa ─ Se lastimó mientras te salvaba la vida ─ respondió simplemente ─Cuidado con la intravenosa; no vayas a enredarla. ─ Cuando la pequeña estuvo segura en los brazos de su madre, el hombre Nara dirigió su vista hacia Temari; la expresión de la rubia denotaba preocupación. ─ Él está bien…

─ ¿Qué le pasó? ─ preguntó nuevamente.

─ Cuando tu red de chakra se detuvo, Shikadai se negó a aceptarlo ─ comenzó a relatar ─ El nivel técnico requerido para transferir la cantidad de chakra que él te brindó, sin hacerse daño, es muy alto, por lo que, imaginaras lo que pasó…

─ ¿Alguna herida grave?

─ Ino me comentó que sus heridas se asemejaban un poco a las que Naruto sufrió cuando utilizó por primera vez el rasen-shuriken, de menor gravedad; las curó y vendó sus manos para que siga el proceso de sanación, sin realizar esfuerzos bruscos. Después de su intervención, entre Ino y tus hermanos, se encargaron de estabilizar tu sistema─ Temari dirigió su vista hacia su primogénito, conmovida como nunca antes. ─ El no renunció a ti, ni siquiera cuando nosotros lo hicimos…─ la mayor de los Sabaku No sonrió; su expresión enternecida no abandonaba su rostro.

─ ¿Sabes algo? ─ Shikamaru dirigió toda su atención hacia su esposa ─ Antes de conocerlos a todos ustedes, nunca pensé que llegaría a significar tanto para alguien como para que estuvieran dispuesto a arriesgar su vida ─ la joven madre levantó la vista y le sonrió tenuemente ─ Ahora tengo un par de locos que, al parecer, lo hacen sin dudar…Mendokusai…─ Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esa expresión de su esposa. No se cansaba de decirlo: esa mujer fue hecha para él. Besó su frente tiernamente.

─ Y gracias a nuestro hijo, tendrás que aceptar esa realidad por un buen rato…

─ Ya lo sé, pero…─ no pudo terminar la frase. Alguien entre sus brazos, reclamaba atención. Los padres observaron a una muy despierta bebé. ─ Hola, cariño, ¿te despertamos? ─ Una de las cosas que más adoraba presenciar, era el lado maternal de Temari; esa sonrisa sincera y devoción absoluta hacia sus hijos, le enamoraba cada día más ─ Volví, pequeña; me voy a quedar con ustedes…─ respondió, besando la mejilla sonrosada de la recién nacida.

─ Que bueno; así podremos nombrarla. ─Temari dirigió su vista hacia él ─ Shikadai dio una pequeña sugerencia; personalmente, me gustó

─ _¿Hikari? ¿Por qué?_

─ _Creo que, desde que supimos de su existencia, nuestra familia ha estado mejor, fue como la luz o brillo que nos hizo evolucionar…─ Cada día más se sorprendía de lo maduro y sabio que Shikadai podía llegar a ser._

─ _¿Y qué pasaría con la tradición del nombre que inicia con 'Shika"? ─ él se encogió de hombros. _

─ _Solo hay que colocarle una 'S' delante._

_Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír; tan práctico como todos los Nara_

─ Shikari…─ susurró Temari, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia la pequeña; sus adorables ojitos fijos en su madre ─ Me agrada; perfecto para ella.

─ Shikari será ─ confirmó el Nara ─ ¿Ya puedo saber el segundo nombre? ─ sin apartar la vista de la niña, la señora Nara respondió

─ Karura…Shikari Karura Nara.

─ Hermoso nombre…─ elogió el orgulloso padre, depositando un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de su hija, quien, al parecer, estaba a punto de reclamar atención de la única manera que un recién nacido sabe. Los instintos de Temari se activaron de inmediato.

─ Mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿la alimentaron con fórmula? ─ él asintió ─ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

─ Creo que…hace unas dos horas…

─Está hambrienta… ─ Shikamaru la miró extrañada

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso con tan poca información?

─ Es mi hija; me basta con mirarla e interpretar sus acciones ─ respondió ─ Lo primero es que se despertó y, de inmediato comenzó a quejarse. Además, mira su boca: ─ Shikamaru observó a la niña ─ trata de succionar su propia lengua… ─ Sin decir nada más, Temari, como pudo, se acomodó para amamantarla. Shikamaru, prácticamente en automático, tomó una manta y la acomodó para más privacidad.

─ Oi, problemática; no estamos solo ─ ella rodó los ojos.

─ Me importa muy poco quién pueda ver de más; mi hija tiene hambre ─ enfocó nuevamente su atención en la niña, tratando de encontrar la posición donde la bebé pudiera alimentarse sin problemas. Al principio, madre e hija, batallaron para poder llegar a un consenso, pero al final, la pequeña Shikari pudo tomar su alimento ─ Eso es, pequeña…─ susurró con voz dulce.

Shikamaru estaba más que enternecido con lo que estaba viendo. Con todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, el Consejero llegó a pensar que no sería posible presenciar una escena así, temió perderlas a ambas. Por inercia, se acercó al hombro descubierto de su esposa y lo besó tiernamente. Era obvio que la salud de Temari aún no estaba en las mejores condiciones y que quedaba mucho para que se restableciera por completo, pero agradecía que estuviese viva a su lado. Observó a la persona que completaba su cuadro familiar, dormido a unos metros de ellos.

Shikamaru podía decir con total seguridad que era un hombre muy afortunado.

* * *

**Un capítulo más largo de lo normal; estoy orgullosa de mí misma. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? A la historia solo le quedan tres capítulos, así que, esperen lo inesperado. Gracias a: **_Yi Jie-san, LuizaMartins, Shirae, MeKna, dianapaulina2010, shikatema-nara06, Agrotera.69_** por los reviews en al capítulo anterior y, por supuesto, a todos aquellos que han estado siguiendo la historia; espero se animen y leerlos pronto.**

**Como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar, **

**NOTA: Como Lazos y Diferencias Diplomáticas (mis dos fics Shikatema en curso) están en la recta final, estoy pensando en una nueva. Tengo dos opciones y quise hacerlos parte de la decisión de cual hacer primero:**

**Opción1: Los acontecimientos de la familia Nara desde la concepción de Shikari (un fic ShikaTemaDai)**

**Opción2: Un fic reflexivo (en primera persona, donde Shika y Tema cuentan su versión de la historia de amor. **

**Pueden decirme cuál prefieren por PM o al final de su review. En mi blog, colocaré la encuesta este domingo durante todo el día y anunciaré cuál quedó el lunes.**

**¡Un abrazo! Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	14. Instintos

**Naruto y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

En el momento en que se percató de los muy despiertos e inocentes ojos de su hermana, Shikadai tragó en seco. Giró hacia la derecha, donde su madre dormía plácidamente, con aquel cubo extraño lleno de chakra conectado a uno de sus brazos. Según tenía entendido, era importante que descansara para que asimilara la transferencia, así que, despertar a su todavía en recuperación progenitora no era una opción. Su padre, en compañía de Chouji había partido en búsqueda de suministros; su tía Ino se unió a ellos en búsqueda de hierbas medicinales para continuar con el tratamiento. Los Sabaku No habían partido al lugar de la batalla, esperando por los refuerzos que habían contactado llegaran para iniciar todo el proceso correspondiente al incidente y para el traslado seguro de su madre y hermana. En teoría, estaba a cargo.

─Hola… ─ susurró, sin saber qué decir. La bebé mantuvo su mirada fija en el niño, momento que Shikadai aprovechó para examinarla en detalle. En varias oportunidades desde su nacimiento lo había hecho; lo especial de aquella ocasión surgía a raíz de que no había nadie que pudiese intervenir mientras la observaba. Era un momento exclusivo entre hermanos ─ Eres tan pequeña…─ su vendada mano se movió sola, acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la niña. Shikari reaccionó, tratando de actuar con sus manos. Para ayudarle, Shikadai dirigió las suyas hacia sus pequeños dedos, siendo uno de ellos aprisionados por la pequeña bebé. Justo allí, el nuevo hermano mayor le regaló una sincera sonrisa. ─ Eres fuerte ─ no solo lo decía por el firme agarre, el hecho de que haya sobrevivido todo lo acontecido en esos últimos meses era impresionante. Sobrevivió al quebranto de salud grave y nació saludable a pesar de todo el estrés y malos tratos que su madre había sufrido durante los días finales. Él había predicho que se trataría de una niña; solo las mujeres de su familia eran tan guerreras y tercas para desafiar a la mismísima muerte cara a cara.

De repente, las facciones curiosas de la niña fueron reemplazadas por una de incomodidad. Sin embargo, no soltaba su dedo, lo que Shikadai intuyó como una señal de que lo que le molestaba era el poco contacto que tenía. La sensación de inseguridad volvió a atacar al joven Nara. La única forma de solucionar el problema teorizado, era cargándola y él no estaba muy seguro al respecto. Nunca había sostenido a un bebé sin que alguien previamente lo acomodara en su regazo, por lo que, tener que hacerlo con sus manos en cuestionable condición, no sonaba como una buena idea. Shikari se estaba impacientando y lo estaba dejando muy en claro ─ Está bien, está bien…mendokusai…─ susurró. Si recién nacida era así de exigente, no quería imaginar sus años de adolescencia… Con cuidado, acercó sus vendadas manos al pequeño cuerpo, procurando sostener la cabeza en todo momento. Una vez fuera del porta-bebé, Shikadai la acercó a su cuerpo, acomodándola entre sus brazos ─ ¿Mejor? ─ preguntó a la niña quien había vuelto a su antigua faceta de tranquilidad. Varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente, siendo el más importante el referente a la importancia de su nuevo rol. Esta adorable beb é debía ser su prioridad. Sospechaba que crecería y se volvería una mujer igual de problemática y férrea como lo era Temari. Aun así, él se encargaría de cuidarla, ayudarla y guiarla a través de la vida, aunque se viese obligado a hacerlo desde las sombras. Amaba a su hermana y no dudaba en que, si la situación lo ameritaba, daría su vida por la de ella. Besó su mejilla de manera tierna ─ Eres una problemática en potencia, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo de todas formas.

─ Es bueno saberlo.

Shikadai apartó la vista de la niña y la dirigió hacia la fuente de la voz. Un salvaje sonrojo atacó su rostro.

* * *

Un suave quejido la trajo nueva vez a la conciencia; los instintos maternales funcionando a toda marcha. Abrió los ojos con suma pesadez y le tomó un par de segundos hacer que su cuerpo acatara el comando de incorporarse. Como odiaba su situación actual. Sí, podía sentir cierta mejoría, pero no era suficiente.

─ _¿Mejor?_ ─ la voz de Shikadai, captó su atención de inmediato. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver la escena. ¿Qué más podría pedir? La paz que le transmitía ver a sus hijos en semejante interacción inundó su pecho de orgullo, de felicidad, de amor. En el momento en que vio a su primogénito besar la mejilla de su pequeña recién nacida sintió lágrimas de felicidad formarse en sus ojos. ─ _Eres una problemática en potencia, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo de todas formas_

─ Es bueno saberlo─ solo fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando lo vio girar hacia ella con un notorio sonrojo sobre su rostro. De manera automática, su sonrisa burlona apareció en escena. Amaba molestar de vez en cuando a su esposo e hijo; sus reacciones valían oro ─ Oh vamos, ¿te he avergonzado? ─ esperaba una contestación irritada o incongruente como era lo esperado, pero Shikadai la sorprendió. El niño aseguró a la pequeña Nara entre sus brazos, se puso de pie, para luego sentarse al lado de su madre.

─ Estoy tan feliz de que estés viva, mamá ─ Acto seguido, apoyó su cabeza delicadamente sobre el hombro de la antigua Sabaku No; ella respondió el gesto, presa de la emoción.

Momentos como ese la hacían reflexionar. ¿Qué pensaría su yo de quince años si la viese en la actualidad? En aquel entonces, el panorama de ser esposa era lejano, el de ser madre ni siquiera entraba en discusión. Ella era una herramienta más de su aldea. Su destino era ser la mejor kunoichi de todas, dar su vida si era necesario. Pero, por supuesto, cierto vago debía aparecer en su vida. Se enamoró sin darse cuenta y, antes de que lo notara, era conocida como Temari _Nara_.

La etiqueta de madre fue difícil de aceptar. Ella consideraba que no tenía talento para los niños, pero se casó con el líder de un clan y, por tanto, tener un heredero era prácticamente un hecho. Si era honesta, nunca sintió la presión respecto al tema. Cuando se enamoró de Shikamaru, la idea surgió de manera natural, durante el matrimonio era un tópico conocido y discutido. Ambos acordaron que esperarían un poco antes de ser padres, pero no objetarían si llegaba a pasar fuera de sus planes. Shikadai fue concebido gracias a un momento de espontaneidad. Al percatarse de su olvido, decidió comentárselo a Shikamaru antes de proceder de cualquier manera. El Nara no pareció muy preocupado y simplemente respondió que dejaran fluir la situación y si era el momento pasaría. Y sí, fue el momento.

Desde el primer momento en que supo de su existencia, algo dentro de ella cambió, o, mejor dicho, se activó. Su prioridad era que el pequeño estuviese bien, así que, sus misiones se redujeron y bajaron de rango hasta desaparecer con la llegada del quinto mes de gestación donde Shikadai pareció crecer de repente. Cada nueva experiencia era única y mentiría si dijese que no lo disfrutó.

Nada se comparó con el momento en el que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Allí, la maternidad se hizo oficial y sabía que, a partir de ahí, su corazón había sido robado nuevamente. Ni siquiera sus adoradas misiones pudieron competir con Shikadai. A los tres meses de nacido, intentó volver al trabajo, pero no podía evitar pensar en él, a pesar de que sabía estaba en excelentes manos. Además, la idea de perderse de todos los "primeros" de su hijo no era una opción para ella, así que, decidió darse de baja, por lo menos, hasta que tres cosas sucedieran: que su Dai dijera su primera palabra, supiese caminar y tuviese sus dientes de leche disponibles.

La acción que acababa de tener era atípica en él, por lo que, se sintió conmovida. El pequeño que alguna vez sostuvo en sus brazos había crecido e iba en camino a ser un joven ejemplar. Al ser testigo de tal suceso, Temari sabía que lo mejor que alguna vez en su vida había hecho fue convertirse en madre ─Gracias, mi Dai; por salvarme la vida ─ una simple oración que aceleró el corazón del pequeño. Levantó la vista y, por breves instantes, observa a su madre directamente a los ojos. Recordó como los vio cerrarse frente a él y no quería vivir una escena semejante otra vez. Él era consciente de que la muerte era lo único seguro en la vida, pero sentía que no era el tiempo de su madre, existían múltiples cierres que abarcar.

─ Yo…es lo que debía pasar, mamá; no me rendiré jamás, mucho menos si se trata de mi familia. ─ Era la primera vez que la veía despierta desde el fatídico episodio. Su padre le había comentado que durante la noche su madre había recobrado la consciencia, pero pocas horas después volvió a sucumbir. Durmió durante toda la mañana y no veía la hora para desahogarse.

─ Lo sé; sé cómo eres, Dai y estoy muy orgullosa ─ Si no hubiese sido por él, la habrían perdido. El momento madre e hijo se vio interrumpido cuando cierta integrante, olvidada en la conversación, comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos, como si tratase de ser parte de la misma. Con una sonrisa maternal, Temari tomó a su hija de brazos de su primogénito ─ ¿Qué pasó, princesita? ¿Te sientes excluida? ─ La colocó sobre su regazo, haciéndole mimos sutiles. ─ Dai, ¿podrías alcanzarme una frazada? ─ Su vista se dirigió hacia el extremo contrario del lugar, en busca de lo solicitado. Temari dirigió su atención hacia su hija menor, la emoción invadiendo su pecho. Maravillada ante la idea de que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero un quejido la alertó.

─ Dai, ¿qué…? ─ contuvo la respiración en el momento en que sus ojos localizaron a su primogénito.

* * *

─ Vaya, Temari hizo un excelente trabajo destruyendo este lugar. ─ comentó Kankuro.

Con toda la adrenalina del momento, no registraron en detalle el campo de batalla. Toda su atención concentrada en destruir al hombre que se atrevió a meterse con su hermana. Gaara se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta el momento, habían registrado el lugar y como era de esperarse, la destrucción, escombros y muerte eran los residentes del lugar.

─ ¿Qué esperabas? ─ respondió al fin. En esos momentos, debía concentrarse en su papel de kazekage. Debía inspeccionar el lugar de los hechos y estar listo para cuando llegasen los refuerzos. Fue una misión entre dos aldeas y él debía representar.

─ ¡Maldito hijo de…! ─ escuchó a su hermano mayor exclamar.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? ─ Pocas cosas podían quebrantar su característica expresión de serenidad, esa situación se agregaba a la lista. No solo su semblante se desfiguró. Su mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo, con incredulidad al pensar que fue tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta.

Debían volver al campamento lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Sumergió la cantinflora en el rio, llenándola en pocos segundos. Mientras lo hacía, Shikamaru se perdió en sus pensamientos. Él, el hombre que durante toda su joven vida declaró que las mujeres eran problemáticas, era padre de una de ellas. De la bebé más hermosa que alguna vez habían visto sus ojos.

Odiaba darle la razón a Naruto, pero, ciertamente, ser padre de una niña se sentía diferente.

─ ¡Aw, Chouji! ¡Mira la sonrisa de enamorado que tiene Shikamaru! ¿Quién diría que lo veríamos así? ─ Como siempre, sus compañeros de equipo arruinando el momento.

─ Eres molesta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ─ Ino se limitó a sonreír. Una de las experiencias más fascinantes de su vida, era ver a Shikamaru en su faceta de padre. Conocerlo desde que eran tan solo unos niños, le ayudaba notar el contraste entre sus etapas. Temari siendo un factor determinante en toda la ecuación.

─ No tiene nada de malo; es normal que estés emocionado ─ respondió Chouji ─ Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta lo hermosa que es.

─ Gracias a Temari ─ recalcó la rubia, con el claro intento de molestarlo, pero él sabía que era verdad. Su hija era idéntica a la problematica; trató de buscar cualquier indicio de sus facciones, pero fue imposible.

─ Dejen de molestar y regresemos; Shikadai debe estar…─ pero se detuvo al ver dos siluetas familiares pasar rápidamente a varios metros de ellos ─ ¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! ─ llamó, deteniendo al par en su lugar. Shikamaru se acercó a ellos ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Cometimos un gran error ─ fue la simple respuesta de Kankuro. El Nara sintió como su sangre se helaba.

* * *

Temari no había visualizado su peor pesadilla hasta que la vio frente a ella.

─ Hola, princesa; nos volvemos a encontrar…─ ¿cómo era posible que estuviese vivo? Sus hermanos lo habían aniquilado. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada verme?

─ ¿Cómo…?

─Tus hermanos deberían tomar en cuenta la trayectoria de sus oponentes ─ sonrió de manera malévola ─ ¿Acaso no soy el líder de un clan lleno de sorpresas? ─ preguntó ─ Debieron cerciorarse de que, no lo sé, no hayan atacado uno de mis clones especiales…─ Temari respiró hondo.

─ Suéltalo ─ fue su simple mandato. Fue un segundo, un segundo en el que apartó la vista de Shikadai y de repente, lo encuentra atrapado en las garras del miserable hombre. Con una de sus manos mantenía uno de los brazos del niño detrás de la espalda, inmovilizándolo. Un kunai presionándose peligrosamente sobre su cuello.

─ Ah, qué directa, pero creo que no estás en condiciones de exigir…─ El lado maternal de Temari estaba boicoteando su lado ninja. Tenía estrategias en su mente, pero en cada una de ellas, sus hijos podrían salir lastimados. La creencia de que en batalla era necesario cierto grado de sacrificio era inconcebible en esos momentos ─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No sabes qué hacer?

─ Maldito…

─ Aún hay tiempo para convocar a Mondo-sama, así que, para que veas que no soy un dictador, te dejaré elegir: ¿cuál de los dos será el sacrificio? Sé que dice que debe ser un alma inocente, pero puedo hacer el intento con este joven ─ dijo, retorciendo el brazo del niño con más violencia.

─ ¡Imbécil! ─ el exabrupto de Temari asustó a la pequeña quien comenzó a llorar, agregándole tensión del momento.

─ ¡Oh, pero que vocabulario! Mira cómo has alarmado a la pequeña

─ Maldita sea, Shozuke, tu problema es conmigo; suelta a mi hijo. ─ la expresión de burla cambió a una de furia.

─ ¡Dejó de ser contigo aquella noche donde no quisiste concebir! Te revelaste contra Mondo-sama y por tu culpa, mi clan casi se extingue. ─ Shikadai se sorprendió ante semejante declaración. ¿Su madre había tenido una relación con este sujeto? ─ Te ofrecí el mundo, todo tipo de riquezas y tú no pudiste cumplir mi mísera demanda.

─ ¡¿Mísera demanda?! ─ respondió indignada ─ ¡Querías forzarme a tener un hijo contigo! Puedes ser perfectamente mi padre y, aun así, no entendiste que no es no.

El joven Nara, siendo el niño aventajado que era, comprendió todo de inmediato. Furia recorrió su ser al entender lo que este hombre había tratado de hacerle años atrás a su madre

─ ¡Enfermo! ─ exclamó el niño, forcejeando entre los brazos de su captor.

─ ¡Shikadai! ¡Quieto! ─ exclamó la kunoichi. No era el momento de mostrar su lado Sabaku No. El forcejeo con una kunai tan cerca de su hijo la inquietaba. ─ ¡Shikadai Nara! ¡Dije que basta! ─ llamó esta vez con más autoridad, justo como lo hacía cuando se encontraba en problemas. El niño se detuvo en seco y observó detenidamente a su madre. La mirada autoritaria tenía tintes de preocupación, miedo, pero, sobre todo, con la estrategia encendida en ellos. Su madre tenía un plan y, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba, debía cooperar.

─Así me gusta, que escuches a tu madre ─ respondió.

Temari observó al hombre de manera inexpresiva. Si sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, lo único que necesitaba era crear una distracción. Estaba sosteniendo a la un poco más calmada Shikari con su brazo izquierdo, por lo que, lo que sea que fuese a hacer, debía ser con el derecho. Discretamente, observó aquel objeto que proporcionaba chakra a su sistema. No era especialmente grande, pero era lo suficientemente macizo como para lanzarlo y que llegara hasta él.

─Shozuke, déjalo ir; tu problema es conmigo ─ respondió Temari, su mano acercándose imperceptiblemente al objeto ─ Yo tomaré su lugar

─ ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

─Tu y yo sabemos que el momento de la profecía ya pasó ─ respondió ─ Quieres venganza y tiene que ser a través de mi

─Mamá, ¿qué…? ─ la mirada que le dedicó la antigua Sabaku No le hizo callar. Esperaba que su plan fuese otro que hacer un cambio de rehenes.

─Mantente en silencio ─advirtió─ Shozuke, por lo que más quieras, por favor, suéltalo

─Oh, ¿ahora lo pides por favor? ─ se burló ─ Elige de una buena vez antes de que pierda la paciencia

─ Eres un cobarde…

─ ¿Perdón?

─Es un niño; no tiene nada que ver

─ ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Ese que debimos tener! ─ apretó el kunai de manera más amenazadora al cuello del niño ─ ¡Demonios! Hubiésemos sido felices

Si le quedaba algún tipo de duda de que el hombre había perdido la cordura, se esfumó en el aire. ¿En qué mundo hubiesen sido felices? ─ ¿Estando con un hombre que podía ser mi padre a mis escasos dieciocho años? ¿Sacrificando a nuestro primogénito por una estupidez de leyenda? ─ justo allí, logró tomar el objeto con el agarre suficiente.

─ ¡Maldita ingrata! ─ la ira era notoria en sus facciones, así que, en el momento que Temari vio el kunai tomar impulso en el aire para estocar a Shikadai, por puro instinto, lanzó el cubo hacia esta. Al ver como el kunai caía al suelo, Shikadai aprovechó el momento para escaparse de su agarre.

─ ¡Dai, al suelo! ─ no entendía que estaba pasando, pero obedeció. Temari, sabiendo que venía a continuación, cubrió a la pequeña con su cuerpo. En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, una serie de fuertes estallidos inundó el lugar. Una cortina de polvo inundó el ambiente, por lo que, ignorando toda recomendación médica, Temari realizó un jutsu básico para mantener el aire lo más puro posible, sintiendo los efectos en su cuerpo como acto reflejo. No podía permitir que su hija inhalara esos materiales.

─ ¡Temari! ¡Shikadai! ─ escuchó la voz inconfundible de Kankuro a la distancia ─ ¿Están bien?

─ ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes hacer jutsus en tu condición! ─ regañó la ninja medico llegando hasta ella. La señora Nara prefirió no comentar al respecto, más preocupada por la integridad de sus hijos que por la propia. Shikari, además de estar más que alterada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, no parecía tener daño. Buscó a su primogénito, encontrándolo sentado a pasos de ella, viendo la desagradable escena.

Escena donde su padre se encontraba de protagonista.

─Shikadai…─ susurró. Cuando sintió a Shikamaru cerca, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese en alejar al psicópata de su hijo para que el pudiese intervenir. No contaba con lo furioso que podría estar su esposo y los resultados que podría acarrear.

Luego de todo lo que Shozuke había hecho, lo mínimo que se merecía era su situación actual, pero hubiese preferido que no pasase en presencia de sus hijos. Era estúpido pensar de ese modo. Shikadai estaba entrenando para ser un futuro shinobi, experimentaría situaciones peores y debía estar preparado. Sospechaba que era la primera vez que presenciaba una situación como aquella y de seguro era más impactante siendo una de las personas que más admiraba el victimario de la grotesca escena. ─ Shikadai ─ llamó esta vez de manera más firme. El joven Nara apartó su vista hacia su madre, quien extendió su brazo libre en señal de que se acercara. Sin oponer resistencia, obedeció. Temari pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, aliviada de confirmar que estaba bien.

El hombre estaba estampado contra un árbol cercano. Las letales sombras de su marido atravesando los puntos vitales del individuo. Shikamaru se encontraba estático, Temari no necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que estaba furioso. Si algo podía romper la faceta de desinterés y vagancia, era que se metieran con sus seres queridos. Este hombre había puesto en peligro a su familia y él ya no podía seguir aguantando la furia.

─Tu…─ trató de pronunciar el malherido hombre. La compasión había abandonado el cuerpo del consejero hace tiempo. Ese monstruo había tratado de abusar y matar a la mujer de su vida y encima, puso en peligro la vida de sus hijos. Estuvo a punto de destruir a su familia. Así que, sin esperar más, sin pronunciar palabra, utilizó una última sombra para acabar definitivamente con la existencia del despreciable individuo.

El líder del clan Nara quedó quieto por unos instantes, observando el cuerpo frente a él. Aliviado, de cierta manera de que todo acabase. Giró sobre sus talones, su expresión suavizándose de a poco. Tenía que cerciorarse de que su familia estuviese bien. A la distancia, los encontró. Su esposa, resguardando a sus hijos, uno de ellos, viéndolo con una combinación de emociones que lo contrariaron. Aun así, se acercó, arrodillándose al llegar.

─ ¿Están bien? ─ preguntó con la preocupación a flor de piel, tratando de encontrar un indicio de lo contrario.

─Sí ─ respondió su esposa. Dirigió su vista hacia la bebé que parecía calmarse ante la quietud que volvió a rondar el lugar. Su hijo, por otro lado, no le respondió, solo le observó con escrutinio como si no lo conociese.

─Los refuerzos ya se aproximan; ─ interrumpió la voz del kazekage ─ Kankuro y yo nos quedaremos a esperarlos y a vigilar el cuerpo. Lo recomendable es que acampen en otro lugar, lejos de esta escena.

Se dedicaron a asentir, pero por los momentos, tanto Temari como Shikamaru solo podían pensar en una sola cosa: su hijo acababa de verlos en su faceta ninja y al parecer, algo había cambiado; no sabían si para bien o para mal.

* * *

**Finally! ¡Que capitulo que me ha costado! No tanto por el contenido, más bien porque siempre aparecía algo que me impedía seguirlo, pero ya, aquí está, gracias a Dios; pienso darle otro check más tarde. Si les soy honesta, me emociona escribir el próximo capítulo; quería llegar a esta situación donde Shikadai pudiese caer en cuenta de que sus padres, antes de serlo, fueron shinobis y que hay muchas cosas que el aún no conoce de esa faceta. Siento que es un momento crucial dada la temática de la historia.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Saben que espero saber de ustedes. Muchísimas gracias a: **_**shikatema-nara06, Yi Jie-san, MeKna, Sango Nube87 y CarVere24 **_**por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y a todos ustedes que han dado favs y follow. Significa mucho para mí.**

**Como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar y contactarme, ya sea por PM, review o la otra vía que les dejé en bio.**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


End file.
